Not Quite It
by Me Again Just Cooler
Summary: I gasped in horror making Amber turn around and freeze in place. A copper skinned man with the height and mass of a mountain was approaching us with a slightly wobbling step, a face of pure amazement and completely and utterly NAKED.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Just Warming Up**

I walked with amber across the shore in a comfortable silence, the ocean sea blew thick locks of canopy hair in my face, the weather was cold and the sky was a calm cloudy mass that, in the distance, seemed to blend with the gray immensity of "La Push" First Beach.

My feet dug in the wet sand with each steep I took, the cold was relaxing but intense, It crossed my mind that I shouldn't have token off my boots, either way, I said nothing to amber, who quietly walked by my side, contemplating the sea with a lost gaze, what went on in her mind, I couldn't begin to imagine.

I hugged my oversized jacket firmly around me when the strong wind spayed freezing water drops in our faces as we stood still, closer to the ragging waves and watched wordlessly the lone island before us, looking as if the strange amount of land were floating lost above the wild currents that appeared as if they would suddenly throw it towards the beach in any moment.

With shaky hands I fixed my hair in a sloppy knot at the base of my head, trying to avoid their rabid attack to my face and eyes, not wanting any distraction from the magnificent view, trying to memorize the image in my mind, so maybe, in the future, all old and wrinkled, be able to describe this moment to my grandchildren. Would I be able to show them this wonderful place? Would it still exist?

My hair flew free from the improvised bun and soared behind me, I didn't try to stop it this time and let it be, enjoying the soft tug from the wind's force in my head while it took speed with clear signs of a storm nearby. When the first flashes of lightning crossed the horizon, both amber and I started are way back to the messy camp, again, no single word exchanged, simply observing nature in its best.

We got to the group of teenagers that chatted and laughed merrily, making one or two snide remarks about the "stupid weather" or "stupid storm" while we packed the food, or it's remaining, I started to pick the garbage lying in the sand. I didn't know if the guys were planning to do it, nor did I wait to find out and gathers al the empty chip bags and anything inorganic in the area. I was pleasantly surprised that it wasn't as much as I would've expected from high school kids.

The boys turned off the fire and I sat comfortably in one of the logs with my backpack on my lap. With the wind still playing with my long wavy hair I fought to get the sand off my feet and put on my boot blindfolded, bearing the tickling of my bangs, caressing my eyelids and completely blocking my view, with another bored attempt I passed my messy locks behind my ears just to welcome them back with just the right amount of impulse to sting my already flushed skin.

Hugging my backpack to my chest I waited patiently for the lider of the group to give us green light so we could leave. Amber found me after a couple of seconds and opened her way towards me with a smile. Her blond, shoulder length hair flying in front of her face in a flat disarray, eyes shining in soft blue, adorned with long and dark eyelashes. Her slightly round figure advanced rapidly, in all her 170 cm glory. At times like these I would wonder why she was still single.

I made space on the small log for her and smiled slightly when she sat next to me, again, not much of a talker, I said nothing.

-So, what do you think? Asked Amber after a moment, I shrugged maliciously. When Amber's face turned in a disappointed frown, I smiled widely.

-I was just playing, this was awesome, I don't think I've ever seen a place more…- I rolled my eyes across the amazing extension before me, in search of an adequate word to describe it, felling it to be impossible to capture all in simple letters, I signed- Magical…

**ok so this is a little piece of my story, just warming up on this thing. I promise to post longer chapters... later.**


	2. Encounters

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight… or anything really.**

**Chapter 2: Encounters**

_-I was just playing, this was awesome, I don't think I've ever seen a place more…- I rolled my eyes across the amazing extension before me, in search of an adequate word to describe it, felling it to be impossible to capture all in simple letters, I signed- Magical…_

Amber smiled happily and nodded content with my answer. The guys at school had been planning this trip for weeks now and me being the new one, and Amber being my only real friend, had invited me to come along in hopes to get me out of my shell. I don't know which were her final conclusions about this, but I was sure this was a great achievement to her.

I came from a much warmer place, in fact, another country, and it was really hard to adjust to a life style you could barely remember. I was born in México, raised there for about 3 years before my dad decided we needed a change, then we moved to USA, my dad got us there since he was already an American citizen and applied for green card for all of us, 4 kids and wife. We stayed in Houston for 5 years until my dad decided he'd had enough of the American dream and yearned for his land.

We'd been there ever since, until things there got bad and we moved back.

My dad got a job as a truck driver in a furniture factory in Seattle which received its material from a little town named Forks, and seeing he'd have to go from Seattle to forks and back anyways, he decided we might as well live in a quiet little town than a dangerous and big city.

When we got here and got into school I'll admit, I had it easy. My little sisters didn't know a word of English if it wasn't an insult; they'd been to young when we last lived in Houston to remember. So… long story short, moving here had been hell for them, and me… well I don't really have an opinion about it. And that is what Amber was trying to change.

My hair whipped my face when a new current of wind hit our camp, making the long locks slam into Amber's face, which se wrinkled beyond recognition. I couldn't help it, I laughed. Hard.

Grabbing my hair and putting it in my jacket before pulling the hood on to avoid its escape I laughed while Amber frowned resentfully at me. Me knowing she wasn't really mad I laid my head on her shoulder in apology, still laughing under my breath. Amber pushed me playfully away but the log was to small and I fell butt first in the wet sand and my jacket pockets vomited my money into the air.

Amber giggled and I joined her a second later, that is, until I noticed the green flashes in the sky.

-Amber! My money! I said while jumping to my feet.

Amber's laughter died and turned her head towards the heavens, where a couple of green papers soared like lost eagles heading to the beach. Amber got up and started running after the dollars.

-Come on Cory! She yelled while catching one of the dollars that flew low enough. I followed her in a heartbeat. We got pretty far away from the camp, as far as not being able to see it anymore but we kept running after the money until the wind started to die out and the green papers fell to the sand, in the water and some got caught in the trees.

Amber quickly got the ones lying on the sand and went after the ones still resisting on the trees while I went for the suicidal ones in the water. Thankfully the ocean seemed to like me as much as I liked it and returned my money in soft waves.

I saved all of them and shuck them gently to get the excess of water out and folded them inside my jean pocket. Turning towards Amber who had successfully retrieved the dollars but kept struggling with one on a high branch, something in the woods caught my attention. A giant shadow crept near Amber, too big to be an animal but to graceful to be a person.

I forced my eyes to see thru the thick darkness of the forest and got a glimpse of silver that suddenly got somewhat smaller and undeniably human as it got closer and closer to us. I took a step closer while the figure advanced lightly and dangerously close to Amber, who finally captured the last rebel dollar.

-Got it! Exclaimed Amber with pride, showing me the printed paper wiggling her eyebrows. I gasped in horror making Amber turn to her back and freeze in place.

A copper skinned man with the height and mass of a mountain was approaching us with a slightly wobbling step, a face of pure amazement and completely and utterly NAKED.

Amber was the first to break the silence and screamed bloody murder but stayed frozen in place. I didn't…

-Amber run! I yelled as my feet launched forward with adrenaline pumping in my veins while not knowing what I could possibly do to a man who was at least 2 heads taller and a truck full in muscle, it seemed as if he had pure steal beneath his bronzed skin.

Amber snapped out of her shock and started running back towards me. This seemed to get the man back down to earth and notice the chilly wind. His hands flew to cover his privates and when it proved to not be enough he ran back into the woods.

I got to a weeping Amber before she tripped face first in the sand. Holding her up I started pushing her in direction to the camp. Thinking it was over my head had time to think and remember a certain something I had in my other jacket pocket. When I had put it there I thought we wouldn't need it, or if we did, it wouldn't be to attack an American native. Still my hand searched for the cool metal in reassurance while comforting and pulling Amber away.

In the middle of a soothing phrase, the man popped out of the forest again, now in a pair of cut off jean shorts and in a full blown sprint towards us. Another blood chilling scream from Amber and my body sprung to life, I don't think I would ever be as fast as I was in that moment. My had took the blade and threw it with a skill only acts of reflex can achieve, the long steal dug into the sand just inches from the man's foot was and stopped with a look of utter shock.

Amber and I ran as fast as we could back to camp but half way there we found all the guys running in a stampede, faces from worried to scared and excited. Then no half naked Indian guy was after us. I signed, relived.

We got to them and one of the typical lider type guy, Jamal I think, stepped up.

-What happened? He asked as Amber flung herself to his arms, sobbing terrified. I shook my head and let them guide Amber and I back to the parking lot. Only then, surrounded by teenage boys, did I dare look back. The beach was desolated. The place that I'd thought had been captivating was now covered by a veil of mystery and horror, as if is it was a set prior to the filming of a scary movie.

My body trembled, I had made it out now, I wasn't so lucky before…

**So... what do you think? Please review, your opinion is really important.**


	3. Silence

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

**Chapter 3: Silence**

We got to the parking lot and I nearly had to use both elbows and fists to open my way to Amber. Once I got to her she'd already told the entire story, judging by the nervous looks of everyone in close reach.

-We should call the police. Suggested a tiny blond, biting at her cheaply manicured nails.

-No- I cut in, my voice sounding a little to flat, while enveloping Amber in a one armed hug- Amber is to scared right now, we should just take her home.

-But if that guy is a psycho and follows you home? Another guy said, one I didn't know his name, but his eccentric hair style, a messy half shaped afro, said everything. Not exactly your "to listen to" people.

I signed- Please, let's just go home, nothing happened and if we say anything to the cops our parents are going find out. Let's not blow this out of proportion.

-Blow it out of proportion?- My face turned to Amber in shock, she shuck my arm off, her face stained with tears- We were nearly raped!

I flinched. I'd never seen Amber so angry, let alone upset. And having heard her say _the word_, well, it just made it more real, more than I would ever want to admit. It wasn't allowed. I couldn't.

-But we weren't- again that flatness, but it was definitely better than desperation- , do you really want to explain this to your parents- I paused, not standing the betrayed look on Amber's face, and instead turned to all the others- Do any of you?

The fear was obvious in their faces. – Nothing happened, there's no reason to exaggerate and no one has to know.

-What's your problem? Amber hissed, eyes red with tears and anger- How can you be so calm about this?

-Amber, nothing happened, calm down please…

-Don't tell me what to do! What's wrong with you? Did you know the guy?

I had it there.

-Amber, really- I laughed sourly-, listen to yourself.

-Well I don't see another explanation. She finished so matter-a-fact. I almost laughed, really laughed. The guys around us started whispering and staring at each other with doubt. Actually considering this.

-Amber, I barely know my relatives… and seriously, this kind of stuff happens all the time in Mexico.

-Is that why you had that blade with you?

I froze and so did everyone else, was she really?...

I past an exasperated hand thru my hair that leaped at my face again. Breathing in and out slowly I didn't look at Amber. Not wanting the hurt to show as I stared intently at my sandy boots.

-I brought that blade in case we needed to cut something. - Not entirely a lie.

-Like wood? Sarcasm leaking from Amber's voice. I nearly groaned but settled with just pinching the bridge of my nose. It wasn't until I had my hand in front of my face that I noticed I was still shaking. I paid no mind to this and concentrated in finding something to say to them without either insult them or scare them. And amber wasn't making it easier. That blade wasn't that big. Only the military basic…

I took a deep, long breath and just shuck my head in defeat.

-Look guys, I don't know you… but I really, really don't want to get grounded over this so… do whatever you think best, I won't interfere.

With that I walked away towards the olive green and majorly rusted looking van in which I came only to stop with the thought that maybe, just maybe, I wouldn't be welcomed anymore. I thought in looking for a taxi but a voice calling my name made me turn around. It was Jamal.

Relaxing against the van I waited for him to reach me while seeing the group behind him. Amber was squished in a group hug and others glared resentfully at Jamal's back.

-If you came to try and change my mind, you're wasting your time. I said as soon as he was planted in front of me. He shuck his head and opened his mouth to speak, and stopped, as if he were trying to choose his words, very carefully. I mentally rolled my eyes but kept my face impassive, he was probably scared of me too. Then he finally found his voice and started with a kind murmur.

-Look, I'm on your side; I don't want to be grounded 'till collage… but I think this is serious and I really think Amber would feel a lot better if we told someone, too.

-I know. I breathed, shoving my cold hands in my jacket pockets and leaning my head on the van, staring tiredly at the gray sky. Jamal leaned closer to me, placing a hand on a side of my head, his arm shielding our faces from the inquisitive eyes of the others. I could nearly feel his breath on my face. Only this close did I notice just how attractive he really was. He was a lighter Afro-American with all their privileges, tall, just the right amount of muscle on him, the lean athlete look on him, a slightly squared jaw, pouty lips, big clear chocolate eyes with an honest gleam to them, crowned with long black eyelashes from which he looked at me, somewhat pleading.

-I've been talking to the boys and Chris said he knows some guys from the reservation that are sort of like their local police- Jamal leaned in even closer and his voice got even lower, barely audible, I wondered from who he was hiding this conversation, instead I concentrated in listening closer.-, they call them self's "the protectors", they could help and the police wouldn't be involved.

-Let's do it then, take Amber and let her tell them.

Jamal's eyes widen with surprise and then confusion. - You're not going?

I shuck my head: - I don't think it is best if a got near Amber right now, she's upset and I don't want to make things worse… She's my only friend.

Jamal nodded understanding and, I tried not to be offended, compassion softened his features. For a moment I thought I saw his eyes travel down to my lips but it was so fast that I couldn't say if it was real. Maybe I'd imagined it, he did have to look down to see me after all, he was a little more than half a head taller than me. Still, I felt uncomfortable.

With a nod as goodbye I walked away towards the beach, carefully avoiding everyone while watching sideways as Jamal gave instructions and explained to Amber everything he'd said to me. Amber took up on his offer immediately and some guy Elliot and a bunch of kids hopped on the van we'd came in and drove off to the reservation.

Jamal stayed behind and talked the guys down to a peaceful retreat, seeing they were too nervous to go home. I sat down on the same log Amber and I had been, how long ago? An hour? Two? Incredible how things can change so fast.

I found my backpack near the log and hugged it to my chest, meditating my situation, I was pretty sure no one in their right minds would drive me back now, and absolutely sure there were no taxis in La Push, so that only left… Walking back.

I groaned inwardly and rubbed my face, exhausted only to think about it. Sure, a 15 minute way from La Push to Forks, on car, walking… maybe an hour. I turned my face to the skies, clouded and visibly darkening, I could make it before night fall, but not before it rained.

-Shit. I signed into my hands. _Best day of the week, hands down…_ Great, now I'm being sarcastic with myself. I groaned again and got up before a voice in my head started to argue with me. I was just crossing the parking lot towards the road when I heard a honk and my name being called. Turning back around I saw Jamal in his second hand Altima waving and making signs for me to go ridding with him. The other people in the car gave him incredulous and irritated glares. He didn't seem to notice or he didn't care. I smiled hesitantly.

I'd already gotten in peace with the idea of walking and I seriously didn't want to make people angry with Jamal. But, I was actually a little frightened to go alone, and without my blade, I was easy prey if that guy decided to go after me. So, exhaling very slowly, I made my way to his car and sat in the back seat with other two, not very happy looking boys.

All the way back to Forks I avoided any type of contact with everyone and stared out the window, the only exchange was when Jamal asked where he should drop us off, the guy riding shotgun said at his place and as he asked us, I merely nodded. And then silence, a strange uncomfortable silence.

I found a little relieve with the green forest surrounding us, the green color was intense in some places, others more pale, but always green. At a point I really felt as if would suddenly creep up to me and swallow me whole. I dismissed it as nerves and boredom. We got to Forks and Jamal stopped at the shotgun guy's house and I quickly got out, the boy beside me looked confused to which I simply smiled and waved bye to them before turning around and made my way home. Under the fresh rain, and shaking hands.

It was so quiet…

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW. I REALLY NEED SOME LOVE HERE. I AIN'T FEELING IT PEOPLE.**


	4. Civilians

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

**Chapter 4: Civilians.**

**Ok, so, there's going to be a little Spanish in here but don't worry, translation's in right after the dialogs just like this: **_**(hello)**_** So, I hope you enjoy and I want to thank my first reviewer NinjaHarryPotter4life. Thank you so much for the review, and I really worked on what you said so, see if it's better.**

I got home before the rain really got to its thing and succeeded in saving my back pack from the water. I got my keys from my jean pocket and went right in the small pale yellow painted house with a sign of content. My parents were in the living room, speaking of bills and taxes while my two younger sisters watched TV sitting on the floor, my younger brother playing with toy soldiers in the far corner. Maybe he was trying to get as far away from Hannah Montana as he could. He always said it was for girls.

-Ya llegue _(I'm home). _I said, hanging my jacket with the others on the hamper and taking my dirty boots off before stepping foot on the rug and get my mom pissed. I like my inner organs arranged the way they are, thank you very much.

My parents looked up from all the papers and I instantly knew there was going to be no problem with them.

-¿Como les fue? _(How did it go?)_ Asked my mom. I shrugged and picked my boots up, careful to not shake them too much and leave a trail of sand.

-Todo bien, la playa era muy bonita. _(All good, the beach was beautiful)_ I answered opening the front door again to shake my boots free of sand on the little dark soil trail that got to the front door all the way from the side walk. The house being so small it didn't have a porch. At least not in front.

-¿Y no los agarro la lluvia? _(It didn't rain?) _Added my dad with clear intentions of laughing at me if it were true. I smiled proudly.

-No, hasta eso que estuvo muy calmado, pero nos venimos en cuanto empezó a relampaguear. _(No, it was actually very calm, but we had to come back once the lightning started)_

-Eso es lo que no me gusta de aquí _(That's what I don't like about here)_ - Said my mom, complain roughening her otherwise sweet voice-, llueve todos los dias, la ropa siempre se moja y todo está lleno de lodo. _(It rains every day, the clothes are always wet and everything is filled with mood)._

I tuned out right there, already knowing the drill, my mom would whine another couple of minutes, my dad would agree and my sisters would join with their very personal P.O.V.

Walking in only my partially wet socks I went to my sisters' room and sat on my chest, full of my stuff and cuddled in the blanquettes sitting beside me. I didn't know what would happen now. Would Amber talk to me on Monday? Would she just forget about it? Or would she ask more?

I signed and another round of questions came to my mind. What would happen to that freak? How were those "Protectors" going to help? Would my parents find out?

-Shit…

My head was throbbing; I had no answer to any of those questions, not even the slightest idea. And it bothered me, a lot. I rubbed my forehead and took of my dirty socks to throw them in the dirty laundry basket. With nothing to do I stared intently out the small window, rain still falling heavily outside but I could still see thru it. I saw my neighbor's house, a pale blue house just as small as this one; it looked as if it were being attacked by a sea monster as the rain hit it with savage waves.

My imagination started to get a little out of hand; I thought and decided to take a nap. I laid back on the queen sized bed my sisters shared, seeing as my bed was already occupied. Closing my eyes I relaxed into the fiery pink covers, and before I could notice, I was out cold.

I was awakened by the exasperating sound of the late night news reporter, sounding too happy to be talking about the rate in childhood inanition in South Africa. I rubbed my eyes lazily while getting out of bed and walked into the small corridor filled with imitation paintings hanging here and there.

I got to the living room where my dad and mom were watching the news, I wondered why they would bother, I didn't get half of what that guy was saying and I knew English. Probably just being entertained by the colorful pictures.

My stomach growled and I was more than happy to oblige. I crossed the little counter that divided the tiny living room from the microscopical kitchen. I found my sisters both doing their homework. I surveyed the place, confused. Where was Salvador?

I spotted a little black fur ball right under the TV screen and nodded, so like him. Salvador was about 3 years old and a devoted lover of the al mighty Television, I had to admit, I would be too if I had to stay indoors 24/7. Man that was cruel, even for me.

So I served myself a small portion of macaroni and cheese and put it in the microwave while watching my sisters and their slow process of reading. My sister Leonor, or just Leo, was the next in line after me, people used to say we looked a lot alike, before she gained a couple of pounds, still, she was beautiful and curvy as any 13 year girl can get. Long, strait, clear brown hair and big sly and fierce brown eyes. She was definitely the most shameless and most confident person I've met. And it showed.

Next to her, sitting in one of the small identical 4 pieced chairs, was Victoria, Vicky or V. She was an 8 year old Latino beauty, her skin a fair mocachino color that gave her that sun kissed look, even thou she hadn't seen the sun in weeks. Her hair was a dark brown, which glowed in the sun and turned shadowy in the night. Skinny as a tooth pick her head looked too big for the body to hold, her face was the innocent blend of pouty lips and high cheekbones, eyes the same dark green as my mom's. She also had, by far, the longest and most curled eyelashes in the family. Easily the prettiest one of all us Landin girls.

The microwave ringed as the time was up and I got my dinner, grabbing a fork and eating standing next to the sink. I was done in a minute and washed all the plates that were already there from what must have been dinner. My sisters finished before I did and left with a short goodnight and a couple seconds later so did my parents, with Salvador in my mom's arms.

With the dishes done and put away I went into my sisters' room and got my blankets and pajamas from over my chest. Biding my sisters' goodnight I plugged in my earphones and listened to my iPod while I got myself and my foldable bed sofa ready for sleep. When I said the house was small, I meant **SMALL**. A one story, two bedrooms, one bathroom, garage and a back porch the size of a shoe box. Try fitting in a family of six. Someone had to do the sacrifice.

My sisters and I shared one room and my parents and Salvador the other, but unlike Salvador, I couldn't fit in a queen sized bed with two other people, so I was stuck with the only sofa that occupied most of the living room. I wasn't complaining. It was way better than the floor (which I'd slept on for over a month before they bought the sofa/bed), and soon enough I'd have my own bedroom.

I'd been fixing this little back porch for over 3 months now; I had made walls with wood panels and glued a rug on the wooden floor. All I had to do now was save up to buy some real doorknobs and security locks. That was the only way I could convince my dad to let me turn that porch in a room.

So for now, I was stuck with the sofa and all my stuff doing time share with my sisters. I signed and took my earplugs out as one of my favorite songs came to an end. As I slowly fell into a comatose state, I vaguely asked myself. How was Amber doing?

I was grateful when sleep came over me before I could dwell on that too much.

Next day went and came in a blur. I helped out my mom in the house, mowed my neighbor's front and back yard as it wasn't raining, got 5 dollars out of it, did the same on our front and back yard for free and went to do my laundry and homework. I was very glad to have all those things to do and help me stay away from the phone.

This morning when I got up my subconscious had been attacking me with the idea of calling Amber and make up some excuse to fix things with her, but with pure will power I'd been able to resist. That and another million things to do. The conversation we needed to have couldn't be done thru the phone. Where her parents could here and she could just hang up.

Still, I was dreading Monday. I didn't know what to say to her. I couldn't lie and I couldn't just wait for her anger to wear off. It wouldn't and it would just end up in her never talking to me again.

As soon as I was done with my English essay I picked my things from the small table, and went to my sisters' room to get my pajamas and set my way to the bathroom. It was pretty late anyways, so I might as well put those on now.

I took my pretty god damned time in there, letting the hot water soothe my over stressed body. I finally had to get out and dried myself with one of the towels that were stacked up next to the sink. The mirror was fogged up by the vaporized water, running my hand thru the middle I saw first my eyes and progressively mi entire upper body.

I stared long and hard, trying to find some sort of evidence to all the nerves I had, but other than the tired look on my eyes, anyone would say I was ok… Good.

I combed my wet hair that went all the way to my waist and rubbed it one more time with my towel before disposing it to the basket. I dressed up in my pajamas and stood there, staring at my reflection. How could I look so… young.

Again I was surprised at my looks, I was rather pretty, to say the least, I had my mother's ivory skin and her deep forest green eyes, some of my dad's features, like the high cheekbones and the small ears, also that way to look at people. Some said it was a wise gaze, others said it was a detective vein that got stuck in my eye balls, mostly my friends. Other than that I was completely mom. Only I had the elegant and sophisticated look my mom had, her long arched neck, her delicately marked jaw, that dreamy form to the eye, and my father's presence, the omniscient stance that reclaimed respect. There was even a time when a kid my age called me "Miss". Only me now… It used to be my brother too.

I shut my eyes with such force my ears started to pulse and a faint whistling sound began. Slowly relaxing my eyelids I calmed myself by breathing in and out repeatedly. It always surprised me not to look wrinkled, dirty and beat. They say you look as you feel. I felt so old…

Once I was calm enough I got out of the bathroom with my bundle of dirty clothes and threw those in my empty basket. Fortunately no one was on the couch so I got the chance to go to bed early. I fell asleep a couple of minutes later, only to wake up tired and sore the next morning. I had slept _so good_, that I hadn't moved a finger in all night… the irony.

I silenced the alarm clock and hurried to use the bathroom to after words wake my sisters. The only freaking way I could use the toilet before it was too late. Both got up to fast to be a Monday morning and started getting ready as my mom got up and made breakfast for Salvador. My dad had already gone to work.

I shrugged on a dark gray sweater and a pair of washed off jeans with my earphones plugged and Eminem blasting on my iPod. I pair of black and white sneakers and my backpack and I was ready. My hair really didn't need much, it was naturally curled by my pillow and only a little brush and water did the trick.

I had a lot of spare time as my sisters got ready to eat my frosted flakes in harmony, Salvador smiled at me from his seat over a big pot on a chair. I made a funny face and he laughed, that rich, heart wrenching laugh only little kids can have. Made me smile for the first time that day. Today was the day I'd have to face Amber. And I wasn't sure about anything yet.

-Ya es hora. _(It's time). _My mom called as she cleaned up the table and swung Salvador to her arms and settle him on her hip. My sisters go the message and ate faster. I stud up and went to get my old gray hoodie and my black rain coat. It might not be raining right now, but sure as hell it would be later. My sisters finished up her cereal and ran to the garage and on to the red alien looking van where my mom waited for us with Salvador firmly strapped in his seat.

Leonor won shotgun and I sat all the way to the back seat. More nervous than I would ever admit, It sort of remembered me of my first day at school, how we'd left the house so early to spend near an hour to find each school. And how stupid we felt when we found out we'd passed them over three times. First we got to Vicky's school, then to Leonor's and finally mine. Still, it felt too soon.

My mom dropped me off on the parking lot and drove off. Looking at the school closely, I understood why it was so hard to find. It really didn't look as a school, it was just a bunch of red brick buildings smudged in middle of an over sized meadow in the woods. The only real sign of civilization was the road it was on.

The parking lot was slowly filled with all the cheap and old cars in the state as I walked to my first class in building four, English. I'd immediately dismissed the idea of waiting for Amber. I could wait till lunch and till I got a good explanation.

-Cori! Cori! Wait up!

I stopped mid-step and turned on my feet, sure that I looked as shocked as that movement made me look as a mime. Amber was running towards me. A quick glance over reveled me she had no intension to hurt me. Then, once in arm reach, she pulled me into a bone crushing hug. Ok, maybe I was wrong, love did hurt.

-Amber? I said, uncertain as to if I was talking to Amber or a cloned psycho Amber.

-I'm so sorry, I had no right to treat you the way I did, I'm so, so sorry. She stammered an itsy bitsy to fast and strait into my ear. I slowly pulled out from her hug to face her with and expression like "huh?"

Amber bit down on her lip and, looking ashamed, began to explain. – I'm sorry Cori, about Saturday, but I was so scared that I couldn't think straight and I didn't realize that if it hadn't be for what you did that guy would've… I'd have been…

I stopped her, raising a hand and closing my eyes for the shortest second, erasing the mental image she'd given me. I smiled at her anxious expression and, even against my personal rules; I hugged her gently, having to stand a little on my toes to envelope her neck with my arms.

-No problem, I get it, I should've been more understanding, it's not easy to go thru what you were, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you.

Amber laughed some sarcasm and some truth in it, hugging me back for a short second before I pulled back, the bell sounded and I waved her away to her class. She asked if I would still have lunch with her. I rolled my eyes and huffed.

-Sure thing, now go learn something. Amber rolled her eyes and left.

I exhaled with true and strong relieve. The first classes went so fast that I nearly didn't notice the stares I was getting from the other kids. Almost. It seemed as if the rumor had spread like a plague and people that didn't even go to the beach that day were avoiding me like you would avoid taxes. All but crawl on the walls to get away.

I was sort of having fun with it when the bell rang for lunch and I hurried to gather my stuff when a heavy hand touched my shoulder.

I was off my seat in a heartbeat when I saw Jamal's amused face.

-Hey, calm down tiger, "Say no to violence"

I looked at his raised hands in sign of peace and then noticed everyone was staring at us, mostly my raised fist, but yeah, they looked pretty alarmed. I quickly retreated my fist to its place, ignoring everyone and went to shove my notebooks in my back pack. A dark hand gave me my last pencil and I took it with a small smile. Sipping my backpack shut I turned to Jamal.

-So, how you doing? He asked with underlined intensions, I shuck my head and shrugged.

-Fine, thanks.

-You haven't noticed the staring, then. He added, laughing under his breath. I arched and eyebrow and laughed with him. Starting my way out the class room with Jamal at my side.

-I'm not blind. I laughed as I caught the door before it shut in our faces. That's how fast kids were running from me. I laughed harder.

-And Amber? Asked Jamal as our laughter died out. I smiled sarcastically, getting exactly what he meant.

-Well, saying fine isn't exactly true but, between us, yeah, all good.

-That's good, not like it was your fault after all. Jamal shrugged while saying this, as if with that everything were fixed. I smiled wider. Men, always so simple. Jamal frowned and began making faces: - What? Got something on my face?

I laughed at myself as I understood I'd been staring to long. More than the strictly necessary.

-No, it's nothing. We got to the cafeteria and I opened the door for us. Jamal made a face that I pretended not to notice, as well as the people whispers and furtive glances. I waved good bye and headed to an empty table to wait for Amber.

I sat down and imagined all the dumb stuff they would make up about me. International spy, government experiment, alien. I was having a blast with this, why hadn't I come up with this before. I decided to over act it a little and sat posing like a rapper would, big capital letters saying "Don't mess with me".

I crushed my lips into a fine line, fighting laughter as a pair of girls nearly tripped as I caught them looking as they passed, note: tripping on thin air, nice. _God, could you have made them a little stupider?_

Amber appeared at my side, giggling merrily. She must have got a glimpse of the scene. I sat decently in my chair and smiled shamelessly.

-Here- she said, throwing a thick green ball on my lap-, and here- a red can glided its way to me, I caught it before it skied to the floor and smiled nostalgic at the title. Reading it out loud: - Coke.

She smiled and gave a bite at her sandwich. : - You know me far too well. I said, mocking a deep British accent.

Amber shrugged: - I consider it to be one of my most outstanding achievements.

I rolled my eyes at her and opened the can, taking a little sip. My eyes focused on the group of girls that usually sat with us. They were in another table and cast us occasional discreet glances and murmuring under their breaths.

-Seems like we're going to be eating alone. I said in a casual tone, as if I was talking about the weather. Amber's eyes went in the same direction as mine, but just waved it off. She glanced the opposite way and suddenly froze and her face glowed with excitement.

-Or not. Amber sat up straighter in her seat and I turned to see what she meant when I saw Jamal making his way up to us food tray, smile and everything. Well everything except his friends. I looked down at my lap and took the little ball of green paper and gave Amber a quick thanks while shoving it in my jean pocket.

-Hey. He greeted, flashing us a million dollar smile. Amber responded with her own and her cheeks took a rosy color that made me reevaluate the situation. I nodded in Jamal's direction and took another drink of my soda. When Amber shifted her short hair behind her ear.

I nearly choked on the coke.

-Whoa, slow down there girl- Jamal patted my back gently, slightly alarmed-, you ok? I shook him of as the coughing got better and breathed deeply. This is not good

-Sorry- I said hoarsely-, I remembered something.

The either believed it or pretended to, Jamal nodded and turned to face Amber with a cautious look.

-Speaking of remembering, I'd been meaning to ask you, how did things go with 'em Super Steroidians from La Push?

Amber laughed at the name but otherwise looked nervous. Leaning closer to us I knew she was getting ready for her mille long speech.

-Well, it went a lot better than I expected, I thought I wouldn't have the courage to do it but it was a strangely comforting experience. They were scary, I mean, have you seen the size of those men? Wonder what they eat.

"Anyways, we got to this Emily Young's place, and I mean it, I almost ran off when I saw her, she had this three creepy looking scars on her face, but then she smiled at us and kindly invited us to come in. we where lucky to find her boyfriend, if we'd have been a minute later we wouldn't have found his dust.

"After the introductions where made, Ben told them why we where there and, seriously, I'd would've laughed if I hadn't been so intimidating. Sam and his little giant padawans got up from the tiniest most feminine looking table, flowers in the middle and everything, and crossed their arms over their chest in perfect coordination, looked as if it were ripped off a mafia film.

"Then, the lider, Sam Uley, started making me questions, first very basic and considerate questions. When he asked me to describe the man it was as if he'd burned a fuse, the recognized him immediately and one of them laughed. Not a "ha, ha, good one" laugh, but a "teary eye, slap a knee, hold on a counter for support" Laugh.

Amber took a second to show her indignation, making little hand signs as if trying to draw in the air her frustration. Taking a deep breath, she leaned closer with her eyes intent on me, and started with what she might suppose would be most interesting for me.

-I was so grateful when another one wacked him over the head. But it didn't last long. That Sam guy said they knew the man, his name is Paul Thail. Oh, and guess what? He's the missing piece of the team Craptastic.

My eyes nearly popped out of their sockets at this, taking a lot more interest since she'd started her story. Jamal leaned in closer too, apparently shocked as well. Amber continued with a satisfied look on her face, smiling wildly.

-Sam began to apologize for the guy and all the others started giving him all sorts of compliments, but we didn't bite and we started to leave when the woman, Emily, stopped me and said, quote "Give him a chance, not everything is what it seems, he's a great boy" I have no idea what she meant but by the way she looked, she seemed to know something and the way those guys smiled told me they were in it to.

-So- I started, pausing, as if thinking my words carefully before saying them-, instead of getting help, you just got bull-to-go.

-Well I don't know- Amber signed, playing with her fingers-, it was weird but I really felt better after I left, now that I was sure he wasn't some psycho and that maybe everything was a misunderstanding.

I took another long drink at my coke, enjoying the minimal burn of the gas bubbles in my throat.

-Wow. Said Jamal before biting down on his burger with a thoughtful expression. We talked a little after that, about classes, homework and a party in the wood about a month away. I finished my soda and started playing with the can, rolling it across the table when a pair of white pale hands took it away from me. I looked up somewhat offended that my toy had been stolen.

-Don't do that, people are staring and you look retarded. Amber reprimanded me, pointing at my face with the aluminum can. I smirked and extended my hand to her.

-Check this out.

Amber gave me back the can with unwilling but curious eyes while Jamal just smiled like an Egyptian cat.

I was fairly aware that I was being watched, but that would make it all the better. I took the can in my left hand and squeezed it shut with all the strength I could sum up and took special care in keeping my face blank. The metal piece started to give in with a high pitched squeak as it bent in my fist. Amber's face was a definite Kodak moment worthy and Jamal, after picking up his jaw from where ever it dropped, was laughing his lunges out.

Looking around the cafeteria I sourly smiled to see that certainly, most of the kids there saw my little display of "the force is in you". I laughed along with Jamal, who was slowly turning an unhealthy purple as his eyes watered freely. Amber joined us and grabbed the remaining of the can with hilarious precaution.

-You know? I think you get a dime for each one of these, you could be rich.

I stuck my tong out at her, not having the strength to give a smart reply. The bell rang and we still laughed as we exited the cafeteria, we waved good bye and went to our classes. If I'd thought they were exaggerating before, now it gotten downright ridiculous. This group of girls just subtly ran off in an opposite direction from where I was even thou there next class was the other way.

-Civilians.

**I'm open for any questions you may have, but the story really goes slow, I'm trying to capture the whole live and feel process and not just jump to the juicy stuff, so probably it's going to be a very long story. Hope you don't get bored before the good stuff starts.**


	5. Stereos and Suspicion

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

**Chapter 5: Stereos and Suspicion.**

**Ok so this chapter is a lot shorter than the last one, more unsubstantial but still, vital for the evolvement of the story. And again thanks to NinjaHarryPotter4life, I really appreciate the support, and to everyone reading this, please, just say hi and let me know you're out there, just the type of inspiration I need.**

My last two classes went on pretty much the same, everyone avoided me and I could almost swear that my history teacher was starting to get a vibe of it from the way he cautiously referred to me for my homework. I only smiled kindly as I gave my essay. It was fun with the students, embarrassing with the teachers.

Once history class was over I went on to the parking lot, normally this hour would be of Spanish class for me, but seeing as I could speak it more than perfectly, the principal gave me this hour for "R and R" (rest and recreation). An evil smile came to my lips as I approached Amber's car_. Rest and Recreation indeed._

I got to the old silver-ish Honda and opened the door to the passenger seat to then proceed to search in the cup holders for the keys. After a minute I found them near the break under the steering wheel. Probably dropped them while trying to catch me this morning. Poor girl would lose her head if her neck weren't holding it in place.

I got out the car and began to consider every possible outcome of what I was about to do. I must say, I was looking forward to seeing Amber in another hour. I opened the trunk and pulled out a big luggage bag from in between all of the useless stuff Amber had in there. The thing was heavier than I remembered but I still managed to carry it to the back seat.

I leaned the front seats all the way down to give me enough space and started emptying the old bag on them. Once everything was out and in a specific order I began my work with expert hands.

I remembered the procedure, even thou I'd only seen half of it and all backwards, but I was still very confident in the results. My confidence kept me going up until the point I had the entire dashboard dissembled. I made a long uncomfortable pause.

-Oookaaay.

I stared at all the wire and screws. I took a look at the time on my old cell. I had half an hour to have this done. I signed with disappointment. I would only be able to do half the job.

I took the shiny stereo and began to but everything else away in the bag, I would have to wait another day to put the rest of the sound system in. While I worked I faintly remembered the conversation I had with Amber regarding this. She'd refused to the single mention of the subject, so I was forced to use my lowest methods of persuasion and got her to agree… or something like that.

Amber had driven me back home each day from the first month I'd been here for free. So, I had the right of a retribution of some sorts, and this was it, a complete surround system with amplifiers and vicious subwoofers I'd brought from my brothers car from Mexico that would literally, make this thing bounce on its wheels. Or break its windows at its least.

But for now, I would only be able to install the stereo and the crappy Honda speakers would have to do. Putting the bag back into the trunk I cheeked the time again, 15 minutes. I hurried to get that effed-up radio out and to connect the thing before Amber came. She'd agreed to this but seeing half her car torn apart would defiantly set her mind on a different direction. So if she got here before I was done, I was completely positive that she wouldn't have the guts to move anything once it was already installed.

I worked in utter silence until the first students started to fill the parking lot; some noticed my presence and were curious of what I was doing. Some that actually saw what I was doing looked about ready to call the principal… or the cops.

I ignored them the best I could while still watching out for any signs of Amber. Soon enough I was done and leaned against the door frame to examine my work. It looked almost professional.

-Now, everything back to its place- My eyes traveled along al the discarded parts of the dash board and sighed- Damn.

I quickly started to put everything back together while being absolutely certain that I wouldn't be done before Amber got here and began to mentally prepare for her reaction. She wouldn't die, that was sure, and heart attacks aren't entirely fatal if they are treated in time. And the parking lot was filled with possible paramedics.

I was about done with the first piece that involved the A. C. vents when I spotted Amber walking over here… with Jamal.

I froze for a moment, and then continued my work twice as fast. If something described my friendship ways would be "know it all". So when my friends in México talked about a detective vein, it wasn't just a form of expression. The people I befriended became objects of observation and after a couple of weeks I could tell what every simple gesture they made meant. That was just my way of getting to know people. And Amber wasn't an exception.

So when in the cafeteria I spotted the first signs of a crush I wasn't entirely happy about it. It wasn't that I didn't like Jamal, on the contrary, I found him to be a very kind and handsome boy, but, I didn't know if he felt that way for Amber too. She had a very frail self-esteem and I didn't want to see her hurt over this.

I raised my eyes again in search of Amber and I was surprised to see that they were no longer alone. There were some overly grown, bronze skinned men talking with them.

I remembered what I'd been told in lunch, the jokes about steroids and Al Pacino rip offs. Still, I was a little surprised they were true. Not only were they humongous but they seemed somewhat coordinated, as if they gravitated around the oldest one. One who was heatedly talking to a panicking Amber.

I picked up the speed on my process with one eye on my job and another on the scene before me. I wasn't close enough to hear what they were saying but I could try to read their expressions and make theories.

The man, I suppose that was Sam, said something and Amber looked mockingly confused.

Amber asked something with the same face and Jamal laughed, and then tried to cover it off as coughing.

The men looked at each other while "Sam" responded with a passive face.

Amber turned to Jamal and he turned to survey the parking lot.

So fast that I slammed my forehead to the bottom of the steering wheel I duck out of sight. The reason? I had no idea. I waited another second, rubbing gently my throbbing forehead, and slowly went back to attaching dashboard parts and James Bond impersonation.

The "Sam" spoke, face blank with a very upset Amber while Jamal observed, appearing offended.

Amber shook her head and began to speak long and hard with her face red with anger.

Another one of the men, third tallest, started to negotiate with Amber, or so it seemed, and Amber listened intently. He finished with an almost pleading expression and Amber sighed, nodding in resignation.

Jamal took Amber's arm and started pulling her away with a semi-decent good bye to the men who just stared unmoving, one or two a little anxious at the exchange between Amber and Jamal or whatever deal they come to.

I put the last part in place and gave the whole form a couple of soft punches, checking for loose pieces. Amber saw me after she waved goodbye at Jamal and smiled to me. I immediately threw my tools under my seat and the old radio under the back one before Amber opened the driver's side door and got inside with the same pleasant face. I smiled and handed her the keys.

She took them and was about to say something while starting the engine. Then she froze, staring at the Sony master piece that came to life with colorful letters. I took my IPod and plugged it in; playing the same song I had that morning. The speakers were a little busted, but decent enough. Handing a shocked Amber a small controller I said in the most cheerful tone I could achieve.

-Enjoy.

She dropped the thing as if burned her and her hands flew to the luminescent stereo that suddenly unfolded a small screen. Amber squeaked and jumped deeper into her seat. I picked the controller from under her feet and placed it again in her frozen hands.

-This here- I said, as if talking to a baby-, not floor.

Then she blew.

-What the hell did you do?

I stared with total innocence straight into her blue eyes.

-What I told you I would. My tone hinting the unspoken "duh". Amber began to make her famous fish faces and doodled in the air for a little while. I let her vent and just as I saw she'd recovered from the initial shock I started talking, cutting her before she got all reasonable on me.

-Amber, we'd talked about this and you said go, and you know I can't really go to your house to do this so I'll do it on my free hours…

Amber huffed; I shut up and stared at her, confused, before she turned to me with childish deception.

-I thought we were going to do this together.

I laughed: - And here I thought you were backing down.

Then it was her turn to laugh: -Did you really think I'd pass up an opportunity to get a good set of acoustic in this old thing?

I mock glared at her to finally shake my head condescendingly.

-Well, I can't finish it tomorrow, not enough time but the next day we could start here and see if we could finish it in your place- I paused my "planning on the go" to look at her in the eyeball, serious now and not to happy-, but that would mean you'll have to skip your last period class.

Amber signed, fake heartbreak: - P.E., medieval torture, what a loss.

I rolled my eyes at her and turned to see out the window as Amber backed out the parking lot. She had to stop behind another cheap Sentra as a line formed to exit the school. That's when I spotted the giant men were still here next to an old classic red car… talking to the guy who flashed us.

My eyes widen when I saw him, he hadn't been around when they'd been talking to Amber, thank God. He must've just gotten here.

I looked at them as he frowned at what the third tallest said with an excited face. He seemed impatient until something the other guy said caught his attention. Shock paled his otherwise dark skin and cut the guy in the middle of a sentence.

Groin boy, Paul, if I remembered correctly, began to make all sorts of gestures, first a height, making a cutting signal just about half his arm, then something like a halo around his head to then go crazy on front of his face and body.

Amber advanced a couple of inches and stopped, then decided to try out the stereo, poking at the screen as if expecting it to be a touch screen. I let her on her own and continued to observe the oh so interesting specimens before me.

The rest of the men had their eyes so wide with a face that said "oh shit" when the oldest asked something, recomposing himself right away. The skinniest one started gesturing too, signalizing the spot where they'd talked with Amber and Jamal, then made a height cut on his arm, inches to get to his shoulder, a shorter halo over his head and then nothing made sense, he started talking and moving his hands a lot as this "Paul" guy looked each time closer to homicide with a big neon sign that said "Defecate here" pointing at his head.

All the other men put on sorry faces as the guy covered his face with both hands, looking desperate. I frowned and turned to ask Amber what she'd talked about with them, so maybe I'd understand something when she shot up the volume on the stereo, and, cheap speakers or not. I was nearly left deaf.

I jumped at the sudden assault and covered my ears for a short second, to retrieve the control from her hands and press the mute button.

-Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry. Cried Amber, covering her ears and a great part of her red face. Embarrassed. I laughed under my breath and raised the control to her eye line and began to press each one. First I lowered the volume and then raised it to a normal level, paused it, stopped, played, changed songs, turned it off and started it on again before giving her back the controller. Sometimes practice is better than theory.

Amber smiled shyly and changed some songs until she found something she liked. I smiled back and turned back to my analysis of species while beginning to understand where Darwin got his idea that us humans came from apes, recalling all the hand show and silly faces they'd made, trying to communicate. The line of cars finally advanced when my eyes found the groin kid and Co. They stared long and hard at us, all a little surprised and the first one alarmed.

I looked away as we left the parking lot and listened to Amber sing along to some pop song, thrilled with her present and I didn't have the courage to tell her what and who I'd seen there. She was in her happy place now. Promising myself that I'd ask her tomorrow I waved goodbye as she dropped me of in my house and drove off, still singing.

I walked up to my front door and searched my pockets for my keys when I heard the sound of a loud engine taking the corner of my street. I found the keys and began to open the door while taking a distracted and not very interested glance to the source of the noise. Maybe Mr. Reynolds finally fixed his car… but instead I found a red old classic car pass with a bunch of muscled men squeezed comically in the minimal space, al sitting on top of each other, members almost hanging out the opened windows.

As soon as I saw them I opened the door and slowly went in, pretending not to take interest and steal one last, discrete look at the car that turned right on the next corner and out of sight…

In the same direction Amber went.

**Yup, so this is it, I'm going to try and make longer chapters and update sooner but a can't promise anything, I'm also starting a new story too, but I won't post it yet, not entirely sure I can handle two stories at a time. So I'm going to dedicate myself to this one for now. Please review and I'm still open for questions. Happy 2011.**


	6. Truth or Lie?

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

**Chapter 6: Truth or Lie?**

**Ok, so this chapter has a little bit of Spanish but it'll have its translation just like the last time. I'm sorry it took so long for me to update but I've been very busy (ironed 47 large shirts for my sister's husband, for FREE). But my hands are fine now… I'd also like to thank the people who reviewed: NinjaHarryPotter4life (you're awesome), softballcrazy42, michelle7, lovegurl5231, thank you so much, this chapter is dedicated to all of you. Really made my day with your reviews... So I hope you guys like it.**

I was panicking as I closed the door behind me, taking my rain coat off and hanging it blindly I felt my heart pumping wildly. Those men where following Amber…

-Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. I chanted under my breath as I threw my back pack on the couch, heading towards the phone. To stop in front of it, she wouldn't have gotten home yet, and I didn't want to scare her mother if it was a false alarm… But what if those men actually caught up to her?

-¿Corinna? Corinna ven a ayudarme a lavar los trastes. _(Corinna? Corinna come help me wash the dishes)_- Called my mother from the kitchen, funny thing I didn't notice her there, cleaning Salvador's smudged with cheese face with a rag-, ¿despues me puedes ayudar a aspirar la sala porfavor? _(Then can you help me vacuum the living room please?)_

I mearly nodded and headed to wash a medium size pile of dishes, this would keep me busy while Amber gets home. I heard Salvador protest in his barely understandable voice under the rag, sounding as if he were suffocating. He should've thought of this before he went all Jackie Chan on those Cheetos.

I finished the dishes in a minute and went to the crime scene in the living room. Sweet mother of Jesus. Salvador should be posted in the FBI's wanted list as an active aggressor by now. What he did to those innocent Cheetos…

I was laughing shakily as I went to the garage for the vacuum cleaner. Amber should be home by now… I started to vacuum the little square that had to most Cheeto corpus, over the couch and under it, when I was sure all the evidence was destroyed. I went to the phone on a little table next to the couch and dialed the number I barely remembered. I didn't call Amber at all, only emergencies, and I hadn't had one since we got here.

The phone rang three times before it was answered by an older woman's voice.

-Willis Family.

-Good afternoon Mrs. Willis. This is Cory; I'm sorry to bother you but, is Amber there? I bit my lower lip, cursing myself for sounding so formal. Damned nerves talking.

-Oh hello sweetie- Mrs. Willis voice sounded pleasantly surprised, practically cooed at me-, you're lucky she just crossed the door.

I heard a little rustle as the phone changed hands, my body instantly relaxed as I heard Ambers voice on the speaker:- Cory? What is it?

Amber's voice was worried and I rolled my eyes, as if I would only call her if I were dying. Hilarious.

I took a deep breath, not really knowing how to phrase my next question correctly.

-Amber, what did you talk with those men?

A long silence on the other line.

-Wait a minute. She said as a loud shifting took place, heavy footsteps and a door slamming shut. Amber took the phone to her room. All the tension that I had simply disappeared and waited patiently. If Amber was lucid enough to think of hiding this from her parents then everything was fine.

A low sigh came from Amber as she spoke:- You saw us.

Not a question, a statement.

-Mmm, and?

Another sigh: - Well, they were there to accompany the guy to apologize to us and explain everything.

I frowned: - And why didn't he? I asked, genially curious.

-Because I didn't want to hear it…- a short pause, the ones Amber usually made when she bluffed and then she explained, a shy voice: - and I sort of used you as an excuse… just a little.

-Just a little?

Amber laughed under her breath and I heard the soft whisper of her bed sheets. She must be getting comfortable on her bed. Well, don't mind if I do… I spread my legs across the couch and grabbed one of Salvador's teddy bears and used it as a pillow while kicking my sneakers off. They fell on the floor with a muffled thud and silence ruled the kingdom.

-Comfy? - Amber laughed and I nodded even though she couldn't see it.

-Yes, you? I asked as I punched the teddy a little to soften it more.

-Yup- she responded, overly popping the "p"- , well, were was I? Oh yeah. Sam found me after school on my way to the parking lot and he and his friends told me that this "Paul" guy wanted to personally apologize to me.

-And I come in… where? I cut in as I grabbed the dumb teddy and threw it over to Salvador's toy basket in the far corner. I missed but it was close enough to the thing to consider it in its territory.

Amber made a frustrated noise, the one she made each time I cut her in middle of a good story.: -You come in when Sam wanted to call the guy over and I just happened to mention that I wasn't the only one who'd had an eyeful of his "glory" and that he had something he should probably give back to you before you buy another one, Jamal laughed at that.

I paid no attention to the proud tone she had when she mentioned that last part nor the special pronunciation she gave to Jamal's name, sort of extending it, making it sound distinguished. No, I said nothing of it; I had other matters in hand. Like:

-Are they really going to give me my blade back?

-I suppose, after I expressed my very personal point of view of the moral law that is decency… well, we came to the agreement that they'd come over tomorrow to talk with both of us, maybe then they'll give it back.

Amber finished with a bit of reluctance, as if she had to see the guy now instead of in another 12 hours. I didn't judge her, I was suddenly annoyed myself at the fact.

-You are a deceiving young child, very naughty Amber… I'm so proud. I said cynicism clear in my voice. Amber laughed merrily and I decided not to say anything to her about the men possibly following her. I wasn't sure of anything and it would only scare her. So we ended talking of homework and her birthday next week. After a little while we said our goodbyes and hung up. I stayed on the couch and looked out the window, Goosebumps littering my skin.

Amber hadn't noticed those men following her, and granted, maybe they weren't but if the chances were it turned out true. What could I do? What _should_ I do?

Amber said that they'd been looking specifically for her; did they want to hurt her because she tried to tattle on their friend? Or were they helping the guy get what he wanted in the beginning?

I was all worked up by the mare thought of seeing those guys tomorrow but it presented me the opportunity to actually figure out what they were after. Reading their faces from afar can only give you so much information, now I needed a face to face confrontation. I was sure I would be able to get at least one reaction out of them to tell me what was really going on.

I got up from the sofa as my mom called us over to eat our dinner. I hadn't notice just how late it was. I must have looked very stupid just staring out the window for over an hour. My sister Leo made a comment about it, nothing new; I would've been worried if she hadn't.

So the next morning came to fast and I started to wonder when I would have some peace again. For now at least I had to deal with myself. And as I stared at myself in the mirror I understood just how much insomnia d I'd been under.

The girl in front of me wore a subtly provocative warm beige sweater, the cleavage was in a low "v" that showed just a light shadow of my breasts and hugged my figure enough to mark my curves and still let me breathe. A pair of skinny clear jeans and some low heeled caqui boots I borrowed from my mom. And that was just the clothes.

I'd picked some strands of hair up on the sides, letting some softly curled locks frame my face. And, shame on me, I'd actually gotten to the point that I applied make up. A bit of mascara, and a light shadow in the palest pink that highlighted my green eyes in a way I'd never thought possible, it looked like a supernatural halo that was really starting to scare me. Then again, I was more scared of the lip gloss on my mouth.

I looked good, seriously good but it wasn't me, my lips looked as if I'd French kissed some salivating cow. I took some toilet paper and began to wipe that thing off when my mom called me from what I supposed was the van by the muffled sound of her voice. I threw the used paper leaving a delicate cover of that glow and all the rubbing with the paper just made my lips a darker more tentative pink while all I wanted was to wash my face and stop acting like a baby.

I ran out with my back pack and my longer, thicker, black rain coat, one my dear old lady neighbor gave to me when I started to work for her. The same one I reserved for special occasions like floods and what was going on out there right now, apocalyptic rain.

Like yesterday the ride to school seemed to short for my brain wrecking nerves, even thou my mom had stopped to escort Vicky up to the front door of her school with a wide floral umbrella, much to my sister's dismay.

I said good bye to my mom and kissed Salvador's forehead in hopes to smudge most of the remaining lip gloss on him. No such luck, damn those long lasting thingies. I got out the van covering with my coat both me and my back pack all the way to my first class.

I got to the class room seconds before the teacher was and mostly ignored the poem he recited for us, now my attention was on the newly found staring from my male classmates. If I had known the effect I would have I wouldn't have put the freaking sweater on. Where fear had been now ruled lust and it had me curling uncomfortably in my seat.

When the bell rang I already had everything packed and nearly ran out as soon as I had the rain coat on. Karma's a bitch.

All the next classes were the same, some amazed glances and me running off and dodging students. I so liked it better when they were peeing their pants at the sight of me. I really couldn't handle the staring, and I began to fear it would show. My legs were shaking so much already.

I hopped that lunch would go better and that Amber made no comments. I was out of Algebra and about to go off to the cafeteria when Jamal caught me before I got to the door; I slowly turned and gratefully saw that, if he was checking me out, he wasn't making a parade out of it.

I smiled at him and we walked to the cafeteria in a peaceful silence.

-You look nice. He said, as a compliment I'm sure. I rolled my eyes.

-More like uncomfortable. I raised my face to the sky that had finally stopped weeping. I turned to Jamal a second later to see his confused expression. I faked a smile and nodded towards something that had just caught in my peripheral vision. Jamal looked in the direction I signaled and his face turned red under his dark skin. A couple of his friends where making "way to go" signs while they thought I wasn't looking.

I shuck my head and laughed under my breath: - I liked it a lot more when they only saw me to know in which direction to run away.

Jamal laughed along: - Yeah, I think so, you do look really cute thou.

-Thanks. I couldn't help but smile at him, he was just so nice and respectful about all this, he noticed it I didn't like the attention so he just soothed me and walked in friendly companionship.

We got to the cafeteria and I opened the door for us before he could do it, not wanting that action to start a new rumor around here. He made the same face than the last time and again I ignored it. Waving good bye I walked to our usual table, getting my IPod out of my jean pocket and put on a song that would calm me down.

The song, aggressive and daring, really helped me stand the harassing staring while I waited for Amber, playing with a small lock of mahogany hair, rolling and unrolling it on my index finger, my eyes craving a hole on the wooden table. I saw a chair move on my side and I raised my eyes to encounter a clear blue ones. I signed and sunk in my chair with dramatic relieve.

Amber raised an eyebrow.

-A little nervous this morning? She mocked me as she sat down.

I huffed and merely made a sign to my entire body. Amber laughed and handed me my usual. I was about to get the money from my pocket when she shook her head.

-It's been paid for. She explained, pointing to an extremely blond boy who smiled widely at me. I looked back at Amber with horror.

She cracked up laughing, gasping "gotcha" as she tried to inhale. I glared at her and gave her the money with a burning face. I opened the can and gave a long drink that made my head wobble a little and Amber still laughed. It took a while but she caught the vibe I was giving her. Seeing I was seriously uncomfortable she calmed herself and looked at me empathically.

-You know? At first I thought I was the only one scared that day in the beach- Amber looked at me straight in the eye- , I know it might sound cruel but I'm happy I wasn't just me, I mean, you handled it so well, cold headed and just about not affected at all, I'm relieved it wasn't like that for you.

I sat in my chair, furrowing my eyebrows stubbornly, I took another long sip of my coke, acting ruff: - It isn't fear, its unhealthy expectation.

Amber laughed again and murmured under her breath something that sounded like "Whatever you say". A minute later came Jamal, who apparently planed to make this eating in communion a routine. He smiled at us and began eating.

-So… do you know who wants to see you today in the parking lot? Jamal asked me with a casual tone, taking a big bite on his sandwich, his eyes sober. I smiled sarcastically and made the same signal that I made to Amber, from head to toe.

-Doesn't it show? I said. Jamal stopped chewing looking startled and upset. Amber laughed and gave him a soft pat on the shoulder, letting it linger there for a while, feeling up his rock hard arm.

-Cori has this thing, when she's scared she dresses up, it's something like her nervous tic. Amber explained, retrieving her hand very slowly from his shoulder. I frowned irritated.

-Again, it is not fear, its unhealthy expectation.

Amber rolled her eyes and stuck her tong out at me; I returned the gesture and stole one of her grapes in the process. Jamal snickered and continued to eat, looking at me with kind understanding. We really didn't talk much afterwards but it was a nice silence.

The last classes where easier for me, I had already gotten over the initial shock of the staring and I had now passed to the numbness of oblivion as I ignored everything and everyone except the teacher. It was a mode I'd come very familiar when I was little and I craved to escape from inside my skin.

When I got out of my last class I walked to the parking lot, thankful that the torture was about to end. I went to sit in Amber's car, listening to my IPod for both, reassurance and boredom.

I was about to face the same guy who'd scared the shit out of me these last few days and I was very glad it was in a crowded place. I would get to judge for myself this whole situation and decide what to do next. Maybe Amber was right and everything was one big misunderstanding.

Kids started to fill the parking lot and then came Amber and Jamal. I got out the car and walked to them with that numbness still on me. I got to them and Amber quickly took my hand for support. I gave it a soft tug and started our way up to the 5 gigantic men who waited for us in a more secluded spot.

We closed the distance with them and I immediately identified the Groin kid "Paul". Amber squeezed my hand and I shifted slightly to cover our joined hands, a clear sign of weakness, in a move that looked unconscious. Jamal frowned as that move left me closer to them.

Amber cleared her throat: -Cory, I would like you to meet Sam Uley- she gestured at the oldest man with the impassive face-, and his friends, Jacob Black- she nodded to the second tallest-, Jared Levi- the third tallest-, Embry Call-, the skinniest of the group- and I suppose you remember Paul Thail.

-Of course- I said, and "Paul" looked hopeful for a second-, a pleasure to meet you all- I paused as they nodded to me and then turned to Paul-, nice seeing you with clothes on.

Amber pulled a my hand as a warning while Paul blushed under his copper skin and, slightly shaking, glared at Jared, Jacob and Embry that snickered lowly, Embry tried to cover it up with sneezing but I wasn't paying them attention, I stared at Sam, and even thou he made no movement at all, it seemed as if he had called them in order as they fell silent. The "Paul" took a step forward with a white long bundle in his hands.

Amber squeezed the blood out of my hand and I felt my fingers painfully sting but I didn't back down.

-I believe this is yours- said Paul quietly, handing me the package exaggeratingly slow, as if he expected me to run if he even dared to blink too fast. About to approach him Jamal extended his arm in front of me; shaking his head he went to retrieve the object.

Paul glared resentfully at Jamal and the tremors became more pronounced but he gave the bundle silently. Jamal weighted the thing for a second to then hand it over to me with a curious light in his eyes. As soon as it was in my hand I knew what it was and decided to leave it wrapped up as we were still surrounded by very impressionable students and also, still in school property.

I felt a lot better as I put it away in one of my inner rain coat pockets.

I smiled: - Thanks.

Paul looks as if he'd won a Nobel price, his brown eyes bright with unshielded joy, and smiled goofily at me for a long, and mean **long** while until Jamal made a little noise as if urging him to go on with the show. All happiness left Paul's eyes and his expression became dull.

-Well- Paul started with a deep breath, looking at both Amber and me-, I wanted to apologize for the incident the other day and explain what really happened.

Amber and I nodded as I prepared myself for the facial and body language analysis, careful to keep my face blank I listened intently at what he had to say. Another deep breath and Paul continued with a rushed voice.

-That day I'd gone out cliff diving and when I was done my clothes were all wet so I left them to dry on a tree branch, the thing is I hadn't been getting a lot of sleep lately so I snoozed out after a while… then I woke up to the sound of laughing and I went to see what it was, I swear I didn't remember I'd left my clothes drying and it was never my intention to scare you… and when I tried to follow you and explain, well…

His voice trailed off as he nodded at my coat with his face full of tenderness and pride. And after all this I was certain that every word he'd spoken was first class bullshit. I'd surveyed their faces while he gave out that speech, and as Sam's face looked cold, the other ones showed an almost undistinguishable spark of nerves and expectation. If all that were actually true there would be none of this, they would not be so intent on our reaction; they would be more confident and maybe even bored to be there because they would know that it was true and be positive that we'd believe it right away. That and the fact that Paul's eyes paled with guilt every time he found mine instead of blushing and looking ashamed.

So, whatever really happened that day was not for us to know and it was big.

I was almost a 100% positive that Paul had been put up to say this just to shut us up, most certainly by Sam, who just observed like an all mighty judge. I was sure that Sam himself had made that story up, because from what I could see in Paul, the way he so openly showed his emotions, he would've just gone straight to the point instead of dragging it out as he did, so not only was it bull, but it was a rehearsed bull, probably had him memorize it for today.

Amber let go of my hand and relaxed with a small smile, no longer afraid and buying all the stinky, decomposing pile they offered. I made no comment and kept my face numb to everything. Paul and the rest looked at us, waiting for our answer. I kept my eyes on them, now more certain than ever that they were not trust worthy as I called Amber.

Amber nodded and took a tiny step forward to be by my side.

-Sure, apology accepted, Cory?

I nodded and faked something like a smile as I caught a glimpse of Jamal who had also taken home a truck load of that shit and seemed very pleased by his purchase. They all relaxed and smiled at us, and Sam looked satisfied as Paul advanced and neither one of us backed away.

-I would like to make it up to you- he said in a rush with a huge grin plastered on his face-, would you like to go to lunch? My treat.

I stopped my eyes from narrowing and turned to Amber and Jamal, both eager and I became more frightened than before. This situation was getting out of hand. Tense and alert for any move they made. I shook my head and began to pull Amber and Jamal away with a supositly disappointed smile.

-We really can't, but thank you for the offer.

Paul's face fell and even though I felt a tinge of pity, it didn't change the fact that he was hiding something. And that something could be very dangerous. So I nodded goodbye at them and as soon as we got to Amber's car I let go of them and went straight to my seat, ignoring the confused looks they sent my way.

Eventually Amber got to her seat and started the engine without a single word. Jamal came up to me and leaned on the window pane.

-So, what did that guy give you? He asked, letting his confusion show now that we were away from those guys. I turned to Amber and she smiled back at me mischievously, so I simply opened the coat and unfolded the clothe to give him a short look at the blade without pulling it out of its hideout.

The look on Jamal's face… priceless.

Amber and I laughed as she got out of the nearly empty parking lot as we waved Jamal good bye.

I looked down to my lap were the white piece of clothe lay and as I folded it in a neat square I was completely sure I would be seeing Paul again… maybe sooner than I expected.

**What do you think? please review and have a good day… or backwards, I'm not picky.**


	7. Power

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

**Chapter 7: Power**

**So, I've been told a lot how cool it is for Corinna to be able to read people so well… I'm so sorry for those who liked it, you won't like it so much later, great disappointment and major gross out, but for now I suppose it's cool. Anyways, thanks again for the reviews and for remaining loyal to my story (you know I'm talking about you NinjaHarryPotter4life, you have no idea how much it means to me that you guys actually like my story). Well sorry for taking so long but here is the next chapter.**

Amber drove me home and left with barely a word exchanged between us, most probably upset of my rude behavior. She must've been very eager to go out with those guys.

I spent the whole afternoon in my job, next door, cleaning, vacuuming and doing all the dirty laundry from my old neighbor couple. Mr. and Mrs. Logan. It was a nice change, hearing the little health complaints from them both, mixed with entertaining stories of their youth.

I was done early because of my twitchy hands that just had to do something and cashed my payment. 50 dollars and smiled at Mrs. Logan as I left. The nice old lady saw me out the door and waited until I went inside my house to go back in hers. Even in my house I could still smell her perfume, an old version of Chanel number 5 and a touch of disinfectant. It was strangely comforting, and as I did my home work in my "soon to be" bedroom. I remembered her wrinkled little face and felt safe.

I'd gotten very close to the couple, first with Mr. Logan, as he offered help when I was fixing up the back porch and had no clue of what I was doing, and then with Mrs. Logan, as she enjoyed bringing us kool-aid and watching us with the tender eyes of a nostalgic mother. Then, as I went short on cash, she offered me a one day a week job helping her out with the "heavy" chores. All in all, they cared and so did I. Almost made me feel in home.

I finished my work just in time for dinner and spent a silent night with my family; my sisters were finally getting used to our new life and even attempted to have a conversation with me in English. I purposely used overly long words until they both gave up after cussing me "back to the dark pit of hell from which I'd came from". I laughed at their faces and hi fived Salvador, who had no idea of what was going on but just went with the flow.

My mom gave me a stern look, meaning as "play nice", I eventually did as they asked me for help in their homework, writing some reports and other simple stuff. Got Leo to do the dishes for me, as I wrote her work down for her to copy it in a new sheet.

I took a shower and went to bed, to suddenly remember my blade still in my rain coat. I jumped out of my bed and stumbled all the way to the damned thing with my heart all the way up to my throat. I got the blade out as I looked around the place for any signs of life. Nobody knew of all the stuff I'd brought from my brother's stash of illegals. I didn't even spare the thing a glance as I shoved it under my pillow and went to get it's leather cover, the type you could hang on to your belt and had a little leather string with a clip to keep it in place. My sister's were too busy fighting to notice me as I pulled my chest out of their room.

I pulled the thing all the way to my "room", thru the kitchen, the garage and into a corner filled with useless stuff I'd used to fix the place. I ran back to the living room with a frankly stupid idea, I grabbed my pillow with the blade under it and my blanket to go have a camp out on the thick rug on my room. The door to the back yard had no doorknob but it was tied shut with a thick rope. That should be enough. We do live in Forks anyway.

I made my improvised bed on the floor and opened the chest to look inside. Books, pictures, old toys and other stuff came to sight as I dug in the sides to pull the false bottom. Soon I had in view enough material to go to juvenile prison.

I went thru the stuff carefully until I found the leather cover. I caressed the old, greasy brown material. I recalled my brother's face when he brought it home 3 years ago, his green eyes shining with pride as he did some cliché poses of combat, looking as stupid as it sounded. And then my dad's purple face when he found out.

I laughed under my breath and over the knot in my chest. My brother always had a thing for the forbidden. If he'd only known.

I took the blade, or more like a military "Rambo style" knife, as my brother so allegorically put it, and froze as the moon light shone off the smooth steal. It had been cleaned… up to the point I barely recognized it. And it had been sharpened too by the looks of it.

Had Paul...

I shifted my thoughts elsewhere, trying to avoid the guilty feeling in the pit of my stomach. He was still a liar and most probably dangerous.

So I just put the knife in its cover and placed everything back in the chest, not giving that guy another thought. To go to sleep as soon as I laid my head on the pillow. I was so tired.

I woke up many times that night, sometimes because of the cold, mostly that, others the noise of the rain on the roof, so much louder there, and once the feeling of being watched. But I was too out of it to go back inside. The floor was so good…

The morning came and a strange contentment took over me, I even sang as I got ready for school. Vicky laughed at me and I gave her the finger and earned a glare from my mom. I lowered my finger very slowly but she kept glaring.

-¿Que pasó?_ (What's the matter?) _I asked as I served myself a bowl of frosted flakes. My mother set her wide green eyes on me and I almost felt as if I was being scolded by a British queen as her elegant figure straighten and stared down at me.

-¿Para qué te ibas a dormir en ese cuarto si tu papa te dijo que no lo hicieras hasta que tuviera cerradura? _(Why did you go to sleep in that room if your father told you not to until you put some doorknobs?)_ – she said with a reproaching tone, I sighed and went for the milk as she continued now with a bit of anger- Vas a ver como te va a ir si tu papa se entera _(just wait and see when your father finds out)._

I nodded and ate my breakfast as if she hadn't said anything. I was in a great mood to let them ruin it, besides, I already had it covered.

School was better though, guys stared a little yes, but I was way over it, they'd get tired soon enough. And if they didn't well, I still had all ten fingers the last time I counted; I could use one of each five to get them to go away. I expressed this plan to Jamal on our way to the cafeteria and he gave me green light on it with a gentle smile. That disappeared and rolled his eyes as I opened the door for us.

-Get used to it. I stated and walked away to our table to find Amber already there. I arched an eyebrow questionably at her but she waved it off. As I sat down I observed her monotone face for any clues and found that she wasn't happy with me but she wasn't sure to confront me about it. And I had a very good idea of what that might be.

-You're still mad at me for blowing the Quileutes off.

Amber twitched in her seat and raised her eyes to meet mine with a bit of reluctance and much more frustration. I only stared back as I waited for her to try to deny it, or just spill it out.

-You could have been nicer about it. She finally whispered, lowering her eyes. I huffed.

-I was honest.

-That's just it Cori- Amber raised her voice as the heat of her anger began to storm out of her, hands beginning their show as they always did as she tried to make her point-, I know you, your honest, blunt even, but never rude, and you were rude with them… you don't believe Paul, do you?

-So it's Paul now? Huh. I looked aside to the wide windows, showing me a gray sky as the first drops fell from the heavens. I heard Amber sigh.

-I forgave him, it _was_ just an accident.

I was about to tell her what I saw but I shut my mouth immediately, she wouldn't believe me, no one ever does.

-You didn't listen to what I said, did you?- I continued to look out the windows, hugging myself now that the rain began to fall heavily, as if I could feel it on me already-, you're mad at me for blowing _them_ off, not if I was rude or not, I've been rude, cruel and obnoxious before, it never mattered, it's them, _you_ wanted to go out with _them_.

Amber stayed silent for a second and a chair moved beside us.

-Hello. Greeted Jamal, his voice low and cautious. I turned to them and crossed my legs Indian style on the chair. I nodded in acknowledgment and kept my eyes on Amber, waiting.

-I did want to go.

-I'm sorry you didn't. I lied as she sighed, forgiving me right away. That's Amber, always turning the other cheek.

-Yeah, I know, you had to work,- Amber shook her head, smiling at the silliness of her anger but I could see in her eyes she wasn't entirely truthful-, but still… Mrs. Logan _adores_ you, she wouldn't been mad if you skipped _one_ day and… well, the protectors are known for their reserved, selected crowd, and they invited _us_ to go out with them…

So it's all about the popularity level. I didn't roll my eyes out of mere respect to Amber but I felt extremely inclined to doing so. Jamal, on the other hand, looked empathic… He'd wanted to go also.

-They will invite us again. I declared, and got up from my seat with a smile while walking out the cafeteria. Outside the rain was as cold as I'd imagined, good thing I had my hood on before coming outside, I would've been soaked. I hadn't really thought this thru but I didn't want to see the reproach in their faces and not be able to say anything, they'd think I'm crazy. I began to walk aimlessly with my back pack under my rain coat, simulating a giant pregnant stomach that I could barely fit under the buttons.

I ended up in the parking lot and went to Amber's car to sit on the hood and take the rain like an idiot. Where else was I supposed to go? I couldn't ditch, and getting in Amber's car and get everything prematurely wet was just mean, then, going to the classroom right now was just as stupid as staying out in the rain, at least this I could enjoy. When was the last time I'd played in the rain?

I laughed at the thought and began to walk back to my next class, the bell was about to ring, or so I hoped. The last classes were inconsequential and my total lack of interest didn't make it better. When they were over I was only left to wait for Amber on her car. The thing is… she was already there.

-Aren't you supposed to be in P.E.? I asked, leaving my back pack on top of the car. Amber smiled triumphal, and clapped her hands together with excitement.

-I'm skipping hell to come here and help you install heaven in my car.

Oh, now I remember. I laughed and went with her to get the stuff out the trunk. As I turned my head to the sky and Amber opened up the trunk I was happy the rain had calmed down to a silent drizzle, but the dark sky gave no promises of staying that way, with some luck, and working as fast as both our butts can go, we'd be over before it rained again.

Amber pulled out the bag with a suffocated groan and laying it carefully on the floor, turned to face me. I looked straight in to her clear blue eyes and began with the most solemn tone I could achieve:

-Amber Jean Willis, do you promise to do everything I tell you to do, no questions asked, always trusting that I mean nothing but good to you and your vehicle?

Amber's lips twitched but I could see I'd hit the jackpot with the solemnity and she was sort of moved by the intensity of my mock-marriage vows-speech.

-I do.

-I now pronounce you qualified to assist me, you may carry the bag. I finished with a small laugh as I opened the door to the back seat for her. Amber snorted and mumbled something that sounded like: "Sheesh, thanks, I feel honored".

She carried the bag though. But I stopped her before she could place it inside. Amber frowned at me and I smiled.

-We need to take the seats out, you're doing that. I pulled out a couple of tools from the bag and began to instruct her on how to do it as she tried to swallow her doubts. As I finished I let her on her own and went to play with the wiring from under the dashboard.

I recalled the day I saw my brother detach a stereo system and I looked for the right wires, hoping that they were accessible. With no such luck… Amber was going to freak.

I looked on to the backseat and saw Amber and her internal battle trying to dispose her first car from its seats. I felt proud of her, so bravely defiling her precious car. I left her to begin to detach the front seats. First went the passenger's and then the driver's, Amber was about done then, her slow pace mostly because of her shaking hands. We contemplated her empty car and I did the only thing I could do to comfort her. I patted her head.

Amber glared at me, her eyes a bit red with tears of fear, tears she didn't let out. I smiled softly at her and I began to consider doing this alone, not entirely sure Amber could take her car in its birthday suit.

-Amber, I can feel a dark entity approaching. My soft voice gave the phase just the right bit of morbidity to distract Amber from her pain. She stared at me with wide hazel eyes. I looked around the parking lot and found a bunch of teenagers looking just about ready to run. And by the impatient pose of some of the girls in a far group, one of them must have gone to warn the principal.

We had about five minutes before he got here.

-Amber- I turned to her, my voice urgent and accelerated, would she know how to lie her teeth out?-, the principal is going to be here in any minute so I need you to tell him something…

Amber nodded and waited… so naïve.

-You'll have to tell him… something that is not entirely true…- Amber bit her lip nervously and I continued before she could back down- all you have to say is that you got one of your relatives to install you a stereo system and he did it all wrong and so now you have trouble starting the car, that I know how to fix it and that we will be done and gone in a couple of minutes, ok?

Amber was twitching and biting her lower lip so hard she would draw blood out, but she finally nodded and began to walk towards the school where I suppose the principal was coming from. I went to work and got the back panel that divided the trunk and the cabin out and began to install the biggest speaker, the one that would have to stay in the trunk, then the amplifiers, those would be under the back seat and then began to strip the rug from the car to find the original speaker's wiring. I was hoping that I'd at least get that done before Amber came back, seeing she would stutter and choke as she lied to the principal's face. The lie was fool proof, and Amber only had to spit it out… but I hadn't expected her to go, lie and be back so soon.

-Amber I know this looks bad but believe me, it's for the best. I said as soon as I felt the heat of a person, or that person's rage, behind me as I screwed the rug up to the dash board. I only had to disconnect that old one and connect the new one…. But there was no reply from Amber.

I turned my face and saw over my raised butt up to a familiar face. A familiar shocked face.

-I will assume you're looking at the car. I said offhandedly and continued to change the small plugging. With my heart trashing around in my chest and butt-facing him shamelessly.

It was Paul Thail.

I sat up strait as soon as I changed the wires and pulled the rug back on. Ignoring the giant outside and his smoldering eyes I looked out the front windshield to Amber far out near the front office. With another figure in a dark suit. I sighed and passed a hand thru my hair. What was I supposed to do with goliath now?

I eventually turned my face to meet his eyes; intense brown eyes that made me feel as if I were running light speed in the forest.

His eyes were a brilliant blur of natural wood and his passion the exhilarant feel of flying. The feeling of _living_…

-Hey Paul!

My eyes snap up to Amber, and Jamal on her side looking shocked, I waved and smiled at them before continuing my work: ignoring Paul and finishing this up before Amber had a stroke.

-What are you doing here? Asked Amber, to who I supposed, was Paul. I didn't raise my head to see them, nor did I want to. That little eye locking incident with Paul left me strangely worn and a bit faint. Besides, I couldn't care less what Amber decided to do with him.

-I came to invite you guys to lunch again- Replied Paul, his voice hinting the smile on his face-, I still owe you a meal.

I smirked as I imagined Amber's face; she hadn't believed me when I told her Paul would invite us again. And now I was proven right.

-Well, we'd really like to go, but.- Amber paused and I guess she turned to me, I didn't see her though-, Cory, what do you think?

_I think it is stupid and dangerous and I would truly rather stab myself repeatedly than going out with the tree humper Paul._

-Sure, that'd be cool.

Damned it, I owed it to her. Beside's I got the legal right to say: I told you so.

-Well then we'll see you at the Lodge. Amber chipped excitedly and I grinned widely. That place was more expensive than any decent hamburger was worth, which they weren't. I didn't see Paul's face but there was a strange silence for a while as I finished connecting the medium sized speakers in front of the back windshield with all the other stuff.

-Wouldn't you like me to help you with that, it looks like it's about to rain… hard.

I hadn't realized Paul was talking to me until a couple of awkward seconds passed and no one answered. I looked at him and then at the darkening sky. I nodded.

-Yeah, just one second- I said as I turned to Amber-, could I borrow the keys for a minute.

Amber handed me the keys with a silent "Eh?" plastered on her face as Jamal go inside the cabin next to me. I turned on the ignition and connected my IPod to the stereo on a low volume, testing the speakers in case I had to fix something.

The music sounded smooth and clear. The amplifiers made the steal floor vibrate just the softest bit. I let out on short laugh and turned the stereo off. Perfect

-Ok, you may start.

I let Amber and Jamal put back the back seat together, as I didn't trust their skills for anything else. Paul had said he knew about cars so I decided to test him on that and let him put the front seats as I puked up all the things and shoved them back in the bag. Paul did know about mechanics and had both seats in before Jamal and Amber had the back one. But really, it was more of a put and screw in thing, nothing more than 3 minutes if you know what you're doing.

And Paul knew what he was doing. He'd seemed to take my request as a dare and he'd actually impressed me on that one. He had been so confident and his movements, so fast, almost aggressive, yet still astoundingly graceful. His strong hands skillfully holding things in its place while his long, slender fingers did the job with such a fines and elegance I felt a twitch of sorrow and envy. How could he manage to look so damned threatening and still be so graceful?

Paul finished and turned to face me with a satisfied smile on his lips. I nodded at him, as if saying "granted you're a pro" and took the tools he'd used to throw them in the bag. Amber and Jamal had the back seat ready a little bit after Paul did and gave me the tools to finally take the bag back to the trunk.

-Well, now that were done, let's get going. Said Amber while jumping in to the driver's seat with a brilliant smile. Jamal waved bye and went on to his car, Paul, on the other hand, nodded but stayed put until I got in and sat securely on the passenger seat.

-We'll follow you girls up to the Lodge, ok? Convened Paul, looking as if he was having second thoughts about something. Probably mourning over his cash after this thing. Amber and I nodded and he took off towards the only other car in the parking lot besides Jamal's, who waited for us to go first as well.

Amber started the car and rushed to the stereo with a mischievous grin in her otherwise angelic face. I connected my IPod again and chose a song that would really bust the whole sound system. What I hadn't counted on was how high Amber turned the volume.

**HEY**

A loud pound in the trunk and the amplifiers under the back seat literally shook the car to the point it bounced on its wheels. Amber turned to me, eyes wide in fear as the song gave a second of almost vehement sounding _Ahh's_ that only made the cabin purr like a snuggly kitten. Only that I knew it would get worst.

**HEY.**

The frame bounced again, the seats jumped, something pounded the trunk hard.

**Here comes the… Here comes the… Y'all don't really want it now…**

_And._

**BOOM!**

Both, amber and I, screamed bloody murder as an even louder and stronger pound hit the trunk, the whole car exploded, convulsion over powering the metal frame with the Amplifiers and a really loud shattering sound finally got Amber's hand to the on/off button on the stereo. We stared at each other with freakish terrified pale faces before turning, ever so gently, to the back windshield…

That had a long, vertical crack right in the middle.

I burst out laughing, harder than I've laughed ever since I got to this country. Harder than I have in years. So hard, my stomach hurt and tears streamed down my face freely for the first time in over half a year.

I don't know what I expected really, the system came from a truck, and it made the thing tremble like a pussy, it was beyond obvious that it would kick amber's Honda's ass as soon as she passed 40 digits. And she'd had it on 54. Lucky it didn't break all the windows. I just couldn't wait to see what the trunk looked like with the biggest seat of speakers in there.

That thought only made me laugh harder, if that was even possible as Amber's face slowly regained some color. First she sort of shuck, and then giggled and then, laughed.

-**NOW THAT IS POWER!-** I howled as my laughter became controllable and gave a small _huaco_, too pumped up with adrenaline to stay quiet I sang what came next in the song to then have Amber join me as she slowly backed out the parking lot. We passed the red classic car with the astound and horrified looking pair of native Americans', us laughing so hard we couldn't sing the song right.

I just hope her parents don't ground her for this.

**So. Was it worth the wait?... still open for questions in case there were, the next chapter is about that lunch together and finally getting to the good stuff, lot more of Paul coming up, I promise. So please read my newest story, it's called "Pulling heaven down" it's an Alistair/OC romance during breaking dawn. No obligation I'd just really like all of your opinions about it: does it suck? , should I keep writing it? , should I curl up in a little ball and die? Anything said is good people. Please**


	8. Toasts

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

**Chapter 8: Toasts.**

**Ok here is the next chapter, I really hope you like it, thank you NinjaHarryPotter4life, for being, as always, my first reviewer, and Michelle7, for being a loyal fan. There's going to be some Spanish in here and some, or more like, a lot more Paul. **

About half way to the restaurant the sky said: "peace out" and rain began to fall with a ragging wind. Amber squished her eyes while trying to see thru the thick curtain of water. She still managed to drive straight, going on 40. I wasn't surprised when the guys behind us got tired and passed us. But they didn't speed off as I'd expected. They kept a slow pace and now Amber didn't have to look for the yellow lines on the road, but merely follow the red car.

-Well that was nice. I commented after a minute of silence. Our laughter had died out and the song got annoying as we couldn't rap so we'd stayed quiet for a while, letting Amber concentrate on the road, thing she didn't have to do now.

-Yeah, they're kind- Amber agreed with a knowing nod and stopped, she had more to say apparently-, still think they're evil?

I leaned on the back of my seat and nodded. My mind screaming: _Come on! Every serial killer has a moment of kindness with its victims, scientific fact._

Amber rolled her eyes but said nothing. I dug in my back pack and found my cell; I should probably call my mom, before she called the cops. I was about to dial my house number when we got to the Lodge, a lot faster than I expected with this damned rain. Amber parked right after the boys did, but leaving us the spot nearest to the door. As she stopped the car, Amber turned to me with and arched eyebrow, as if saying: "Still?"

Yeah, as if that said anything. People always gave the disabled people the good spots and not because they were good people, more like they could get a ticket. I pulled my hood over my head and buttoned the rain coat all the way up before getting out of the car. It was inevitable though, I was soaked immediately. I stuffed my hands in my coat pockets and hurried after everyone to the safety of the restaurant… Paul waiting for me with the door wide open.

-Thanks. I murmured as I passed him, eyes intertwining for the shortest moment before I took off towards Amber. She was talking with the other Quileute guy, Jared I think, all pearly whites and dimples.

-Amber, I need to go to the restroom, I'll be back in a minute.

Amber looked at me, her blue orbs full of understatement as she nodded. I nodded 'Hello' to Jared and went to the door with the woman sign on it. About to open the door Amber called my name.

-Cory? - I turned my head towards her as she continued with a small frown- What should I order for you?

I smiled as I knew what she really meant to ask was 'Should I order for you?'

-Umm- I looked around the place as if it could give me some tips, to finally just shake my head in defeat, the food in this place sucked anyways-, whatever you have and the usual.

Amber smiled hopefully and went after the boys to a semicircle booth. I went in the bathroom and unbuttoned my coat to retrieve my cell from my jean pocket. I dialed again and waited patiently for someone to pick the phone up at home.

After five rings a female voice answered with a thick Mexican accent: - Hello?

-Mamy, soy yo, Corinna, te llamaba para decirte que voy a llegar un poquito tarde, Amber no puede manejar con toda esta lluvia_. __(Mommy, it's me, Corinna, I was only calling to let you know I'll be coming home late today, Amber can't drive with all this rain)_

-¿En donde estan? _(Where are you?).- _my mother's tone didn't give any signs of anger, only mild worry, I smiled as I grabbed some paper towels to dry off my soaking wet face.

-Estamos en el Lodge, vamos a esperar a que se calme un poco y si no, entonces nos vamos a ir así. _(We're at the Lodge, we're going to wait until the rain calms down, and if it doesn't well, we'll just go as it is)._

-¿Quieres que vaya por ti? _(Do you want me to go get you?)- _My mother asked with a little bit more of worry straining her voice. I threw the used paper towel and sighed, if she only knew we were having lunch with some weird, troll like, perverts, who just happen to be male, all her worry would go away. Leaving only the determination and a mind consuming desire to kill me.

-No quiero dejar a Amber manejando sola con el tiempo así, vamos a estar bien y voy a llegar a la casa, máximo, las 6, ¿está bien? _(I don't want to leave Amber driving alone with this weather, we're going to be fine and I'll be home, tops, six o clock, ok?)_

-Esta bien, cuidate. _(Alright, be careful)_

-Si, adios. _(Yeah, good bye)_. I sighed as I hanged up and put the cell in my pocket. I really didn't want to be here.

I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed again. Rain had leaked in my rain coat so now my chest was wet. It took me a while but I dried it out and combed my hair with my fingers to even out the wet strands. I hugged my too large sweater over my slightly wet, long sleeved blouse to cover up most of the front. My rain coat long gone and waiting over another sink.

I couldn't stall this any further. So I walked out the bathroom, rain coat in hand, to the booth with everyone else seated with their drinks. Paul raised his eyes to me as soon as I opened the bathroom's door, dropping which ever conversation he had with Jamal, and stayed that way, just looking at me with the tiniest smile.

Weird.

Amber turned in her seat to see me and made an eager expression of: 'So?'

I mouthed 'Six o clock' and Amber smiled so brightly she could of left a flashlight blind.

I left my rain coat on the empty booth next to ours and had to sit next to Paul, as the whole opposite side was occupied with Jared, incarcerating both Amber and Jamal in the middle. I faked a smile at them to then give a genuine one to the glass covered in cold sweat before me. Finally, something to be happy about.

I took a small sip before asking: - What should I expect?

Everyone looked confused, but Amber.

-A good dose of vitamins. She said smirking devilishly… _What!_ I came all the way here, risked getting grounded and beat, and I get no proteins?

I laughed sourly, well; it would be a new experience. I'd never ate a salad before, so this might be a good thing. But hell, if I wanted to eat grass I had two yards worth of it back home. I wanted meat!

-So, now that you're here- Started Paul, smiling his butt of with that sentence, to continue just as happily-, I'd like to thank you two for giving me a second chance today.

Amber nodded and raised her glass up for a toast: - For forgiveness and new people.

We tapped our glasses together with short laughs.

-To good stereos- I continued as they took a sip of their drinks- and Paul's pants: for making our lives better with their sole presence.

Jared, that had taken a large chug of his glass, choked on his coke and spat it out. Coughing and drowning with laughter and good ol' coke. I giggled as I wiped off some of the spit coke from my face. I handed Jared a tissue while he kept trying to pull air back to his lungs. He was actually turning a little blue…

Amber gave me a pointed look while Jamal on her side laughed along Jared. Paul on the other hand just snickered. Looking at me with the tenderest maroon eyes I'd ever seen.

-I'm never going to live that one down am I? Paul whispered, his lips a soft smile just for me. I couldn't help but smile back. A real smile this time.

I shook my head and went back to cleaning the mess of spit fluids on the table. Jared nearly blacked out but slowly calmed himself down. Jamal beside him patted his large back and went into a deep talk of some sort of football team. Probably what they'd been talking about before I got here.

We all cut in a couple of times and laughed a lot as Paul explained us how to tackle people and kick them in the groin at the same time. Again mimicking the pose like a monkey and hands flying everywhere excitedly.

-Oh, yeah, I remember that one, a classic. I laughed, recalling all the football games my cousins had when I was little. At that time playing dirty was the only way to survive, especially if you're five, proud and playing with big, fat 10 year olds.

-You like to play? Asked Paul with eyes glistering in my direction. I nodded a bit nervous, product of his fierce eyes.

-Yeah, I used to play a lot when I was little, was one hell of a runner too.

Yeah, you tend to be quite fast when you're being pursued by a stampede of elephant sized idiots. Paul gave me another huge grin of pride, his white teeth contrasting greatly with his smooth bronzed skin.

-Maybe we should get together one day and play a couple of rounds. Suggested Jamal, receiving a wide smile from Amber, signing on immediately. I laughed at the thought of us three against tree of the Quileutes. Paul and Jared however, looked first triumphal then a bit unsure.

As if saved by the bell, the waitress, a nice middle aged woman with a nice face, came over with a huge O.V.N.I. looking tray with a lot of food on it. And I mean A LOT. I took the distraction gratefully. Damned it, I wasn't going to their territory, I might be having a good time with them. But it was the same fun a Jewish person having dinner with Hittler would have. You know there planning to kill you and turn you into soap.

I took a plate with a lot of lettuce and other stuff I didn't want to eat. Jamal, Paul and Jared however. Looked like they'd died and gone to heaven.

Beef heaven.

How could a person eat 7 large burgers and French fries in a range of an hour? Ask Jared and Paul. I was chewing my salad sadly as they went Kung-Fu Panda on their plates. I wanted some too.

We finished our food and talked a bit more. Asking the Quileutes all sorts of questions. I was very amazed when they told me their age, 16 going on 17. I could have sworn they were about 20-23 years old. There goes charging them for pedophilia. They apparently still went to high school and went very still when Amber asked them about the whole protectors' thing.

Jared cleared his throat loudly while Paul began to speak; giving me side glances as he did.

-We are sort of a community patrol, our heritage line consisted of warriors that protected our tribe and our law declares we are obliged to do it too, seeing as our culture is being lost with time, this is our way of saving it, or just a small portion.

I saw in Paul's face an undeniable line of honesty, with a double meaning with his words, and Jared, while hearing his friend's explanation, looked mortally serious, to tense and alert for any slip up Paul might have. So it was part bullshit… I was in no way surprised really.

-Wow- mussed Amber after a second of awed silence-, it's very responsible of you to do that, I mean, taking the future of your tribe's essence in your hands, that is one awesome thing to.

-Yeah, outstanding. - Agreed Jamal, his dark eyes shining with admiration. I faked an impressed smile and pushed my empty plate aside. Strangely enough, salads were good and I was full with a small serving, to bad I would never be ordering another one again.

All eyes around the table turned to me with this movement as I got up from my seat, checking the time in my cell. 15 minutes to 6 o clock. Thank heavens, time to go.

-I actually have to go now- I said, making a sign for Amber to get up to then turn my fake smile to the others.-, this was nice, thank you for inviting us.

Jared and Paul got up to let Amber and Jamal out, Paul looking devastated. I ignored him as I grabbed my rain coat and threw it on with one swift move. Probably a Matrix looking stunt but I didn't care.

Amber got her own purple raincoat and went to stand next to me. Paul, looking desperate at me opened his mouth to say something but stopped.

-We should do this again- Said Jared, jumping into action as he saw his speechless friend-, how about Friday? After school?

I looked at Amber, trying very hard to keep a blank face, and not show my utter horror at the thought of it. Amber on the other hand, looked as if she'd won the lottery and said yes before even glancing my way. _Fuck._

Paul's face lit up like a Christmas tree up until Jamal came to us and placed his arms around our shoulders.

-Well then, should I escort you young ladies to your vehicle or does Cory and her machete have it covered.

Amber barked a laugh while leaning in to Jamal's chest. I raised an eyebrow at him, as if saying: "Seriously?"

Jamal laughed and dropped his arms in retreat: -Just kidding.

Oh, he took it as a 'No'? I had the knife securely hidden on the back of my jeans. As if I would be walking around disarmed with the freaky steroidians hovering around us.

We waved goodbye at them and walked out to the slightly softer rain. They followed us out. Or more like Jared followed as Paul seemed to rush after us with despair shadowing his once luminescent eyes. What the hell is wrong with that guy?

Jamal followed suit as well, earning a blood chilling glare from Paul. Huh?

Amber and I got in the car quickly and waving thru the windshield, we backed out of the parking lot, leaving the Lodge and a depressed looking Paul under the pouring rain.

**So. Reviews please. And once more, please check out my newest story "Pulling Heaven Down" and comment, I'm really excited about that one. Gives me a chance to be a teenaged Shewolf. Anyways, thank you for reading.**


	9. Dodging Bullets

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

**Ok so here is the next chapter, hope you like it, and thank you to my faithful reviewers. Michelle7, awesome I will defiantly keep writing, and the always lovely NinjaHarryPotter4life, thank you so much for sticking to my story, and as for Cory not falling instantly it just didn't seem like her, in my mind she's so real she wouldn't let me do something dumb like that. Probably give me a migraine if I wrote anything she didn't approve of. Both she and Ell are working as full time supervisors of my stories and I find myself enjoying this a lot more. I'm frankly scared, but happy. **

**Thanks again for taking your time to read my story.**

**Chapter 8: Dodging bullets.**

Amber blabbed excitedly all the way back to my house, music vibrating the little Honda as a relaxing background. I barely listened to Amber, thinking of ways to get out of that thing on Friday. But would I really leave Amber alone with those guys?

Sure, Jamal was going too, but he trusted them just as much as Amber did. Near blindness. So besides muscle, he wasn't of much help. So I had to convince Amber to not go. Might as well propose myself for president next year for all that was going to work.

Amber was the type of person that where physically incapable of being rude, dirty or unpunctual. So unless I had some terminal disease I wasn't aware of. She would be going.

-Why are you so quiet? Amber asked after a minute of waiting for an answer to a question I hadn't quite heard. I sucked in a deep breath. Here goes nothing…

-I don't want to go Amber.

Amber looked confused as she tried to glance at me and still see where she was going: -You don't want to go to your house?

-No- I said, rolling my eyes-, I'm talking about Friday; I don't want to go out with those guys anymore.

Amber turned her whole head to see me this time and just in time for a small curve to take place. I yelped as I threw my hands to the steering wheel to keep the car in the road. Amber jumped, taken by surprise, and shoved her foot on the break.

We weren't going too fast, the rain still too thick to go over 60, so the sudden stop didn't catapult us thru the windshield. Either way, I was pissed.

-What the hell Amber! The little yellow lines painted on the road? Yeah, you're supposed to follow them.

-And what do _you_ mean "I don't want to go out with them anymore"? I thought you liked them now.

The disappointment and frustration loud and clear in her voice. I was about to say something when she started the car forward.

-No, no, no- I cried, a little panicked, making Amber stop the car again and look at me with a funny expression on her face, half mad, half homicidal-, pull over, we need to talk and I don't want you to pull another stunt like that.

She reluctantly did and stopped the car with a sigh that opened a minute of silence.

-Why Cory? - Asked Amber, finally cutting off the low sound of the rain on the metal roof, she sounded so tired- Just give me one good reason for you to not like them, just one.

I stared out the window and thru the thick veil of rain outside straight to the dark forest, looking dangerous and curiously omniscient.

-I don't trust them. I simply said after a long, irritating silence. I wouldn't tell Amber all my reasons; I had to find one she would believe.

Amber laughed sourly: - That much I get, what I'm asking is why?

-Let's just call it "female intuition". I stated, giving up on finding something decent to tell her.

-Female intuition? Amber shrieked, disbelievingly. Oh God, here it comes…

-They're lying to us Amber. I hurried to explain before she began to steam out her anger.

-What makes you think that? They've been nothing but nice, thoughtful, considerate…

I tuned her out, restraining myself from noting that all the adjectives she was giving where already synonymous of each other, and there was really no need for her to go on and on. But that might have made her even angrier at me. Maybe as mad as that day in the beach…

Wait.

-We were nowhere near the cliffs. I murmured under my breath. My eyes widening as I turned to see Amber. She stopped her rambling and looked at me as if I had grown another head.

-What?

-Amber- I started, trying to hide the excitement in my voice to make it look as my original reason not the one that I'd just found, because she wouldn't believe the first one-, that day in the beach, remember where we were? Do you remember seeing the cliffs?

Amber stayed silence, her eyes absent looking as she went back in time to that dreadful day. I continued before she could say anything.

-No, right? They were miles away. So even if it was true, and the current was to strong, which it wasn't, it wouldn't have carried him all the way over there.

Amber stared at me, the hard logic starting to sink in, but I was nowhere near done with my reasoning.

-And then, let's say for argument's sake he _was_ cliff diving, and he _was_ tired and all, why would he walk that long to get naked and take a nap, and in a tourist zone, where he had much more probabilities of being seen.

Damned, I should be working for the CIA. I was starting to feel a proud grin extend across my face when I got a glimpse of Ambers terrified expression. Oh, shit, I forgot.

-You're right… they're lying- Amber's voice was barely a whisper, sounding strangled, then, wide eyed as if she'd just realized something terrible, she cried in a high pitched voice.-, oh god, we have to see them Friday after school.

-It's ok Amber- I whispered as I pulled her into a gentle hug, not really comfortable with the contact but unable to take the sight of the tears forming in her eyes, scared and shaking-, we'll figure a way out, promise.

-What do they want? - Amber began to sob really hard, her voice breaking with fear-, why are they coming after you?

I tensed: - What?

Amber sobbed uncontrollably, hugging me in place as I tried to pull away and face her:- It's all my fault, I just helped them get closer to you by wanting to hang out with them, Oh God, if they hurt you it will be all my fault.

I laughed and pulled out of her arms: -Amber, calm down, no one is after me.

-No, Cory they are- she whined, shaking her head as she talked with a hand firmly pressing her lips, her voice sounded muffled but the sobs were better-, you're the only reason they asked us to go out, haven't you noticed how they look at you?

I frowned, listening intently as she riddled the problem out for me.

-Today, all the while you fixed the sound system Paul wouldn't take his eyes off of you no matter how much we tried to make conversation, at first I thought he was looking at what you were doing but then, in the Lodge, he all but followed you to the bathroom.

"And while you were gone, him and Jared began to make these questions about you: your full name, where you where from, how long had you been here- Amber snorted at some memory, her sobs gone and her voice more understandable-, Paul even asked if you had a boyfriend and what you liked to do on your free time."

I could feel panic building up inside me as Amber droned on about Paul's interrogation. I hadn't thought of this, because I always considered Amber and me as one entity in this situation, the victims and the aggressor. I hadn't thought that they would pick one out of us, and if they had my first guess would have been Amber, they did follow her home after all…

Or where they following me?

My hands trembled as all the pieces began to fall in place. If that was true, that would mean they know where I live.

-I'm so sorry I ever went to tell the La Push gang, I just served you in a silver plate. Amber began to cry again, hiding her face with both her hands and the steering wheel. I breathed slowly to control my face, bringing back that numbness to be able to help Amber. She hadn't done wrong.

-Amber, you didn't do anything bad, Amber look at me- I ordered her, my voice firm and even a little nonchalant, Amber raised her tear stained face and looked at me with guilty, puffy red eyes-, you did the right thing, you did a _brave_ thing, something _I_ didn't have the balls to do.

Amber looked at me as if I'd spoken gibberish and I just had to laugh, a sour laugh at what I knew she was thinking.

-Amber, I'm not that fearless super heroine you seem to think of me- I shook my head at the stupidity of that idea-, prove enough, I didn't tell anyone about Paul, God, I was hiding it to myself… you stood up for us Amber, and I admire you for that.

Amber sniffed and cleaned the tears off her face, a little blushed at the compliment, but I wasn't done, I had to make sure she understood that she didn't have to be like me.

-So the next time something like that happens- Amber's eyes widened at this, I kept going as I knew it would, to her or someone she knew, it always did-, I want you to do that again, I want you to do the smart thing and tell someone, ok?

She nodded and silence fell upon us both, the tension slowly disappearing in the air. I sighed.

-This is a good thing Amber- I said, massaging in little circles my temples as I tried to think clearly, Amber looked confused so I explained:-, them coming after me, it's good, now at least we know what ground were walking on.

-We should tell the cops. Amber suggested, leaning completely on her seat. Oh yeah, so _now _you listen to me.

-Amber, that little piece of advice I just gave you- I giggled sarcastically-, was specifically meant for _you._

Amber huffed and crossed her arms around her chest. I laughed and leaned on the seat just as she had to begin to formulate a plan.

-We can handle this ourselves, no reason to get anyone else involved, and the cops will only bring more trouble than they can fix… in my family at least.

Amber thought this out for a long second before nodding, and from the look on her face; I knew she wouldn't say a thing. She didn't exactly know my family, but I'd painted her a pretty good picture of it these last six months. Not only were we Mexicans, but we were very old school raised Mexicans. And if my dad had the most minimal doubt about my wellbeing in this town, he'd move us all out to Canada. No matter if we were broke and had nowhere to live, our security was always first and he would make it thru, he always did… or he would settle for shooting Paul's head off.

But if we could avoid this, we would.

-Don't worry Amber- I said, patting her hand still crossed over her chest-, we have the upper hand now, you know, like poker.

Amber made a face but I kept going, I actually had a point there.

-All we have to do is put on our poker face, pretend we don't know anything and make sure they keep thinking that, we have a hidden ace under our sleeve and when time is right we'll use it.

Amber didn't look so sure about that plan, and honestly, nether was I but it was all we had right now.

-And what are we going to do? - Asked Amber, relaxing her arms and instead held on to the steering wheel, anxiously: - We have this thing on Friday with them.

-I'll come up with something- I exhaled tiredly, closing my eyes as I gently pinched the bridge of my nose:-, this whole thing is better now that we're both on the same team, we can actually put up a fight now.

-Yeah, thank God Jamal is going to be there too. She breathed; more relaxed at the mention of Jamal's presence this Friday. I had to admit I was slightly relieved with this too. But something still bugged me. And I took a 'go for it' before I could stop myself.

-You like Jamal don't you? - I said, eyes still closed and relaxed against my seat-, more than a friend I mean.

I felt Amber stiffen next to me and instantly regretted saying anything. So before she could say something I just waved a dismissing hand her way, sadly smiling for myself. Wasn't this an epiphany day for us.

-Never mind Amber, we can talk about that another day, just… let's go home, please.

Amber started the car and drove silently all the way to my house. The sky darkening as I realized I was a lot later than I had told my mother. I got out of the car with my hood up as it still rained viciously. I grabbed my back pack and stopped to face Amber's flustered one. I smiled at her reassuringly.

-Everything is going to be ok Amber, just remember- I sobered my face to a blank expression-, poker face.

I got a smile out of her and continued, now a sincere tone in my voice: - And as for Jamal and you… I say go for it.

Amber's face went violently red and that was the last I got from her as I closed the passenger's door and ran into my house.

My mother hadn't really noticed how late it was, mainly because Salvador was being a brat and it consumed all of her time and attention. He was whining about wanting to play in the rain. And after everything that went on today. It didn't sound like I bad idea.

After a couple of minutes of negotiating with my mother I convinced her to let us go out, and Leo and Vicky joined us as they heard I was winning. We got a couple of buckets, a ball and a jumping rope. We went out of the house fully armed and barefooted to encounter a heavier rain.

We played a weird version of tag where we followed each other with buckets being filled with rain water, slashing and jumping in the puddles in the middle of the street playing soccer. Our neighbors peeked out there windows to see what the entire ruckus was about and looked surprised to see us running around in middle of a flood. I suppose kids didn't play outside that much here.

We were playing jumping the rope as a big truck parked in front of our house. My dad climbed out with a big squeaky yellow raincoat to stare at us with a huge grin in his brunet face, a little pitch black mustache crowning his perfectly white smile.

Like when we were in Mexico, my dad stayed to play with us, proved to be a lot better jumping the rope than us and then got his own rope, the one he used to catch cows in the ranch he has back home and did a couple of 'Fate games' with it, spinning a wide circle with it and jumping from side to side thru that circle, then proceeded to lash us as we ran in different directions, catching us every time.

In some way, it felt as if the family was whole again.

Night had fallen and the only light came from the light bulbs of the high poles here and there across the street and the lights from within the houses. Tired and soaking wet we went back inside to be thrown (Leo, Vicky and me) into the garage to take the wet clothes off and leave it drying there. My mother brought us some warm towels and I took off to my"room" and left my sisters, one on each corner of the garage, to undress.

That night we had hot chocolate and a bunch of cookies for dinner, a peace and happiness I hadn't felt in a long time came to our house that night and we talked and laughed up until midnight. I didn't know what to expect for the next day but I was sure that this peace would have left us by sun rise. And for some reason, I didn't care.

I was right; the next day went just as any other, with everyone minding their own business. And I didn't feel a thing.

School went on fine, at lunch our table, usually of only three, was filled to the top with Jamal's guys and Amber's friends. That much I could thank the Quileutes for. Everyone had their friends back…

And a sudden idea got to me.

-So… guys, do you know the "protectors"? I asked innocently to everyone in the table. Most of the eyes there seemed to shine at the mention of them, except Amber's, who widened in alarm towards me. I shrugged it off and waited for someone to bite.

-You mean the huge guys from La Push? Asked Tara, the first girl that had talked to me when I arrived, her maroon eyes sparkling with excitement. I nodded with a polite smile. This could actually work.

-Well, they asked us out to lunch this Friday, I was wondering if all of you would like to go with us, sort of like a reconciliation get together.

Amber looked like she was having an aneurism and Jamal on the other side of table just looked confused. Just like all the others there.

-I promise I won't try to stab anyone with a spoon. I joked, using a supposedly seductive voice and the most charming smile I could fake.

It worked and they laughed, agreeing instantly to go with us. I smiled genuinely this time before Amber cut in, eyes staring meaningfully at me: - But don't you think it will be too much for Paul to pay.

I waved her worries away and answered as cheerfully as I could; trying to keep the fish in the net: -Everyone will just pay for their stuff, there, problem solved.

All the heads around the table nodded and Amber sighed defeated. I sent her an 'I'll explain it later' look and kept my pleasant act with everyone, joking and laughing along them. First part of the plan, ready, the second part was going to be a lot tougher.

Lunch ended and I waited for everyone to leave as Amber came up to me with scared sky like eyes. I pulled her away from the group and hurriedly whispered my plan to her. She was more scared as her fears seemed to be confirmed with my explanation.

-What if they just settle for any other of the girls? She asked, and I understood where she was coming from. But I had already thought of that. I shook my head.

-You said they only had interest in me, and even if they do put their eyes on another girl, there'll be too many others there to single out _one_ from the group.

She nodded but her worries were still hard: - Yeah, but we will still have to be there, we invited all of them after all.

I nodded as I got a glimpse of Jamal coming our way, perfect.

-I'll have that covered in a second. I assured her as I turned her around to face Jamal; he smiled at us with inquisitive chocolate eyes: - Aren't you girls going to class?

-Yes, we are- I rushed to answer as I saw Amber opening and shutting her mouth nervously-, Jamal?

-Yes? He answered, curious as I faked an embarrassed expression.

-I was meaning to ask you for a favor- Jamal's face lit up for some reason, probably happy with feeling himself useful-, I'm planning on buying a bed for my new room and I'm going to need some help to get it home, do you mind coming with us and giving us a hand on that?

Pride filled his face and a large, happy smile practically made him glow as he nodded: -Yes, of course, when do you need me?

I smiled widely, yes! Score! : - Well, I'm currently working on borrowing a truck for this, but it will be any day this week.

-Ok then, you just let me know. Jamal smiled and waved goodbye as he walked out of the cafeteria. Amber stared at me with a pair of dumbfolded baby blue eyes. I pulled her out the cafeteria, murmuring her way: -Just trust me; I know what I'm doing.

Classes ended for me and I went to wait for Amber in her car, my skin covered with Goosebumps as the weird feeling of being watched, the same one that kept waking me up the other night, came over me in a blood chilling wave. I listened to my IPod, telling myself it was all product of my imagination. But the feeling just wouldn't go away.

I eventually got pissed and went to lie down in the back seat, if anyone was watching me, which I doubted; they wouldn't be able to do it now. I still felt very self-conscious but it was a lot better than before. Maybe all the stress was making me paranoid.

Amber got there a little after and drove me home, me still sprawled across the back seat with my IPod shaking the car with her stereo.

That afternoon I finished all the preparations for mission: "No-Paul-ssible". Got my sisters to lend me the rest of the money I needed and got Mr. Logan to ask his nephew for his truck. Mr. Logan Jr. said yes and I left everything ready for the show tomorrow. Asking Mr. Logan to send me a message to my cell when he was ready and at the furniture store, just around the time we should be arriving to the Lodge. Of course I didn't tell him anything about my real reasons, and he didn't ask, just as Jamal, he was happy with feeling useful.

The next day went on pretty much the same, me being charming and Amber being stressed. School came to an end for me and I went to wait at Amber's car, finally nervous about the whole act I'd have to pull. I sat on the front of the car and listened to my always handy IPod to sooth me. I hadn't realized I had closed my eyes until I had to open them at the feel of intense heat at my side. It was Paul.

-Hi- he said, flashing me with an immaculate smile. I faked one back at him as my pulse quickened, nerves hitting me again. I took out my earplugs and put away my IPod under his omniscient eyes watching my every move as if it were the most fascinating thing in the world.

-You're early. I said casually, staring at the first building my eyes found to avoid his smoldering ones.

-So are you. He replied, his voice hinting a sufficient smile. I cracked a little smile at the tone he used, a mocking accusation, as if I was dying to see him again.

-My last period teacher has been sick and the substitute just gives us our homework and lets us go. I explained, more like lied, fighting the sarcastic smile that wanted to show itself from the previous thought. Paul sat next to me with a grace so uncharacteristic of someone his size.

-I wasn't asking. He whispered his low tone full of easy content, as if he didn't care about the whys, just happy with the outcome.

-No- I whispered back-, you weren't.

We were like this for a while, sitting next to each other, not a single word crossed. I had started to ignore him up to the point I forgot he was there. And him being so damned light, even his breathing came unnoticed to me, made it even easier.

As the students started to come out and I remembered I should probably warn Paul… I turned to look for him and found myself shoving my face into his biceps. Might as well run into a brick wall for all I knew. It hurt as if I had.

Paul steadied me as I stumbled away from him holding my throbbing nose in my hand. I forgot how close he was.

-Are you ok? He asked, gently pulling my hand away from my face with his gigantic, boiling hot one. I nodded and barked a laugh at myself, how could I forget he was there if he was irradiating as much heat as a toaster?

He lifted my face up with a single finger under my chin to meet his, a couple of inches away, and scanned the affected area. I instinctively jumped away from his hands and faked a grin, a second too late. My heart pounding with an ancient fear that I was struggling to suppress as I said dismissingly: -I've had worse.

Paul surveyed me with fierce, questioning eyes as I stood there, breathing ragging, nose red and eyes wide.

I cleared my throat loudly as Amber and Jamal got to us, looking confused from Paul, looking shockingly dangerous and dark, to me, like I had just got off a very bad joyride.

-I was about to ask you Paul- I began, tone light and carefree, Paul's dark aura significantly diminished when I said his name and I pretended not to notice: - You wouldn't mind if we bring a couple more friends with us, would you?

Paul shook his head, his eyes still searching for something in my face with a cold scroll on his face: - I brought some friends over too.

-We should get going then. I suggested as he nodded in return, his eyes so dark that they looked like coal, the usual glint in them no longer there as they ran me over again and again. I began to feel a little anxious as I walked over to the car, feeling the heat of his stare on the back of my head.

Jamal and Amber shared faint 'hi's' with Paul before parting to each of their cars. Amber got in the driver's seat and as the car started I sighed heavily.

_Let the show begin._

**So what do you think? Review and let me know. Oh, and please check out my new story, I'm begging you, Ell needs love too.**


	10. Dumping and Beds

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

**Ok, here is my tenth chapter, I'm sorry it took so long, but there were some family stuff over here that needed to be tended to, so I hope you enjoy and thank you to my loyal reviewers, your amazing, I also am thinking of dropping my other story, 'Pulling Heaven Down' it hasn't got the pull I thought it would have, but I'm not entirely sure about it yet, also, to anyone reading this, liking or not the story, I would really appreciate if you reviewed me with a list of songs you like. The thing is I write while listening to music, and I've become bored of all my songs, needless to say, I need inspiration. So please, help me out, any song that this story reminds you of or you think would do a good soundtrack, please name it. Thanks again for taking your time on reading my stories and I hope you like it.**

**Chapter 10: Dumping and beds.**

-Cory, you better have a _very_ good plan. Amber threatened as she drove after the red classic the Quileutes were in, with a huge line of cars behind us visible in the rearview mirror. I made a hush signal in Amber's direction, knowing damn well that if I opened my mouth there would be no force in the universe to make me shut it again. It was one BIG line.

Wonder if the Quileutes already noticed it. My lips twitched and my torso shuck violently with the booming laughs I was trying to hold. Amber glared at me as I regained the control of my body with deep breathing, thru my nose of course.

-Oh, what they must be thinking right now. Complained Amber with a very blushed face. But it has secondary effects, because it got me thinking of their _faces_ when they saw the line.

I shook, bit my lips and punched my legs repeatedly just to keep myself from bursting in laughter. Amber glared harder and colder as I just jiggled in my seat: -It's not funny Cory.

I nodded and slapped my hands on my face as I slid off the seat on to the plastic little carpet, curling in a little ball under the dashboard. I can't erase their horrified faces off my mind!

-Cory, behave, they're probably watching us. Amber's scold worked only partially, it did help me sober down as they could figure out this was all a set up. But it brought up the perfect punch line for that sentence "Cory, behave, they're probably watching us… and the line too"

I slowly uncurled and got back to my seat, breathing in and out, in and out.

-Ok, I'm better.

-You better- Amber said, again threat form, her face daintily red as she talked and glanced at the road and at me, all at once-, they've all but climbed out the windows to see what's going on in here.

I giggled first, stopped… and then laughed properly, that is, I ended up under the dashboard again and this time I had no memories of how I'd gotten there.

-Cory- amber complained, her voice a high pitch as she blushed harder-, they're looking again, come on, get up.

-Ok, just… a… minute…- I gasped as I tried to calm myself, or just breath, Amber began to say how they were practically super gluing their faces to the back windshield as I choked on laughter: -Amber, you're… not… helping.

She stayed quiet and a moment later I called in my inner Yoda, and got back on my seat. Amber eyed me a little anxious as I closed my teary eyes and moaned.

-That was awesome. I said, relaxing on my seat contently. Amber was pissed.

-Oh yeah, watch you withier under my dashboard in giggles is completely awesome. Her voice dripped with sarcasm. I rolled my eyes at her and lowered my window to let the moist, cold wind blow the remaining humidity on my cheeks. I shivered and sighed. I was losing it.

I would never admit to Amber, but I was panicking, planning and preparing the ground for the show was way easier than performing the act, doubts filled my head as I pretended a peaceful trance while seeing the trees fly behind us. My heart pounded painfully in my chest as we began to pull in the Lodge.

I closed the window as Amber stopped the car, now openly nervous. I looked into her baby blue eyes and smiled tenderly. I mouthed a "wait for my signal" at her as we got out the car, with many others driving in the parking lot. I cracked a lopsided smile; _some_ people had invited _other_ people. The parking lot was filled in a second.

The Quileutes walked up to us, faces undecipherable as they stared at the amount of cars and us.

-A couple huh? Paul said in a monotone.

-It was when I asked. My voice sounded embarrassed as I should feel, he believed me and they all smiled knowingly.

Jamal ran to our side, his usually dark skin, now with an underlined brilliant red all over. We stared at each other for a long minute, not knowing what to say until the sea of kids came over us.

-Hey- greeted Tara, her red hair shaking with each raged breath she took, excitement flushing her slightly freckled face as she gawked at the Quileutes-, wow, it was true.

-Yup. I said, smiling at the awed faces of the kids.

-I thought we were being Punk'd. Breathed Elliot, not even looking at me as he spoke, his eyes glued to the uncomfortable Quileute's.

-I couldn't get a hold of Ashton Kutcher. I admitted as I opened the door of the restaurant and made an exaggerated adamant of "after you". The stream of teenagers got a hold of the Quileutes and pulled them in as I kept the door wide open for them. Jamal and Amber were sucked in the current of teenagers, Amber gazing franticly my way to what I rolled my eyes mockingly. I received a couple of fast 'Thank you's' and a bunch of looks that said 'Help me' from one of the Quileutes, Embry, I think, when Jack, a scrawny Asian looking kid started asking for tips to 'pump up the Hershey bar'.

By the time they were all inside the Lodge, a medium sized place with spacious corridors, felt like a shoe box. I contained a laugh as I noticed the guys had split up the Quileute's and each table had its own Native American snuggled in the middle of the semi round booths. And they looked terrified. I scanned the place for Amber, sitting on a table near the 'Jacob' boy, looking a little better but in a full table.

I walked to the table with an open space, ignoring the pleading looks that Paul casted my way as I took a seat in the booth across his. About the time I sat down my cell vibrated in my back pocket, I wiggled to get the thing out, the kids around the booth looked at me with curious eyes as I checked the little scene, faking a confused frown.

**Well Corinna, I am already at the store.**

Ok Grammy awards, here I go. I sighed and turned to the boys and girls next to me: -Do you guys know where Jamal is?

One of the boys, a tall and quite handsome brunet, pointed behind me. I looked in the same direction and found Jamal laughing along with a bunch of his friends in the same table as Jared.

I nodded my thanks to him and excused myself to go over to Jamal's table, putting on a sad and embarrassed face.

Jared's head shot up when I took the first step towards them, as if he'd heard me the moment I got up. His eyes played from me and Jamal and then someone further behind, looking slightly alarmed.

I didn't think too much of it and as I tapped Jamal's shoulder softly, I bit my lower lip nervously. Jamal's brown eyes met mine, a confused look on his face as he finally took in my discomfort.

-Umm, Jamal, can I talk to you for a minute? Please. I said softly as I nodded hello at all the other boys in the booth. Jamal nodded: -I'll be right back guys- he said over to his friends as he got up and followed me, I stopped near the front door and turned to him, he came closer, our foreheads nearly touching and whispered, his dark eyes concerned: -What is it?

I took out my cell, with the message still on the screen for him to see it. He took the cell and read it, and again, and one more time. My eyes traveled around the place, it was loud and the waitresses were scribbling down the orders like there was no tomorrow, everyone was laughing and talking happily, except for 4 pair of eyes that constantly strayed my way. Well 3, one pair was permanently attached on us… quite busy burning giant holes on Jamal's back.

I frowned at Paul when our gazes intertwined, all the anger disappeared and he just stared, his chocolate eyes yearning. I raised a questioning eyebrow at him, starting to feel weird and nervous. A soft current of warm minted air hit my face; I noticed Jamal again and took the cell as he handed it out to me. I bit my lower lip as I waited for his reaction.

Jamal sighed again. Turning his head to see the crowded place, full of his friends. A strong wave of horror fell on me as I realized the position in which I'd put him. All his friends or helping me.

-I'll cancel- a hurried to say, starting to dial Mr. Logan's number-, I'll find another truck.

My cheeks burned, how had I not thought about this? I had taken for granted that the large amount of people would create a neutral ground, make it easy to bail. But I was wrong, we invited them, we were obliged to stay… I might not give a damn about being rude, but to make Jamal dump his friends…

A dark hand grabbed my cell, stopping me half way thru the number. I looked up to Jamal, his eyes dark and serious as he came closer even, making me retreat until my back was firmly pressed against one of the booths closest to the door. I was shocked to say the least.

I could feel my eyes saucer size as our faces came to a couple of inches apart. Jamal squeezed my hands gently, still holding my cell for dear life, as he whispered softly: -No, we're going.

-No Jamal, I can't…

I wasn't even done forming the sentence in my head before he took the cell from my hands and shoved it in his back pocket. I forgot about being guilty and went to mild amusement. I crossed my arms over my chest as I arched an eyebrow, feeling a ghost of a smile play on my lips. Jamal shrugged and smiled arrogantly back at me, placing each one of his hands on the booth behind me, trapping me in place.

-You can't call now. Jamal smiled as he leaned closer, I circled his wrists with my hands and pushed them to hang loosely on his sides, a full coy smirk on my lips.

-What about me made you think I won't go for it?

Jamal's eyebrows shot so up that nearly blended with his hair line. I snorted at him and with one hand on his chest, gently scooted him away from me. My cheeks heating up again as I regained control of the situation.

-Jamal, seriously, we can go another day- I began as he shook his head and tried to get closer, I kept my hand on his chest and kept him away, feeling very self conscience now that I felt more eyes on us- , it's not that important.

-Hey- he cut me off, giving up in coming near and instead captured my hand on his chest, pressing it against him with both his hands, I was extremely uncomfortable and embarrassed, glancing furtively around to find the closest guys in the next booth staring shamelessly, but Jamal didn't seem to notice, or he didn't care. He stoked my hand lightly: - I said I would, we're going.

The "but" stayed in my mouth as he let go of my hand and turned to the enthusiastic teenagers and clapping hard and loud to get their attention.

-Hey guys, listen up! - Jamal called, making all the remaining heads to turn our way, the place going into an expectant silence- , we're real sorry but another thing just popped up and we have to go- a collective groan and even a couple of "BOO" were heard, Jamal signaled them to calm down, both hands in the air- I know, but we can't stay, but you guys have fun and we'll see ya'll Monday.

The crowed got loud with, ok's, oh man's, and whining. I looked over fast to the booth were Amber sat, our eyes met and I nodded toward the door. She nodded back and said quick goodbyes to her friends as she got up and stalked to me.

I stuck close to her as we exited the place, still loud behind us. I stopped Amber and whispered to her ear: -Follow us in the car, I'm riding with Jamal.

She frowned, confused, but nodded and ran to her car just as Jamal finally closed the Lodge's door, muffling with it the yapping inside. I waited for him to take the lead to his car; walking a couple of steps behind him I noticed my cell reaching its little head out of his back pocket. I had my cell back faster than I could blink.

Jamal jumped, turning to me, his eyes popping out of his sockets and jaw hanging open to the floor. I kept walking, murmuring loud enough for him to hear as I passed him: - I told you so.

I hopped in the passenger's seat, and in another awestruck second, Jamal joined me.

We were backing out of the parking lot when the ruckus inside became louder even and the sound of glass shattering was the last we heard before taking the road towards the furniture store. I sighed in relief. Jamal glanced my way, frowning as he saw me sink in my seat.

I sighed again, guilt coming back now as I saw his face: -Jamal, what I am about to tell you will make you want to throw me out of the moving car, and you are in all your right if you decide to do it.

I then proceeded to explain everything; about the cliff reason I gave Amber and the whole plan to dump the Quileutes. Jamal listened intently, not once interrupting, his face occasionally making gestures, surprise, anger, worry and awe.

I finished the story, playing around with my fingers, waiting for Jamal to pop open my door and kick me out. Hopefully he would stop the car before this.

-Well…- he started, sounding out of breath- Wow

-Huh?

- I would've never thought about that, I believed to what they said as soon as they did, not once did I doubt their word, you figured it out right away, that's pure genius.

I laughed at his explanation, I defiantly didn't see that one coming.

-So you're not mad at me? I asked, thrilled and hopeful. Jamal snorted and went to ruffle up my hair playfully. I laughed louder and scooted away from his hand. Jamal laughed along with me to sober down right away, his brown eyes playing from me and the road.

-What is it? I asked, staying as far from him as I could. Jamal had this hugging touching thing going on I wasn't quite good with yet. He took a long minute to decide whether he should ask or lie. He finally decided to ask: -How did you know?

-Know what? I insisted when he stopped, his face had that brilliant color filling his cheeks.

-How did you know I would leave with you?

Oh… Good question. I furrowed my face in thought, did I even think of that possibility?

-I didn't- I finally said, shrugging at his surprised face-, just like you, not a doubt crossed my head about what you would do.

He nodded and a calming silence occupied the space between us. As we pulled over in the furniture store's parking lot I spotted Mr. Logan standing near the truck we'd borrowed. I smiled and waved as the car stopped.

-Sorry we kept you waiting Sr. we were a little busy- I apologized as soon as I got to his side, Jamal and Amber right behind me, Mr. Logan smiled.

-Don't worry sweetie, youth these days can't stay still- he chuckled and turned to Jamal and Amber, his smile still strong on his loving wrinkled face- I suppose these are the friends you told me about.

I smiled wider and nodded: -Yeah, it's them- I pointed to Amber- this is Amber Willis and this- I pointed to Jamal- is Jamal Jones, guys this is Mr. Logan.

They all shook hands and exchanged polite hellos and pleased to meet you, it was nice to see they got along and I even found out Jamal's dad and Mr. Logan were good friends. So as we strolled around the store, in the bedroom section, we chatted happily, joking around about what I should choose and if it would fit in the room.

-Well, what size is your room then? Jamal asked, mock frustrated, after I said a no to pretty nice and cheap wooden bed, allegating there was no way it would fit in the room.

I turned to look at Mr. Logan, who had the funniest evil knowing smile on his elderly face that made me burst out in laughter: -It's my back porch.

Amber cracked up as well, sitting on the bed they just suggested for support. Jamal on the other hand, stared disbelievingly at me.

-For real? He said, practically squeaked, I nodded, trying to stop my laughter by covering my mouth; it kind of worked, kind of. Now it only sounded like I was giggling.

-My house is small. I finally explained, starting to walk over the individual small beds on the other side, Mr. Logan was already there, looking at the couple of beds that might fit in my room.

-Here are some good ones. He said, pointing at the sample beds, covered in colorful sheets that made me think of a rainbow. There were three. One was a metallic base, painted red made out of thick tubes, which shrieked when you sat on it.

I shook my head 'no' at Mr. Logan and went for the other one, just as I was about to sit Jamal came up to us, Amber hot on his heels, and asked: - Your room is a porch?

I huffed: -Not the "tie the dog, put a swinging chair" porch, Mr. Logan helped me fix it up in to a decent, warm, little place… kind of like a prison cell but without the toilet.

Jamal gawked and made fish faces while Amber snickered behind him. She patted his back and went to my side, sitting down next to me on the second bed, a heavy looking wooden bed with a simple, thick rustic fence looking head board. We bounced on it a little, laid back and rolled across the small extension. Not one noise and looked real sturdy.

-Ok, I'm liking this one. Amber sighed, sitting up straight as one of the store clerks came into view. It was a young man with a really fake smile plastered on his face, it must have been one long day, he reached Mr. Logan and started repeating his multiple offers and discounts on stuff.

-Yeah me too, let's see the other one. I sighed contently before getting off and jumping on the last wooden bed, this one was just as good as the other one, not one noise, strong built, but… it looked like something pulled out of a Disney movie. The head board had craved the figures of little birdies and flowers. Amber lay down next to me; she noticed the head board and ran her fingers thru the soft material, following the expert lines of the figures that looked as if they delicately came to life when the shadows of her fingers left them.

-This one. Amber whispered. I laughed under my breath.

-Now I can play "Sleeping Beauty" every day. I sang hard sarcasm as I made space for Jamal to sit on the feet of the bed. He bounced on it a little and tried to push the formation, checking it's assembling. He didn't move it an inch. Amber snorted and hit my ribs playfully with her elbow.

-No, you aren't blond.

I laughed and sat up. I sighed and looked at the headboard again, it wasn't that bad.

-Ok, this one- Amber clapped and blew a kiss my way, I chuckled as I got off the bed-, I know, you love me, blah, blah, now go choose some sheets and comforter.

Amber laughed and bounced off the bed, skipping towards wherever those things were stashed. Then, I realized what I had done. I turned to a smiling Jamal and gasped: -What have I done.

He laughed wholeheartedly, shaking his head; he patted my head and said: -Don't worry, I'm on it.

-Keep her away from anything pink! I pleaded to his back as he left after Amber. I heard him laugh and say something that sounded like "Yes Ma'am"

I sighed in relief and went up to Mr. Logan, busy with the clerk and clearly exasperated with the never ending speech of the store's quality guaranty. I stopped next to him and smiled politely at the man: -Excuse me Sir. we will take that bed- I pointed at the fairy dream nest-, and I would like to see all the doorknobs you have.

The clerk looked surprised but nodded: -Right, if you would follow me please.

Mr. Logan helped me choose a good doorknob; he found one on a sample door that no matter how much I pushed, it wouldn't budge. And I really didn't have a chance to push much either, the clerk kept a close eye on me the whole time. I was about to say "what you looking at? It's because I'm Mexican right?" just to see what he would say, but that would make Mr. Logan uncomfortable.

The clerk brought us the same model doorknob in its box, and went to talk to his supervisor about the bed and mattress. Mr. Logan and I waited patiently, talking about the other security measures we could use, some security locks, but we both agreed it wouldn't really be necessary.

-We do live in Forks. He said, I nodded, smiling, and started getting the money out of my jacket when I spotted Amber and Jamal walking over, Jamal with a large, transparent plastic bag with a zipper on the side and a picture of a small bed dressed in a dark green comforter with soft beige designs of some sort of whirling roots. Amber on his side carried a smaller, flatter bag with some folded, dark brown fabric in it.

-Thank heavens Jamal went after her- I murmured Mr. Logan's way while they were both out of hearing range-, I would be seeing pink' a pollooza other wise.

Mr. Logan laughed; they got to us and paraded their decision for me. I had to admit, I could actually see my room with that. The clerk and another older man came over, a man Mr. Logan seemed to know well, because they greeted each other with much enthusiasm and started the typical "catching up" as the man, Mr. Harrison, and the annoyed looking clerk walked us to an exit where we could get the bed out and loaded right after I paid for all the stuff.

It took us a little while, but it wasn't a stressing job, we had fun loading things, joking around and listening to the young days of Mr. Logan and Mr. Harrison, Forks ancient heartthrobs.

-No way- I laughed/gasped from the back of the truck, just finished arranging the bed and the new mattress so they wouldn't fall out, Jamal sat next to me, laughing too as Mr. Logan nodded and smiled with the memory, blushing the slightest-, you really thought of dumping Mrs. Logan?

-Well, at that time I was young and wanted to live life at the limit- Mr. Logan explained, chuckling as he closed the back door of the trunk, before turning to his old friend and adding-, needed to keep up with the competition too.

Mr. Harrison laughed slapping a heavy hand on Mr. Logan's back; we all cringed at the loud smack as the two laughed like the joyful teen-players they used to be. For a moment there, thru the wrinkled skin, the gray hair and the slow motions, I saw clearly the young, carefree kids they described, laughing together as if it were just another day in high school and not one day less in their 70's.

That moment faded as Mr. Logan shook his head and sighed heavily: -I'm glad I didn't, she is the best decision I could have ever made… going on 50 years now.

My smile haltered for a moment, and then as Mr. Logan extended his hand to help me off the truck, I smiled back. No reason to feel nostalgic about a life that was well lived, and I could tell from the shine in his watery gray eyes, he wouldn't change a thing.

I took his hand even if I didn't need it and jumped off the truck, landing with a soft thud next to him. We said our goodbyes, Mr. Logan and Mr. Harrison promising to have dinner in each other's houses a couple of times in this month, and left to the designated cars.

I rode with Mr. Logan this time, talking more about his ex-girlfriends and giving me sane advises about boys these days. I laughed a lot.

-Sorry Mr. Logan- I giggled in my seat-, but I think the danger was left behind the year you and Mr. Harrison both married.

We got to my house and went straight to unloading things, Jamal and Mr. Logan carrying the bed to the back yard as Amber and I took the mattress. My mom came out and said hi, watching to see if we would need any help as well as my sisters and little Salvador decided to try out my bed for the first time. We were done in one trip, then proceeded to put the doorknob on the door as they went around the stuff in my chest.

-Wow, you have a doll. Mocked Amber, holding up an old but clean china doll with rough, golden curls, Caribbean blue eyes and pale face with bright pink lips and exaggeratedly blushed cheeks. I rolled my eyes at her.

-I am a girl Amber, and that was my first china doll, and she has a name, it's Candy-Candy.

Amber and Jamal struggled with containing their booming laughter but it was useless, they were rolling back and forth on the floor a second later. I huffed and handed Mr. Logan the outside ball of the doorknob as he assembled the whole thing.

They stopped laughing a little later and kept going thru my stuff, commenting on the books, and one or two pictures that were lying around. I was cool with it because I had nothing of personal value in there, at least, not where they could see, and that false bottom was hard to open even for me. So there was no danger there.

We finished with the door and made the bed with all the sheets and comforter until it was the same or better looking than the example picture in the bag. When we were done my room looked pretty good, my bed ended on the left side of the back door so it could open completely. My chest on the opposite corner and a small drawer next to it with all my clothes in it.

I walked everyone out and to the front yard where we said goodbye to Mr. Logan, who left to have something to eat. I turned to Amber and Jamal, smiling deviously.

-If you guys are hungry you could still go to the Lodge, maybe all the others are still there.

They both rolled their eyes and snorted, waving good bye as Amber thru me my backpack in a failed attempt to score my face. I laughed and waved back as she and Jamal drove off.

The rest of the day went on fine. My sisters decided my room was "cool" and spent the whole day there with me, talking and joking about their teachers, played a couple of hand games to stay entertained.

My dad got home a little late but we still had dinner together. He talked about making a weekend trip but we didn't find a place to go, a week ago I would have suggested La Push but now, it was the last place I would go. Fortunately, no one remembered that beach and postponed the trip until we came up with something good.

-¿Y como te fue con lo de la cama Cory? _(And how did it go with the bed thing Cory?)_- My dad asked right as my sisters cleaned up the table and went to wash the dishes, as was their turn to do so. I shrugged, my dad hadn't been too happy about this whole thing of me asking people to help me move things, he'd asked me to wait until he could do it himself, insisting we shouldn't trust people to go inside the house, but I eventually won as I told him he wouldn't have time and I was tired of sleeping on the couch having a perfectly good room.

-Bien, compre una buena cama y la puerta ya esta completa _(Good, I found a good bed and the door is complete now)._

He nodded and then asked me to show him; my sisters took it as an expedition, as if they couldn't get enough of that shoe box that was my room. I opened the door that led to my room from the garage and turned the lights on for him to see around.

The room was small, and now with the bed and drawer, it looked minimal, but strangely bare, only the overly decorated head board gave a sense of home to the room that looked otherwise abandoned.

My dad, obviously, didn't waste any time in 'awing' the bed, but went straight to hitting the head board to test the formation, and as soon as he decided it was a strong wood, he went to try the doorknob. But unlike me, he was able to really smack it around. The thing took it as a man and stayed closed until I popped the lock open.

My dad was satisfied and I was left alone to sleep. I went and took a shower, changed into some clean pajamas, an old pair of navy blue, cotton pants and a long sleeve pajama top with a logo of a sleeping cow. It was too little for me now, not the bottoms, those fit good, but I had bought this thing three years ago, and i grew boobs since then, so the top showed a little patch of skin of my lower stomach, and my whole abdomen if I tried to stretch. Still it was my favorite pajamas, so soft and warm. With those on, a new comfy bed and no Quileutes on a near future, I fell asleep and dreamt for the first time that week.

My dream was filled of confusing and completely illogical stuff, that in that moment, made complete sense, like a cow talking to me about the mad cow disease, explaining it was not it's fault and that she wasn't Canadian. Then it let me get on its back and we went for a stroll.

Such a nice cow…

Next morning I woke up with a smile, nothing better than dreaming of cows. I got up and left my room barefooted, passed the garage and entered the kitchen with a huge yawn, my mom was already there, giving my sisters and my brother some pancakes, my dad wasn't around, like any other Saturday, he was at work.

-Buenos dias _(Good morning)_. I said as I walked off to the bathroom. A small chorus of grunted and cheerful replies were shot at my back. Once in the bathroom I washed my face and brushed my teeth, feeling very optimistic about life. And for a moment, I actually saw myself as other than just meat, I felt pretty. I felt good.

I heard the front door being knocked a couple of times as I brushed my hair with my damp fingers. I heard my mother open the door and some muffled voices.

-Corinna- I heard my mother call a second later. I came out of the bathroom with a wide smile on my face, until I saw the person at the door.

My smile died as my mind immediately recognized the man, his luscious copper skin over the toned muscles, the pitch black hair crowning the hard face and dull brown eyes, his predator like stand, figure so tall he had to bend over slightly to see inside the house.

My heart stopped and sped off all in a nano second, fear and panic coursing thru my veins as my family inched a little closer to see the man.

Paul Thail was in my house.

**So what do you think? I'm not going to ask if it was worth the wait because I know it wasn't but I hope you guys have something to say. Please Review and leave your playlists, I would really appreciate it**


	11. Playing pathetic

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

**Ok, so, to make it up to you guys for making you wait so long, here is the next chapter, it's shorter than most but I really put some effort in it so, enjoy. Thank you again for reviewing my story, NinjaHarryPotter4life, always ready thank you so much, kikikiki, thank you for your great sense of humor and DivaSister1 thanks for reading and reviewing, so if you guys want me to write more, just ask! I love reviews and I am defiantly pumped up with the ones I've got so far. **

**Again, please drop of any playlist you have, had or will acquire. To you it maybe old, but I may not even know of its existence, so give it a try. I have decided to make a little contest on which soundtrack this story should have, it's simple, you guys just need to review with the song you think would go good in this story and why you think so, the best song and most creative reason will win and I will give that person a juicy preview of the story's main drama.**

**So please participate and tell me what you think.**

**Chapter 11: Playing pathetic.**

I was frozen in place, my heart pounding and my breath caught in my throat, my vision began to blur but my brain refused to collapse as the feel of danger grew each second that passed. Then, Salvador began to walk towards a still dark Paul.

Emergency brain cells kicked in.

-Ahorita vengo (I'll be right back). I said as I passed my mother, ignoring her questioning look and grabbing Salvador by the arm and blindly pushing him away from Paul, who's eyes never left me, face strained as if he was sad, happy and trying very hard to glare at the same time.

Salvador stumbled back but didn't complain, or didn't have a chance to as I just got a hold of Paul's forearm and pulled him out, more like steered him out because I didn't move him and inch until he decided to follow me. As soon as I had him walking I let go of him, not wanting to touch him even if his skin was burning up and I walked barefooted across the cold wet grass.

I stomped away furiously with Paul glued to my heals, hovering over me like a demonic shadow. I was freaked, scared, worried and majorly pissed as I went fast, now on the damp sidewalk. Paul had dared to come to my house, he knew where I lived and now he knew my family. He could have started a massacre there if he'd wanted, only women and one small boy. Me, I couldn't care less for myself, but my family…

We walked three blocks down and turned a corner left to walk a couple more blocks away. Then, as we reached a corner with a bus stop sign I turned in one step to face Paul. He stopped immediately before he could slam on me. But barely a foot apart.

-What. _The Fuck_. Were. You. Doing. In my house? I hissed, nearly seeing red with anger. Paul kept that forced frown, squishing his eyes in an attempt to glare, but only achieving to look constipated.

-Why did you leave? He fumed voice serious as he looked down to me with that intense shine in his brown eyes. I held his gaze with my own rabid glare. If this guy thought I was going to back down because he was bigger than me and looked like he needed some lax-chocolate, he was very wrong.

-Because I don't trust you. I spat at him, pleased when his shoulders fell and looked away. He sighed heavily, as if he had the weight of the whole world resting on his shoulders.

-I know I deserve it- he started, now facing me, pleadingly-, I've lied to you over and over again, and I'm sorry but you need to trust me, I would never hurt you.

-Make me believe you then, tell me the truth. I said, still glaring up at him. He shut his eyes tiredly, letting his head hang sadly.

-I can't- he whispered, hurt staining his voice,-, I was going to tell you yesterday, but you left and I…

I barked an acid laugh: -So, what? If I had pretended to like you a little more I would know now?

Paul winced, as if my words had physically hurt him and sighed again, raising his face to the sky, voice desperate now: - No…Yes! I thought you were fine with me, that I could tell you and that you would trust me… but then you bailed and left us stuck with a bunch of… and I couldn't go after you, I…

"I can't tell you yet but I will- Paul swore, now looking directly into my eyes, a life depending determination inflaming his maroon orbs as he spoke:- , but when we aren't strangers anymore, I can't have you walking out on me again… I wouldn't be able take it.

Paul's voice broke at the end, letting me see clearly how much it had hurt him to watch me leave. But why?

-Why do you care so much? I sighed exasperated, he didn't even know me and he was acting like I was the only thing that kept him alive. Paul stared at me, and if before I had felt his eyes fierce, I discovered it was just a mask to the real emotion. Now, as his brown eyes met mine, I saw all the love, all the devotion, stronger, deeper than anything I'd ever seen, so real… that I was frightened.

I involuntarily took a step back, my body shivering now that I was away from the heat Paul irradiated. Paul closed his eyes and hung his head again, shivering slightly as well.

-This is all a misunderstanding, if you only give me the chance to explain…

-I believe your country has created a certain measure to solve this kind of misunderstandings- I said, more pissed off and scared now than before, Paul raised his eyes, intense still but masked with curiosity-, I believe the legal term for it is… restraining order!

Paul panicked, trying to come close as he choked: - No! Please, I, don't, please don't.

I backed out until I was in the edge of the sidewalk and I wasn't going to run across the street, it'd be an open invitation to hunt me down. I had to reason with him if I wanted to stay alive. I held my hands up, telling him to stop. He did it ipso facto, gasping for air, his eyes red and watery, terrified as he pleaded.

-Please don't do it, I will do anything you want… take anything! Whatever you want, it's yours: all, half, it doesn't matter just… let me be _something._

I stared intently at him, pity starting to win over fear. Paul saw this and laughed sourly, wiping his eyes with his forearm angrily: -All I needed, you to pity me.

My mouth opened to say something, but I couldn't find what. Paul shook his head sadly: -Want to know the worse part of this?... I don't care, in fact, I'll take it gladly.

I laughed once, bittersweet and shocked sound. I stared up at Paul, not angry, not scared, not anything. I rubbed my arms as the chilly wind hit me, but the movement made my top glide up, revealing a little more Goosebumps filled skin. Thus, making me shiver more. Paul took another step forward, his hands extended towards me, looking warmer in a simple black T-shirt and Jeans than me in about a pound of cotton.

I glared at his hands: -Put them on me and I'll cut them off.

He dropped his hands at his sides, face looking as if he felt useless while I trembled away.

-So what now?- I asked, hiding only partially the chattering of my teeth-, we play 20 questions and then you tell me what this is about?

Paul brightened up immediately and smiled genuinely: - It'll take a little more than 20, but yeah, that's the plan.

I nodded. Yes, I was still scared of those feelings he seemed to have for me, and I was absolutely still pissed of him dropping at my house, but I knew that I wouldn't be able to fix this until I knew exactly with what I was dealing with: -Are you free tomorrow?

Paul's face looked like he'd won the lottery, which bothered me, but then fell to a depressive state as he remembered something: -No, I'll be busy this whole week after school.

-Doing what? I asked a little upset. Man, I was going along with this dumb game and he was being fancy!

Paul gave me a crooked smile, clearly enjoying the upper hand he'd been dealt: -It's all part of the secret, you'll know in time.

Damned him if it didn't make me more curious!

I sighed: -Alright, what about now? Are you busy right now?

Paul beamed: -Not until Four.

-Ok, we're going to go for breakfast at the Lodge and…

-I can't go to the Lodge-Paul hurried to say. I stared at him for a long second, he rubbed the back of his neck timidly while his smile shone in pride: -They don't want me around there anymore.

I laughed one time, suffocated, can people even get thrown out of that restaurant? What did he do?

He seemed to read my mind because he laughed loudly: - I was very upset after you left.

I shook my head as I thought of any other options: -There's this little Dinner just outside town, it's really quiet and the food is good.

-Perfect. Paul agreed, smiling his cheeks off.

-Ok then let's…- I stopped midsentence as he gave me a worried look, then I saw down and remembered, I breathed: -I'll go get some shoes.

Paul nodded and began to follow me back. Oh no little Mr.

I turned around to glare at his chest, his smile faded and took the expression of a kicked puppy. I took a step back and pointed at him: - You- I pointed at the floor- here.

Paul made a face, between offended, sad and amused. He finally nodded and just about as I was going to leave, I remembered.

-Oh, and one more thing- I sneered, coming up to him so we where inches apart-, you saw those people in the house? Yeah, they are **sacred**, if anything happens to them_, anything at all_… I will make you _**bleed**_.

Paul nodded deadly calm, a silent vow to me, the dark aura washing over him making him look bigger, animalistic and strangely enough, solemn. I nodded back, starting again: -Also, you will not step a foot in that house again, you hear me? I don't care if there is a nuclear threat and my house is the only safe zone, you do not go in, you stay and take the wave like a man.

He nodded again, his lips twitching upwards in the corners. I snorted and walked away. Weirdo.

I hadn't noticed how far away from the house I'd gone, at that moment I couldn't get far enough. I found the house and thought a lie up as I knocked the door twice. My little brother peaked his head thru the living room's window and then he disappeared, yelling something I didn't quite get. My sister Leo opened the door and stared at me with expectant brown eyes. I rolled my eyes at her: -¿Puedes traerme un poco de agua para limpiarme los pies? _(Can you bring me some water to wash my feet?)_

She snorted and called over her shoulder: - Vicky, traenos un balde de agua! _(Vicky, bring us a bucket of water!)_

-Who waz tha man? Asked Salvador as I sat on the welcoming doormat, he sat pleasantly next to me, forgotten already my rude treatment. I hugged him and kissed his head.

-He is a… friend.

Vicky came over with a medium sized plastic bucket filled with water, looking as if she wanted to drop it on my head. She handed me the bucket and stayed, like Leo, waiting.

-Llamen a mama y les cuento todo _(Call mom and I'll tell you everything)_ I bargained with them as I poured a little bit of the cold water on my feet. Damn Vicky, couldn't she have gotten some warm water?

The two girls ran to the garage and a second later my mom appeared next to them. Her expectante eyes I understood.

-Mamy, se me olvido que teniamos una cita con el muchacho que vino para un proyecto de historia, ¿puedo ir? _(Mommy, I forgot that we had an appointment with the boy that came for a history project, can I go?)_

-¿A donde van a ir y quienes van a ir? _(Where will you be going and who is going to be there?)_- She questioned as I finished cleaning my feet, shivering violently. I glared at Vicky while I handed her the empty bucket and stepped inside the warm house.

-Vamos a ir a este lugar cerca de aquí y ya me están esperando ahí otras 6 compañeras. _(Where going to this place near here and their already waiting for me, about 6 other classmates)._

My mom looked barely convinced, so I added what would be the final charm: -Me voy a ir caminando, Paul ya se fue para avisarles que ya iba. _(I'm walking there, Paul already left to tell them I'd be there in a minute)_

All the doubts she had dissipated instantly and nodded: -Esta bien pero te regresas pronto _(All right but be back soon)_

I nodded and ran to my room to get ready. I put the first things I found, a pair of clear jeans, a black cleavage tank top and one of my brothers white Nike long sleeve shirt that ended mid thigh and the sleeves hung about 10 inches over my hands. Good, no reason to give Paul more to stare at… he seemed to have enough already.

I jumped into my black and white sneakers, grabbing my backpack and searching thru it for the knife, I found it and hid it in the back of my jeans, my brothers shirt hanging so loose on my body there was no way he could notice it there. And no matter how many times he promised he wouldn't hurt me, I still didn't trust him.

I grabbed the remains of my money, shoved it in my pocket and ran out. I said a quick goodbye to my mom as I passed her, not giving her the chance to change her mind as I sped off.

I ran just until I was out of eyesight from my house and sighed. Yesterday I was lying to get away from Paul, today I was lying to go out with him. Life thinks she's funny…

As I walked slowly to where I had left Paul I thought of all the odds of this happening. What was I thinking really?, I could tell from the way he behaved and spoke that Paul was saying the truth, but, he could be, most probably is, mentally disabled, that strong and illogical attachment towards me a clear sign that something wasn't right. But then, his friends were in it too.

So that would mean, that if he were insane, they should keep a close leash on him, which they obviously didn't, because it was very unlikely they were all crazy. And no drugs make people go gaga over someone, at least not over a couple of hours. So this was neither a mental disease, nor drugs… so that left, cult?

I laughed. Maybe he was after me to serve me as a virgin sacrifice for whatever voodoo spirit they glorified. If that was it, he was up for a great disappointment.

I turned left on a corner and came into view of a very still Paul, looking dangerous and out of picture in contrast to the cheerful little houses around him, even with that blissful smile on his face as he saw me.

If it weren't so creepy, it would be very annoying.

I reached him and nodded for him to start walking: -We're walking; I'm not getting on any car with you.

Paul nodded, sad looking as he answered: -It's ok; I didn't bring a car anyways.

I turned to see him, eyebrow quirked: -How did you get here then?

-It's part of the secret too. He chimed, smiling again.

-Let me guess, you're Goku's lost twin brother and you teleported here with the power of your qi- I laughed at the dumbness of that as I asked mockingly: -Are you going to turn into a giant gorilla with a full moon?

Paul's face paled as if the blood was sucked out of his head and a second later, he cracked in booming laughter:- You… have… no… idea.

I laughed along him, his laughter so contagious. And then we passed the Verne's house.

-That's weird- I said, stopping dry on my tracks to look over the little white fence, Paul stopped and stud next to me with a confused expression.

-What is it? He asked, his hot, clean breath a lot closer to my face than I would ever want. I itched away as I searched the front yard and the small wooden house that sat in a corner.

These people had the most aggressive, loud and scary looking bulldog I had ever come across, the thing would bark its lunges out each time someone passed… a low, frightened whining brought my attention to the dog's beat down house and I noticed it's chain going inside the house… where the dog hid.

That animal was HUGE, and that house they had for him was made when he was a puppy… and the dog had found a way to shove himself inside to the point he was invisible from any angle.

He must have seen something very bad to scare him like that.

I turned to Paul's waiting predatory form and shook my head: -Nothing, it's just really quiet.

**SOOO… please review.**


	12. Bail, part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

**Ok here is the next chapter, it's a 2 part one, I will try to post the second part soon, but I have a family situation that is quite frankly, sucking the writer in me. My grandfather just died this past Friday 18 after a week of agonizing, so to all of you out there reading this, I ask you for a single prayer for his eternal rest.**

**Thank you to all those who have reviewed, NinjaHarryPotter4life, thanks, I'm so happy you liked it, and about the dog, well, that's sort of the mystery, there will be other obvious signs around that will start building things up, I clarify, it wasn't a vampire, Paul would have smelled it and ran Cory up to the north pole to get her safe, so keep guessing.**

**To kikikiki, I thing I fixed that, I'm not entirely sure, so if you could please tell me if I did it right once you read this, and thank you so much for the support, it really means a lot to me.**

**To LiveFreeDieWell (Awesome name by the way) thank you for the info, I just barely noticed that review (silly me) I haven't looked it up but I saw it on tv a lot, just thought it was that way, I'll fix it as soon as I figure out how, thank you for reading and reviewing.**

**So I think that is it, other than reminding you guys of that contest of soundtrack for the story and to drop of any playlists you have, I'd say you're good to go, I hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 12: Bail, part 1**

Paul and I walked to the little dinner in a weird silence, at least I was uncomfortable. Paul on the other hand, practically skipped all the way. About a couple of blocks from the dinner I got to freaked out with the silence that I started French braiding my hair, which was a lot.

I knew now that this whole thing was quite sincerely, stupid from me. There were some very basic rules to identify a potential danger that every girl could just feel in her gut… my gut was in pain.

Seriously: a guy steals your garbage can, you don't ask him to watch your house for the weekend. A huge freaky looking dude flashes you and stalks you, you do not ask him out for breakfast. Very simple.

Too bad I was a sucker for pity trips.

About the time we crossed the dinner's door I was halfway thru the braid so I couldn't open the door myself. Paul walked in, keeping the door open, not even looking at me as I passed. I think he actually sniffed the air as soon as he was inside.

I felt better at that. If a man opens the door for you and stares and waits for you to say thanks, then it was premeditated, so it's fake courtesy, mostly by guys that want to 'score'. In Paul's case, I knew he wasn't trying to get a move on me… yet.

The place was warm and filled with a hypnotizing rich sent of coffee looming the air with a bit of a touch of bacon. I inhaled deeply, braiding my hair down by the right side of my neck and followed Paul to one of the empty tables in the far corner.

I sat down next to the wide window that faced the parking lot and the increasing amount of trees as the road went further away from Forks. Paul sat next to me but gave me my space, for what I was immensely grateful, and smiled down at me. I looked away, staring intently at my braided hair as I finished.

A middle aged woman with platinum blond hair and lips painted a dark red, wearing an impeccably white apron and a puckish smile that made my cheeks heat up walked up to us, holding a couple of long, folded plastic menus.

-Good morning- she said, tone hinting the word 'good' in a way it made it sound dirty-, here are your menus, I'll leave you two a minute to decide.

Paul and I smiled her goodbye, as soon as her back was to us, my smile dropped and I sighed, I abandoned my hair to gravity as I remembered I hadn't brought anything to tie the end. The final twist started to slowly undo before my eyes. I sighed again.

-Here, let me- started Paul bending slightly over to search for something on his ankle. I followed his every move as I held the ends of the braid. Paul hadn't struck me for the type to carry hair accessories everywhere but apparently I was wrong.

I second later Paul straightened in his seat holding a long, thin leather string. Warning me with his eyes he carefully approached me, replacing my hand over the braid with his. I stared at his hands, pulse quickening as I suppressed the urge to back away though the curiosity was stronger, and Paul had become a very alluring enigma.

Paul wrapped the string around my hair a couple of times, hands soo gentle and light as a feather's caress. His long, slender fingers twisted the string into a little knot and then formed a fragile ribbon with the loose ends of the string. His thumb hesitated over the leather to then stroke the end of my hair with it's tip, a soft and mesmerized look on his face.

I cringed away, feeling self conscious and slightly scared, murmuring a thank you as I rolled the sleeves of my shirt to free my hands. I took my menu and flipped it open, ignoring Paul the best I could while having him so close and staring straight at my face.

-It's rude to stare. I said, after an excruciating minute of taking his burning gaze, not taking my eyes off my menu as I cursed myself for agreeing to this whole nonsense.

-Who's that shirt? Paul asked, his eyes still intent on my face. I cocked an eyebrow but kept searching the menu for something acceptable to eat. A knot formed in my chest as I answered: -Mine.

-Yeah I know, but, who's was it before it was yours? He asked again, a soft tinge of impatience. I ran my finger tips on the borders of the menu, swallowing the urge to tell him off as my breath became each time harder to take. It wasn't his business what I wear or not wear.

-A Nike clothes store.

I heard him sigh but otherwise remained silent as we both viewed our menus, I debated between some scrambled eggs and bacon or pancakes and milk. I faintly remembered the smell of my mom's breakfast and made up my mind. I was supposed to eat pancakes this morning and I was going to eat pancakes damn it.

I set my menu down as I glanced around the place. There were a quite lot people, mostly elderly couples, one tourist family and various others on their way to work. Strangely enough, that didn't make me feel any better. Being with Paul was too stupid to see the bright side.

-So- Paul's rough deep voice hit me like a train, making me shiver as I remembered his close presence. Seriously, how could I forget about him if he was as big as a mammoth and boiling hot?-, how are we going to do this? The same old 'I ask then you' stuff?

I dared myself to look at him, I felt the same uneasiness I was starting to get each time I met with his eyes, flaming brown eyes, screaming with that masked feeling he seemed to have for me. I was glad he at least tried to hide it, not that it made much of a difference with such expressive and open eyes, but I preferred this than that terrifying display of his affections he'd given me before. I still didn't know how to handle that.

I shrugged: -Pretty much, but I would like to lay down a couple of rules.

Paul nodded, shifting slightly in his chair, orientating his huge form towards me, seeming almost enraptured by my speaking. I again tried to ignore this the best I could as I began to articulate my ideas: - First: we have three bail questions, no explaining needed and you can't ask it again after we've wasted our bails, second: no 'one syllable' answers, yes or no and the why's, third: no lying, for each lie you tell me, I will lie back at you, deal?

Paul frowned, his forehead creasing and the corners of his lips turning down in an 'almost pout'. I knew what he wasn't so happy about: point number three. I nearly laughed, of course he was planning on lying, and a lot apparently. He frowned a little longer, then his expression relaxed, as if he'd just remembered something and finally nodded.

Then I just had to smile… he thought I wouldn't be able to catch him on the lies.

The same blond waitress came then and took our orders, I asked for the pancakes and Paul asked for the whole storage. It was sort of funny the face she put but I still wasn't in the brightest mood to laugh. She scribbled down our order with shaky hands, sending me sideway glances as if asking: 'this isn't a prank is it?'. I ignored her too as I pulled my legs up on the seat, crossing them Indian style as I readied myself for the interrogation.

Today I was going to have to put a lot more attention on Paul's expressions and voice, it was a lot more important now for me to know the truth than it had been before, and even though I knew enough of Paul, I still didn't trust him. I just needed a stronger reason to finally cut him out of my life.

I turned my eyes now at Paul's happy ones. I just wish it's soon…

-Well, you first. He smiled, to confident that I was a little offended. If I caught him in the first lie he dropped on me, what could possibly made him think I couldn't do it again? Anyways, I needed to test him… make him waste his bails fast.

-How did you know where I live?

-We followed you. Paul blurted, nonchalant and smiling arrogantly. I snorted a disbelieving laugh. Paul smiled wider at me, eyes glistering with mischief- You thought I was going to lie about it.

I fought a smirk, biting my lower lip as I waited for him to continue. He let out one amused laugh: - Well, I said I wouldn't, I want to get to know you and you to know me, lying won't make that happen.

-Why did you follow me? I urged him, I already knew the answer of course, he'd made it quite obvious a while ago, but I was hoping for him to make a slip, any slip would do, I just needed one way to crawl in. And he had to make one eventually

-After we met at the beach- Paul started, an ironic smile playing on his lips-, I told my friends about you, they said they had met you too and that they would help me out- his eyes narrowed in a resentful glare, darkening his eyes as he seemed to transform into a whole other person, bigger, angrier, dangerous-, but they got the wrong girl.

I nodded: - They confused me with Amber.

-Yeah- Paul's face softened after I spoke, his eyes permanently glued to my face as he brightened, transforming again as if he'd never been mad at all, another Paul entirely- I guess it was my fault, I wasn't able to really _tell_ them who I was talking about- he chuckled under his breath, as if he'd remembered a inner joke as he added-, which is odd in me, and your friend was the only one who they'd seen.

"So, by the time I figured out the mistake, it was too late…- I looked up at him as his voice became lower and sad, his eyes wasted no time and bore into mine, a slow smile starting to show-, but then, the music enlightened me.

Paul made a awed posture, lifting his both arms in an Halleluiah way, making a mock sound of the heavens opening up before him. I shook my head, smiling at the memory he painted for me. Yet another thing to thank Amber for, if it hadn't been for her blasting her car, he wouldn't have found me. _Thank you very much Amber, I am __**so**__ happy now._

Sarcastic thoughts aside, I realized it was Paul's turn to ask, I felt nervous but I willed myself to show nothing, I already knew how to handle this, I'd already chosen carefully which things would be absolute bail and which ones I could trick my way out without lying. I was an expert at that.

-My turn, who's that shirt?

I was shocked to say the least. Hadn't we gone over that one already? A single look at Paul's face told me he was completely serious, I huffed a laugh: - Bail.

-What? Come on! Paul complained, face sincerely disappointed and upset.

-Bail. I repeated, sending reassuring glances to the people around us that eyed Paul anxiously after his little outburst. Paul deflated dramatically in his seat, glaring at the sealing as he grunted

-Why can't you just tell me?

-Bail. I sang smirking as I purposely played around with the long ends of the sleeves, enhancing the fact that it was a man size and I wore it comfortably. Paul caught this and glared at the piece of clothing.

-I don't see what the big problem is, just give me name. He insisted, opting from glaring at my shirt to pleading at my eyes. I shuck my head: -Bail.

-But-

-Bail.

-Come o-

-Bail.

-Can't you say something else? Paul said, voice rough and deep, frowning at the table like a five year old throwing a tantrum.

I smirked: - I can actually, how does goodbye sound?

Paul's head darted up so fast I didn't even see the blur his form must have been. I was startled and jumped involuntarily as he glanced straight in my eyes with fear and the unshielded love that made me cringe. Paul hurriedly covered up his features with a scolded frown, murmuring defeated: -Bad.

I nodded as I swallowed, my throat feeling abnormally dry. I was just in the process of recomposing myself when Paul's frown deepened: - As you didn't answer my question I get to ask again.

I wanted to protest but kept my mouth shut, I hadn't said anything about that so, I guess it was his right. I sighed and nodded. Paul's face relaxed and took a more anxious look as he blurted out his question: -That Jamal guy, what exactly are you with him?

-Friends- I replied immediately-, he was around when you so gallantly traumatized Amber and he's helped us out a lot, he's a good friend.

Paul nodded, all doubt leaving his face as he smiled down at me, not one bit offended with that snide comment about scaring Amber for life. So far, this seemed to be typical of Paul.

-My turn- I said, rolling my sleeves up as they slid down, covering my knuckles-, I know I've asked how you know where I live but now I'm asking you 'why' do you even care in following me around.

I suddenly felt my heart rate speed as I prepared myself for what I knew would be the most important answer I needed, even if a part of me was hoping he would just bail this one, I prayed he wouldn't. This was all I needed to know to make a decision, stay or leave, just this one…

Paul forced his gaze on mine, digging fiercely thru, searching for something in my eyes, debating over something crucial for what felt like an eternity.

Then suddenly, that well built barrier, held up for my sake, in his brown eyes crumbled down, his eyes darkened into a deep coal while a light grew in them, making him truly glow as he whispered the four words that would turn my world into a living nightmare.

-Because I love you…

**Hahaha, I just had to drop the L bomb, please review and tell me what you think, or just say hi, I really need socializing right now, till next chapter…**


	13. Bail, part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

**Ok, here is the next chapter, I had a lot of fun writing this one, you really get to know Paul for who he is, now that he doesn't have to fake anything, because really, once you throw in the L word, what else is there?**

**I loved my reviews so far: NinjaHarryPotter4life, thank you for being, as always, my first reviewer (seriously, are you stalking me? Lol) and yes, he shall get in crap for that, I hope you like it.**

**Kikikiki, thank you so much for the review, I hope you like this one just as much, and thank you, It's great to know there's people out there waiting, and liking, my work. **

**Michelle7, thanks for reviewing again, I know it might have been a bit fast, but in the book Breaking Dawn, Paul all but spat out the truth to Rachel, and the first day, it just seemed like something he would do now that he didn't have to pretend, I'm so glad you liked the chapter and I hope you like this one as well.**

**Softballcrazy42, thank you for reviewing again after so long, I'm so happy you liked it, and don't worry about feedback, I'm in bliss that you've even bothered in reading my story. So I hope you like this new chapter. It's dedicated out to all of you, my faithful and always lovely reviewers.**

**Oh, and by the way, Cory is not racist, she is merely pissed… you'll get it once you get to the part. LMAO, please don't hate me but I just had to write that.**

**Chapter 13: Bail part 2.**

The silence that came afterwards was so… _loud_. It wasn't even the people around us that made being inside my head so unbearable. It was this whistling sound in my ears, getting louder with each second our eyes remained intertwined and I couldn't get away.

My heart pounded heavily in my chest, trying to pump some oxygen in my brain with no avail, my vision was starting to blur as I fought to stay conscious, and starting to breathe again as the shock had emptied my lungs.

I barely registered the waitress up until she placed my breakfast in front of me. The smell of maple syrup and butter made my stomach turn painfully; I made a weird suffocated/gasp/moan noise as Paul finally released me from his fiery brown eyes.

-Are you ok dear? I heard the waitress voice far away, muffled as the whistling started to faint. I nodded, looking down at my pancakes as I concentrated in breathing slowly thru my nose as naturally as I could.

God…

I had already known this, he'd showed me before, his feelings were more than clear in the way he looked at me. But… like always for me, words made it real, you couldn't take them back no matter how much you tried to. My head stopped spinning as the waitress said something to Paul that I didn't catch and stomped away angrily.

-I have to go now. I breathed, keeping my eyes on the drowning pancakes, my appetite completely gone.

-Sure- Paul started voice even and decided-, just let me pay the check and we'll go.

My head shot up, anger stepping up in fears place, glaring up at Paul as he simply stared back with determination strong in his eyes, just as the love spilled out of him, no longer bothering in faking.

Paul leaned in to me, placing his hands on each side, closing me in the booth, his hot, clean breath hitting my cold face, making me shiver and try to coil away when my back was already pressed against the window.

-You asked and I answered.

-Yeah, and one fucked up answer too. I hissed, breath still hitched. This was wrong.

Paul's dark eyes hardened, black steel instead of warm chocolate staring back at me, his voice deep and firm as he whispered: -There are things I can't explain, there are things you won't believe, but this- he pressed his hand against his chest, right over his raging heart, it's beating so hard I could almost see it pounding-, this is all that matters, this… is all you can't ever doubt. I. Love. You… so **deal**

I just about spat in his face: -So what? You're just going to force yourself on me?

-Hell no- Paul backed away slightly, just about enough for me to breath my own air, looking upset, defensive, still so lovingly as he clenched his fists up in a tight ball-, but that doesn't mean I'm giving up.

-You're out of your fucking mind. I tried to push him away, both hands on his wide shoulders, only achieving to feel him up, his muscles tensing under his russet skin and black shirt everywhere my fingers touched, rather than moving him a single inch, I dropped my hands and slowly slid them behind my back. Palming the knife under my shirt.

Paul rolled his eyes, mumbling something that I didn't hear but his lips went kind of: "tell me something I don't know".

-Look, I tried "nice and slow", it only got me stuck with a bunch of scrawny, drooling, pale faces and a shity burger, so I'm doing this my way now.

-And what makes you think I'll let you? I whispered infuriated, trying to keep things down while more people around us started to look our way curiously. Paul sighed, dropping his hands while his face inched closer, eyes that hot, liquid brown again, burning into mine.

-Cory, I'm not asking you to feel the same about me right now, if at all- his voice broke, and stumbled at the thought-, I'm just asking you for a space in your life.

-But why? - I shook my head, hoping to shake up my brain cells so this could finally make sense-, how can you love me?

-I can't tell you yet.

I huffed, my voice dripping venom as I spoke: - You can tell me you love me after a _week_ but you can't tell me _why_?

He nodded, sitting straight in his chair, turning to face his enormous breakfast while I continued glaring holes in his head.

-And _why_ is that? I breathed exasperatedly, glaring harder as Paul started eating ever so calm. My hands lifted the back of my shirt, gripping the knife while I tried to think of excuses to **not **stab him.

-Because if I tell you're going to pull out that knife you're holding and I can't have you stabbing me in public.

I gawked at him, my hands leaving the knife and falling limply at my sides. Paul grabbed a bunch of bacon and ate it all in one bite, to then order while chewing: - Eat your breakfast, it's getting cold.

-_**You moronic son of a bitch**_. I gasped, so pissed off I couldn't decide if to hit him, stab him, leave or just plain old laugh at his face stuffed with scrambled eggs. Paul turned his head to me, smiling, his mouth, thank heavens, shut with plump cheeks and swallowed: - I love you too.

I settled in my seat, staring at my food after rolling my eyes at Paul, the pancakes smelled good, but I was no longer in the mood to eat them. I wasn't scared anymore, at least not as much. Now I was more confused and angry. And fuckingly curious too. And that stupid curiosity would be the death of me.

-My turn. Paul chanted, taking a long drink at his orange juice.

I choked on air: - I'm not playing anymore.

-No- He shook his head, pushing his empty plate to pull in another one with some bread loafs and more eggs-, I answered your question, now it's my turn to ask.

-I'm not answering anything. I whispered yelled, crossing my arms over my chest stubbornly.

-Hey, that's not fair, I- Paul stopped mid sentence, arching an angled, pitch black eyebrow, as he watched me do some hand motions right in his face, making as if my fist were a jack in the box as my other hand turned the handle, slowly presenting him with the almighty middle finger.

Paul frown disapprovingly as I crossed my arms again, staring resentfully at the deliciously tanned, syrupy, steamy pancakes I no longer wanted to eat. Paul sighed next to me and continued to stuff his face.

-At least eat your pancakes. He said, pushing the plate closer to me as I glared from the plate to him.

-I could just slam this plate in your face.

-I would like to chew first if you don't mind. Paul smiled pleasantly, shoving a whole loaf in his mouth. My lips twitched as I fought to contain a traitorous smile from showing.

-Bastard. I grumbled, picking up my fork and starting to stab the food heatedly. _Stupid Paul._

We ate silently, me fuming angrily while Paul chew away merrily. Just about half way thru my pancakes he started bugging again about his "turn".

I growled: - If I say go will you shut up already?

Paul's face glowed with happiness as he nodded eagerly. I sighed: - Ok, go.

He opened his mouth to speak when I stopped him: -No, I said 'go' now you have to shut up.

Paul's eyes widened with realization and horror: -That wasn't-

I hushed him taking another bite of pancakes, smirking at my cleverness.

-Where did you get that knife? Paul asked anyways, the pigheaded. I shook my head.

-There goes your second bail, be careful, you only have one left- he chuckled as I sent him a homicidal look-, and as you didn't answer I get to ask again.

I rolled my eyes and dropped my fork to the side. He wanted to play like this? Ok, I can do that.

-What's your type of guy? Paul asked, resting his chin in his hand, pretending nonchalant while I knew he was nervous out of his mind, parting from the fact that he was no longer eating and staring too intently at my face.

He couldn't have made it easier…

I smiled softly, almost nostalgic as I rested my head in my hands with a dreamy expression on my face, staring out the window as if I were going back in time.

-So? Paul urged me, voice rough though I couldn't see his face. I would crack up laughing if I did. And I wanted a little revenge.

-My type- I started with a low, husky voice, running the tips of my fingers absently over my lips, ever so slowly, still gazing lost out in the forest, my smile turned sad:- I like them… tall

I paused, letting him chew on that as much as I could.

-I like them- I continued, now playing my fingers along my jaw line, closing my eyes in delight as if replaying what other hands had caressed time ago: -gentle.

I couldn't feel Paul's breathing, but I couldn't tell, I never felt him approach much less hear him. So I kept going: -I like them big… pale… and so, so… _horny_.

I bit my lower lip hungrily, letting myself fall back into my seat as I rubbed my thighs together with need. I crossed one hand over my stomach as the other stayed around my neck, my fingers outlining my jaw line, then down the side of my neck all the way to my shoulder blades as I faked my breathing fastening.

I was about to run my index finger teasingly over my cleavage when I felt a slight shaking taking over the booth. Oh shit, earthquake.

My eyes shot open, straightening in my seat as I got a hold of the jumping table.

-Paul- I breathed, starting to think of what we should do, run out or just wait here until it passed… but it wasn't an earthquake.

I stared dumbfolded at the tables around us as the shacking started to lower. They were perfect, no one was running.

I turned my questioning gaze up to Paul, a very blurry Paul.

-Paul- I whispered, extending my hand hesitantly towards him as the shivers that morphed his body began to fade-, are you ok?

Paul nodded curtly, staring with wild, black coal eyes from my hand to my face. My heart missed a beat as fear began to pick up it's pace inside me. For a moment there, as our eyes met, it wasn't Paul inside, it was something else staring back… something _animal._

Then, as if he had heard my heart trip and scramble his eyes changed, just like that it was Paul again, no shivers no nothing, I almost considered that I had imagined everything. Almost.

I breathed in and out, not knowing what to do or what I should say. But Paul did, as his eyes went wide when something drawn down on him: -You were lying.

Oh God. I laughed shakily at him, not entirely recovered from the shock, what had just happened?

-Of course I was. I laughed, his face so horrified I couldn't help it. Paul frowned at me, crossing his arms over his toned chest: - That's not funny.

-Well you blurting out you love me wasn't fun- I shot back, still laughing under my breath:-, stupid shit doesn't feel good now does it?

-You were the one who said no lying, remember?

-That wasn't even a good lie- I leaned back and started eating what was left of my pancakes: - I can't believe you bought it.

Me liking some white fat boys with instant boner. That wasn't even… Does Paul even _have_ a brain?

Paul growled: -Are you going to answer my question right or should I take my lying coupon?

I rolled my eyes as I swallowed a chunk of my food:- I don't have a type, because I don't plan on dating, ever.

There was a long silence. I took a sip of milk and sighed: - I just have too many plans for myself, and none of them include a man.

-So you've never dated? Paul asked with a tone I couldn't quite decipher. And I didn't even try; I wanted to drop this subject fast.

I shook my head, cutting another portion of the spongy bread.

-Then how do you know you won't find someone? Maybe someone out there was made just for you. Paul whispered, smiling knowingly down at me. I shrugged and stayed quiet. The less I speak the faster he'll bore.

I was right and Paul continued eating again, devouring his food so fast he was done with his 5 plates just about the time I was done with my one set of pancakes. I shook my head disbelievingly as Paul pushed away his last empty plate and sighed, patting his hard, flat stomach: - That was good.

I barked one laugh still holding my half full glass of milk with both my hands, turning it around as I thought of a way to phrase my next question, or at least come up with a question. I just wanted to go home, there was nothing of Paul I wanted to know anymore, since the things I did he wouldn't tell me.

-You said you wanted to be a part in my life- I took a deep breath, not lifting my eyes from the white liquid-, how do you plan to do that?

-Well- Paul breathed, voice as if he were in deep thought-, we could find time to meet, as often as we can.

-What if I don't want to? I blurted out, finally raising my head from my glass to see him in the eyes. He wasn't hiding his feelings, and as it always happened when he didn't, his melted chocolate like eyes made me want to crawl out of my skin and disappear. Now more as guilt hit me full force when I found his eyes sad.

-That isn't an option right now- Paul sighed, staring longingly in to me while leaning down slowly, sucking me into his warmth as his clean breath made my skin tingle:-, later, when you know everything, then you can decide if you want me around or not… but until then, expect to see me around a lot more.

Then he smiled and moving inhumanly fast, planted a chaste, burning hot kiss on my cheek.

I squeaked and jumped in my seat. Baffled as fear and rage made my hand fly to take the glass of milk and throw it's contents in his face. Only that he ducked away, so the milk flew all the way to the end of the front counter just in front of us, splattering all the ketchup and other condiment bottles there. Knocking some down in the process.

I dropped the glass, my fingers going numb with horror as I stared at the mess I'd made. But I had forgotten that the glass was in fact… made out of glass.

I was expecting the shattering sound of the broken glass, but it never came. I looked down to find a russet hand holding it elegantly towards me. I followed the hand, across the smooth, nervy forearm, up the thick, steal covered with silky copper arm, crawling up the long, graceful neck, the manly sculpted jaw, the brilliantly white, self-satisfied smile, all the way to a pair of deep, sparkling with mischief and bliss eyes.

-I can't have you breaking stuff and getting us thrown out of yet _another_ restaurant- Paul chuckled, placing the glass safely on the table, very much away from me as he looked at me with a childish gleam in his brown eyes: - I actually like the food here.

I glared at him, my face burning with indignation, _how dare he…?_ I shoved him, trying to get out of the booth, and of course, I didn't move him an inch until, laughing I must add, he got up and gave me space to get out and not hit him in the process.

As soon as I was on two feet I stomped my way to the front door, vaguely noticing the amused staring from everyone in the dinner. I saw Paul fly a couple of green papers into our waitress face as he jogged after me, spilling a hurried:" keep the change" to her surprised face.

I kicked the front door open and jumped out of the dinner positively fuming with anger. I balled my fists and opened them a couple of times, willing myself to calm down and not do something stupid. But… _that motherfucker kissed me!_

I rubbed my cheek furiously, trying to dissipate the feel of his soft lips off it. Barely a second later I heard Paul whistling at my side, hands in his jean pockets carelessly as he balanced his self back and forward. I glared heatedly up at him as I unknotted the leather string on my hair violently.

-Paul John Thail, if you _ever_ pull a stunt like that on me again, I will stab you with a _spoon_, you hear me?

Paul smiled wider, nodding like a giggling 3 year old as he arched and eyebrow: - How did you know my middle name is John?

I glared harder even as I pulled the string off my hair and threw it at his face: - _It's always __**John.**_

I turned around and stomped away as I mumbled: -_Americanos._

**SOooo, what do you think, I hope things get a lot more interesting from now on, a lot more drama coming soon. And again, sorry for the A word, but if you were just as pissed and from another country, I think you'd say the same. Lol Sorry**


	14. Shadow

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

**Ok so here is the newest chapter, sorry it took so long but I'm really in need of inspiration and I haven't gotten any playlist to keep it coming, please, someone, just cooperate. I'm really getting desperate here.**

**As always I want to thank all my lovely reviewers: NinjaHarryPotter4life, I really wouldn't care if you were in fact stalking me, (Lol, kidding), I'm glad you like my story enough to comment every time. Please keep doing it, please.**

**Michelle7, thank you so much for reviewing, I'm so happy I didn't disappoint you on the last one, because it really was one tricky subject there, I hope you stick around for more.**

**Kikikiki, thank you for your comment, I do feel good about that chapter, I think it's my favorite so far. A lot of PAUL…**

**Rayne, thank you for reviewing and reading all of the story, I've actually been asked to use quotations before but I've always found it harder because I'm more of a "spur of the moment" writer, and to put quotations in each dialog, even if it's just a second, sort of cuts my flow, but anything for the fans so I will be using quotations from now on, thank you for the suggestion.**

**.WOLF: ….**

**LOL, thank you so much! I loved your reviews, had me smiling all day, lol, and specially that one comment in a certain chapter *cough* chapter two *cough* Naked Paul *cough* cough*. Yeah, that was very awesome, I still laugh each time I remember it. I'm really glad you like it and I really hope you stick around to the end of this; I'd love to listen to your opinion about this story.**

**So, now that that's done, I will proceed to give out the WARNINGS: I am not entirely satisfied with this chapter, in fact, it's the one I most dislike from the beginning of the story, it doesn't have much Paul and is mainly orientated in to give out a bit more details of Cory and her life, there are mentions of some illegal material and it's transportation, you are as always allowed to criticize this chapter as much as you like, I am at your side on this one but this is a vital chapter for the REAL drama and the existence of these artifacts is also indispensable for it. I'm open for any questions and insults you may have in mind.**

**Chapter 14: Shadow**

I stomped off just about a quarter of the way towards home, of which, only half of that I did seeing absolute and furious red. Paul was such an…

-"Idiot". I sighed, stopping in a random corner and passing both my hands in my undone hair. I was so confused. One minute I would feel guilty for even staring at Paul the wrong way and the second, I was just about ready to consent man slaughter. But most importantly, I didn't know what to do with him.

_God, can't you just make him go away?_ I covered my face with my hands, despair flowing inside me as I sat on the slightly wet bench there, right next to a bus stop sign. Which immediately reminded me of Paul

_I will take that as a no._

I sighed again as a let my head hang miserably, only sheltered by the long mahogany curtain of hair from any by standers. What was I supposed to do now? I laughed one bittersweet laugh as a thought crossed my mind: and to think a week ago everything was so normal.

It was wake up, go to school, hang out with Amber and her friends, go back home, do chores, homework, shower, go to bed and repeat. And I liked it that way, at least I was in control of my life, at some level. I just, couldn't handle Paul.

I liked predictability, surprises and odds made my head hurt and my hair fall off, I never handled well the "maybe's" and I never bet when there is the slightest chance of losing. Everything is logic and I liked things that way. But Paul, he was the most unpredictable, erratic, illogical and bipolar thing I've ever come across with. He reminded me of a schizophrenic 5 year old on sugar high.

And the way he looked at me…

"_I. Love. You… so __**deal**__"_

Deal? I thought bitterly, the only way I could think of dealing with that involved a couple of muscled men in white uniforms, restraining jackets and a cushioned room. For Paul and all his creepy friends. But I couldn't do that. They weren't crazy, no matter how much they looked like it.

So I was left with what?... avoiding?

I couldn't do that either, there was no way he would just stand around with me running away. Besides, I didn't want to run anymore, Paul had proven that to be of no use, and I couldn't say if he wouldn't just barge in my house once he got too desperate. He'd promised he wouldn't but… I didn't know.

And I needed to know, I needed to understand him. It was so important now that I couldn't think of anything else, there was something wrong with Paul, more than that personality disorder and that sudden fixation towards me, it was something greater, darker…

I laughed at myself as my hands began to shake, I was scared of it. Or I was scared of the truth. I got up from the bench and looked up to the gray cloudy sky.

-"I need time"

I shoved my trembling hands in my jean pockets and started my walk back home again. I had time, Paul had said he would be busy the whole week after school, I wouldn't have to see him yet… I had time.

The moment I stepped foot on my front yard I felt as if I had returned from a trip in another dimension. Reality struck me as I walked inside my house and saw my family there. Mostly my sisters' staring that made me remember just how creepy this whole morning drama with Paul had been.

My mom was ok though, but I was still stuck with doing the lawn, since I'd 'Bailed' out of my other chores, that was the least I could do. Thankfully it wasn't raining yet.

When I was done with the back lawn I sighed and looked up at the sky for what must be the tenth time that day, it made me feel better I guess. Not so trapped.

As I lowered my eyes to the floor, I noticed something interesting.

The roof on my house was very low.

I walked towards the house, curiously cocking my head to a side as I wondered. I stopped just under the edge of the roof and extended my hand to touch it, and failed by far. It'd looked lower from a couple of feet away but…

It still wasn't too high.

So after I cleaned up after myself and put everything away in the garage. I pretended to go to my room and walked out thru the back door, peeking back in every couple of seconds to check if the coast was clear.

I walked to be just in the corner of the roof edge and started jumping a little, not really trying to reach it but flexing up, trying to loosen up my muscles first. I stopped jumping when my fingers brushed the tip of the ceiling.

I smiled to myself, looking around one more time as I backed away from the house. To take a full run back. I jumped as I reached the house again, grabbing a firm hold of the rough edge I planted my feet on the wall, impelling me to do a back flip and land crouched on the roof, with just the softest thud.

I giggled as I carefully crawled higher, my heart thumping against my ribcage almost painfully. I sighed as I rolled to my back, sprawled on the wet ceiling. I felt so free…

-"Cory!"

I screamed as I heard Leo call my name, thus making me jump, thus making me slide down, roll and finally get a hold of the edge as half my torso hung in the air, coming face to face with both Leo and Vicky.

I griped the edge and slowly started to pull the rest of my body down, never taking my eyes off my baffled sisters. I hung from the roof a couple of seconds while they both recovered from the shock and then let go, landing neatly in front of them.

I bit my lower lip after a moment of awkward silence. Leo shook her head, as if clearing her thoughts and gasped: -"¿Estabas en el techo?" _(Were you on the roof?)_

I bit my lip a little more as a looked away innocently. I was expecting a lot of threats but, I only got silence. I turned to face them curiously to find them smiling wickedly at me.

-"¿Podemos subirnos tambien?" _(Can we go up there too?)_ Vicky asked, just about the time Salvador came out running with a big remote control toy truck.

-"Cowy, can yu hewp me?" Salvador glanced up at me, eyes wide as he handed me the truck and a bunch of batteries. I took both and stared from the little dark headed boy to my two demented sisters.

I started pulling the used batteries out when Leo took the toy truck out of my hands and Vicky took hold of Salvador: -"¿Entonces? ¿Nos subimos o que?" _(So? Are we going up there or not?)_

I gaped at them, not knowing what to say until Salvador chipped: -"¿A wonde?"_(Where?)_

-"El techo" _(The roof)_ Leo stated so matter-a-fact, not even sparing him a glance his way. Salvador, of course, was completely cool with the idea.

I gave my sisters a scolding look as I pointed at Salvador's smiling face. They both shrugged, waiting for my answer.

I glared at them, crossing my hands over my chest: -"No"

-"We'll tell dad"

I glared harder at Vicky, how could such an innocent looking creature be such a conniving and manipulating demon?

-"Fine" I hissed, starting to reach over the spot I'd jumped up on. The three cheered happily to be hushed by me, pointing towards the inside of the house where our mother must be. They shut up and then giggled silently, approaching me with excited faces.

-"Leo tu primero" _(Leo you first)- _I said, holding on to Vicky's hands together with mine to make a little step for Leo to climb on, Leo gave me a mortified look, I sighed:- "Necesito que tu subas primero para que me ayudes a jalar a Vicky y Salvador" _( I need you to go first so you can help me pull Vicky and Salvador up)_

Leo thought this for a minute, then nodded and getting a good hold of both Vichy's and my shoulder, got on our intertwined hands and grabbed on to the ceiling as I started to lift her to stand higher and then plop both her feet on my shoulders. Leo yelped as she felt the sudden change but I couldn't let a 8 year old carry her, so now, she wobbled until she finally started to crawl on the roof. I exhaled with relief after her weight left me, rubbing my shoulders subtly. Damn she was heavy.

Leo looked around from up above with a thrilled smile. I made some hand movements to get her attention, she looked down at me as I tried to whisper yell the quietest possible:- "Agarrate bien, te voy a pasar a Vicky" _(Grab on tight to something, I'm going to pass Vicky up to you)_

She nodded and shifted a little, lying down on her stomach as she extended her arms down towards me. I kneeled down and signaled Vicky to climb on my shoulders. She sat on them, holding at my hair for stability. I shook with silent laughter, this making Vicky pull harder on the chunks of hair she'd imprisoned. I bit my lips together and slowly got to my feet, for both my and Vicky's sake.

Leo got a hold of Vicky's dainty little hands but she was still to stretched out to pull her up without risking coming down. I sighed:- "Wait"

I was completely against this, I mean, they were kids and if they fell off, it would be my fault. Sure, I was exaggerating, I wasn't one to say anything about reckless behavior, it seemed as if everything I'd been doing this whole week was stupid. Paul on top of that list. And we'd all climbed on higher and riskier places than our midget like house. But one glance down to Salvador's brilliant smile, and I wasn't so sure about anything anymore.

I inhaled deeply as I grabbed on to Vicky's stick like thighs and pushed her up to stand on my shoulders, my arms screamed at the excessive stress I was putting them under and quivered shakily as Leo pulled Vicky on the roof and helped her climb to safety.

My heart was acting up again, a little layer of sweat appeared on my forehead to be instantly wiped off by my forearm. Leo and Vicky stretched her arms down, waiting for me to hand them little Salvador. I clenched my jaw as I felt tiny hands pull my own eagerly. One last deep breath and I picked the baby boy and held him up over my head; my arms protesting again as I used my technique, bucked my bones in place so that the only way that my arms would fail would be if the bones there snapped in half.

My sisters worked fast and in a second they had a giggling toddler in their arms.

-"Shhhh" I whispered up to them, while secretly giggling happily inside. _There_, I said to myself, seeing Salvador smartly crawl away from the edge to sit on a solid space, _no need to freak._

I nodded:-" Ahora vayan mas arriba, voy a subir" _(Now go up higher, I'm coming up)_

They all nodded down to me, which was sort of funny because they did it at the same time and their hair looked kind of crazy from my angle but I kept my cool and took some steps back to take impulse. They all looked down at me with strange eyes. I closed mine for a second and then went to join them

I jumped; I kicked the wall, flipped over and landed gracefully crouched in front of them. Another shocked second of silence.

And then they burst into laughter.

I laughed along them as I felt adrenaline torch my veins; I rolled on my back again and breathed deep, admiring the immense gray sky. This felt so good.

-"Cowy is juz like Manuel"

My laughter died as well as Leo and Vicky's, Salvador smiled at me, holding on to his toy truck and remote tightly. I blinked as my eyes stung, feeling dry. Ignoring my sisters looks I smiled back at him as I breathed:-"Yeah, just like him"

More silence.

Then, as the air seemed to thicken. Leo came to the rescue. She shifted to sit next to me, smiling. I sat up as I recognized that smile she wore. Maybe silence was better.

-"Y… ¿quien era el hombre?" _(Who was that man?)_

Silence was definitely better.

I pulled my knees up to my chest as Vicky squealed and inched closer, I could almost see her gossip vein pop in her forehead. Salvador just stared between us, confused. Oh the innocence of that child.

-"Su nombre es Paul" _(His name is Paul)_ I said simply, trying not to fidget as my nervousness kicked in. Damn it, I'd barely achieved to get that Neanderthal out of my head and they just had to put him back in there. I wasn't ready to think of him yet.

My sisters giggled, and not just any giggle, I miserably recognized it as 'boy' giggle. I squeezed my knees with panic. What had I gotten myself in to.

-"Y… ¿Que paso?" _(And…what happened?)_ Leo urged, still smiling with mischief. I opened my mouth to speak and then a sudden memory hit me.

"… _but until then, expect to see me around a lot more."_

_Then he smiled and moving inhumanly fast, planted a chaste, burning hot kiss on my cheek._

I shut my mouth, opened it again: -"A… fuimos al restaurant donde estaban los demas y el nos ayudo con el trabajo" _(A… we went to that diner everyone else was at and he helped us with our project)_

-"¿Solo eso?". _(Just that?)_ Leo asked, both disbelieving and disappointed.

Another round of images hit me again:

_Paul forced his gaze on mine, digging fiercely thru, searching for something in my eyes, debating over something crucial for what felt like an eternity._

_Then suddenly, that well built barrier, held up for my sake, in his brown eyes crumbled down, his eyes darkened into a deep coal while a light grew in them, making him truly glow as he whispered:_

_-Because I love you…_

I nodded:- "Si, solo eso" _(Yeah, just that)_

Leo and Vicky sighed with theatrical disappointment, both at the same time, shoulders sinking, face frowning and everything. I would have laughed if I wasn't having so much trouble swallowing down my lies.

-"Es que… Paul es tan… Hot" _(It's just that… Paul is so… Hot)_

My lungs went empty as I heard Vicky, my brain cells came to a sudden halt there.

-"Ewww" Salvador complained, scooting away from Vicky and Leo as she whispered her consent.

My brain cells were still on hiatus.

-" Yo almenos lo habria toqueteado un poco" _(I would at least feel him up a little)_ Leo reprimanded at me, as if I had done something stupid and unforgivable.

And again:

… _I tried to push him away, both hands on his wide shoulders, only achieving to feel him up, his muscles tensing under his russet skin and black shirt everywhere my fingers touched, rather than moving him a single inch_

I gawked, I felt as if I had lost all control over my tongue, the thing was just lying around in my mouth. I could feel the blood rush up to my cheeks which was a thriller because I still hadn't sucked any oxygen in since my lungs collapsed.

Thru the corner of my eye I caught Vicky nod approvingly at Leo, her childish, tan face adopting a dreamy expression as she breathed:- " ¿Le viste ese cuerpo? Puro musculo, imaginate ver eso sin camisa" _(Did you see that body? Pure muscle, just imagine that without a shirt)_

Oh, no…

… _I gasped in horror making Amber turn to her back and freeze in place._

_A copper skinned man with the height and mass of a mountain was approaching us with a slightly wobbling step, a face of pure amazement and completely and utterly NAKED._

I'd never really given that scene much thought after it happened, just dwelled on how morally wrong it had been, but now, seeing it under my sisters light I realized… Paul was actually hot.

Oh, god, and I'd already seen it… all of it.

I groaned as I finally achieved to suck some air in my body. I was not going there, I was not going to think of that. I started to crawl away from both crazy girls, shaking my head disapprovingly at them as I chorused with Salvador: -"Ewww"

Both girls giggled and started singing a tipical mariachi song: -"Que chulos ojos, los que tiene esa linda joven que estoy mirando, que miradita, esa que me esta matando, que chulada de mujer" _(What pretty eyes, those of that young lady I'm seeing, what a gaze, that is killing me, what a fine woman)_

I cracked up laughing, hard. The image of Paul's face with that song playing in background was just too ridiculous. They kept singing, this time louder and making all sort of exaggerated lust faces as they pretended to run their hands up and down Paul's hard stomach.

-"Que cuerpo, que cara, que ojitos bonitos, ojitos que provocan, el fuego del amor" _(What a body, what a face, what beautiful eyes, eyes that provoke the fire of love)_

I covered my torched face with my hands, laughing so hard it came out soundless, shacking so hard I thought I was having a seizure. My sisters' song began to fade as they started to laugh themselves.

-"Yo ya me voy" _(I'm leaving)- _I moaned, my stomach hurt with each ragged breath I sucked in as I went to get Salvador.

Vicky and Leo laughed even louder at me, poking my sides as I passed them. I hushed them, giving a pointed look underneath us. If my mom caught us I'd be screwed.

I took Salvador's toys and handed them to Leo while Salvador settled on my back, wrapping his little arms tightly around my neck. Leo laughed a little more before sighing deeply.

I rolled my eyes at her and started scooting down to stand on the very edge. I grabbed Salvador's baby legs and fixed them around my waist as I glanced nervously to the ground, I exhaled: -"Ready?"

I felt his tiny head nod on my shoulder blade, not even a second of hesitation. Strangely, this worried me more. I clutched his thin ankles as I crouched a bit to jump off the roof.

The landing hurt my ankles, making me lose my balance and nearly fall face first in the wet grass. I stuck my hands out, stopping myself from impacting on the dirt before taking a long breath.

A wide smile spread on my lips as I felt the little body pressed against my back shiver with delight. God, what a rush…

I would have to go back to certain pastimes of mine. Maybe I was ready now.

Salvador glided off me, laughing as my sisters hooted silently. I slowly stood up, rolling my shoulders and shifting my weight on my feet, something I used to do to let the adrenaline cruse freely inside me. I'd missed this so bad.

But I missed that one face more.

-"Cory, ayudanos a bajar"_(Cory, help us down)- _Vicky whispered our way before I could think much of anything. A knot formed in my chest as the giddy feel of the jump left me. No, I'm not ready yet.

I walked to stand under them as I stretched my arms up to catch them as one by one they sat scared on the edge and jumped off. I caught Vicky first, her little body knocking the air out of my lounges. I was in a very bad shape now.

Setting Vicky on the floor I turned to prepare myself to get Leo, and that was going to be quite a problem. Leo looked down to me with doubtful brown eyes, her cheeks blushing as her heart must have kicked in, afraid.

-"No te voy a dejar caer" _(I won't let you fall)-_ I promised up to her, reaching out more as I bucked my legs in place to receive her full weight. Leo took a long second, but finally nodded down and surely, scooted off the roof.

If Vicky's 8 year old, pick like persona had left me breathless, Leo just about punched my lunges out my back. My knees bent, nearly snapping in two, a jolt of electric pain hitting me as I caught Leo by the waist, stopping her feet from touching the ground, but my pride kept them steady as I held her just a second longer, to reassure her that she was safe while she gasped for air.

I released her, faking an easy breathing as Leo stared amazed at me. A look to familiar to me. The knot in my chest grew as a face creped inside my head again.

My sisters laughed and ran inside the house when Mom came out looking for us. Salvador chasing after them, yelling for them to help him with his toy truck. My Mom stopped in the door of my room, glancing at me curiously: -"¿Estas bien Corinna?" _(Are you ok Corinna?)_

I nodded and started to walk in, ignoring my numb knees as they cried in agony with each step I took. My mother smiled and turned to leave, buying my act right away.

Sometimes you just had to be more than just human for those you care…

No matter how much it hurts

My mom made dinner for us and we ate peacefully, even though my dad wasn't home yet. He probably got a chance of taking another load and took it. We had a lot of debts in our hands.

After we ate and cleaned up we went to see the T.V. for a little while, finding a good Jackie Chan movie that kept us entertained and laughing until Dad came home. The bright lights of his truck lit up the front of the house, nearly as bright as sun light as he parked it and a minute later the door opened to a soft sound of rain and the heavy breathing of my Father.

He was smiling from ear to ear, but he looked exhausted.

As soon as the movie ended I left to my room, biding my family good night.

I walked out thru the kitchen to the garage and then my room, as soon as I was in I peeked inside the house, searching thru the shadowy garage, in the alien van and all the stuff piled around that room. It was empty.

I slowly closed the door shut and locked it. I really didn't need my parents walking in on what I was about to do.

I tip toed to my chest, opening it and pulling out the false bottom with everything on it, gently placing it on my bed as I turned back to the real contains of it and sighed.

I started to pull out the cases of the weapons with extreme care. The Carbine, 5.56 mm, M4, the smallest one there. The Sig 556 Swat Patrol Rifle 16" Barrel and the sniper rifle .338 Lapua Magnum.

I stared at the three open cases to the guns, not feeling a thing other tan disgust. I hated these so much. But, it was all I had left of my brother.

I got to business and dissembled one by one. Pieces like these needed to be cleaned and used periodically, I usually did it every two weeks, cleaning them at least, I never tried them. They weren't worth it.

I thought again, such as every time I did this ritual of how much I was risking by having them here. How much I risked in getting them here, but no matter how much I kicked myself for it, I couldn't bring myself to regret it. These were my brother's favorites.

He always had a thing for big guns.

I polished the smooth metal surface of the Sig, hating myself just as much as I finished. I remembered those first nights when I used to spy on my brother while he cleaned these, the look of pride and bliss I'd never seen on his face before. So when it all went down, I couldn't even phantom the idea of leaving them behind. That or the 50 grand he'd stacked under his couch and the quarter pound of H.

How had I made it past the entire country with these, was beyond me.

As soon as I was done cleaning the bottom of the chest free of dust I restacked everything in. My stomach turning with nausea.

How I despised them, all of it.

The weapons where in, the couple of boxes with ammo, then came the H and then the pack of cash wrapped in transparent plastic. I looked at the green paper, instead of seeing the face of a distinguished American president; I saw a one way ticket to hell.

All of the pain just for _this._

I held my breath and called over that blessed numbness I'd come to master to keep myself together. I've done my fair share of crying over this.

Putting the false bottom back in, shielding the god forsaken things from my sight I finally allowed myself to breathe again. Standing up from the floor I went to take a shower and an hour later I was far asleep.

The next day was in no way worth mentioning, my life almost seemed normal again, chores, homework, family, I was almost bored. That until I found a certain white little cloth in my laundry basket while I was washing my clothes. The cloth Paul had wrapped my knife in.

I sat on the jumping washing machine, passing my fingers over the soft material. I should give this back to him. I imagined his face if I were to go looking for him to La Push. I rolled my eyes. I was looking for excuses to get away from him, not the opposite.

I'd successfully achieved to keep him out of my mind for that whole morning but fate was just set in keeping him in my head by all costs. I didn't want to think of him yet, I wanted peace and quiet.

But apparently, I wasn't going to have any of it. Might as well get this over with right now.

Paul…

The reason for which I could no longer stand being in the same room with my brain. What should I do with that?

He wasn't going to leave me alone, that I was completely sure of. I sighed as the washing machine stopped; I left the little square of white fabric on the side as I proceeded to empty the washing machine, put the soaking clothes in the drier and loaded up the washing machine again. I jumped on it as soon as it started to bounce around; taking the piece of fabric in my hands and stare at it, hoping it would help me concentrate.

Paul. How could such a simple word be so annoying and intriguing at the same time? I wanted to get him out of my life, that I was positive about, but I also wanted to know what the hell was wrong with him.

I wasn't a sci-fi fan, I didn't really believe in ghosts but there were things about Paul that were just not normal.

For starters, he was in love with me, I rolled my eyes, if he weren't so obvious I would think he was lying but he wasn't, and it was real, too real. That was my main dilemma, but there were other things that just weren't right about him, a lot more insignificant in comparison with the first but still important. Like I never hear him coming, ever, it goes to the point I forget he's right beside me. Then there was his body temperature, I never pointed it out to him but he seemed to be running on fever all the time. And not just any fever, coffin worth fever. But he always looked fine, healthy. That took me to another point; he was too healthy, too strong, too fast, too skillful. Almost animal like.

And that wasn't the only thing animal about him, there were times, like yesterday in that diner, where he just seemed to disappear from his own body and something else took his place, that dark aura that he got every time he got mad, it was terrifying.

Then there was that shaking of his, each time he got really, really mad, he would have this epileptic seizure stuff, the shaking so hard that he managed to bring along a bolted booth with him, making it tremble to the point I thought it was an earthquake, and I was positive I hadn't made that up.

Also, Paul did not look seventeen…

I sighed and rested my chin in my hands, was I being paranoid or was I really on to something? There had to be some logical explanation for all of this… like steroids for one, that would explain the growth spurt, but it didn't explain much else.

I sighed again, closing my eyes when a smell caught my attention, I breathed in again without opening my eyes. it smelled like pine trees, a musky smell, a bit of a hard edge, kind of like burning wood smoke and a touch of spice. It was nice, relaxing even.

I opened my eyes and noticed I had my nose buried in Paul's little cloth, my head shot up so fast I felt dizzy for a second. Oh great, now I'm sniffing Paul.

I threw the cloth into the empty basket and started folding the hot load of my clean laundry, I did my part, I thought of Paul, now I deserve a couple of minutes to myself. I plugged my earphones in and listened to my IPod for the rest of the day, it helped a lot, but I would still get glimpses of him every now and then.

By the end of the day I had finally decided to let life to take its course, this was bound to figure itself out on its own and me worrying about it wouldn't make it happen any sooner. And I'd always been better at observing than interrogating, I would figure it out in time and a couple of hours more with Paul wouldn't kill me, it would only make me want to do it myself.

That night after leaving everything ready for school I went to bed, hoping to have a rest from thinking. I nested myself in my pillow and closed my eyes for a long moment. I must have fallen asleep some time in between because I woke up to a chilly breeze a while later. I opened my eyes groggily, still half sleeping when I noticed something on the wall.

There was a long, slim rectangle of moonlight from my door lightly cracked open and a shadow of a person seemingly staring inside.

My heart jumped to be stuck in my throat, scared into shock i stayed still as I stared wide eyed at the lurking shadow on my wall. I couldn't move, I couldn't think, I couldn't do anything as I panicked silently under my covers. The shadow never moved, never even itched, as if it weren't even breathing. Not a single sound between us but the now staggering beating of my heart.

The shadow appeared to hear my heart beat fasten and barely a blink later, it was gone.

I jumped up to sitting position, unconsciously pulling my covers up to my chin as I stared terrified at the half open door, rocking with the midnight wind.

There was no one there.

**Well, I might be posting pictures of said weaponry in my profile but in case I can't I invite you to google them so you can have an image of them to back up the story, my personal favorite is the sniper rifle, it's really cool… and illegal. Thank you for reading and please review about this, I really need your opinion.**


	15. Birthday drama

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

**Ok, hahaha, here is the new chapter, God, this is the longest one I've made so far, also the one I've taken the longest to post. Sorry, I need motivation and I got it!**

**Thank you everyone who reviewed, also a special thanks to those who've just recently reviewed : piercingemeralds2 and SUHAILAH (you are one of the main reasons I wrote this chapter, hahaha, death threats, what is needed to get me to do my job! Lol)**

**Also thanks to those who reviewed as soon as I post, you guys are great: NinjaHarryPotter4life, kiki, michelle7 and anonymous( just out of curiosity, what did you think would be in the chest, if you could message me with your answer I'd be really thankful, I'm really curious )**

**So about this chapter, it's a prelude to some of the drama, there isn't much Paul here but I hope you like the little I can give you and don't worry, next chapter is going to be filled with Quileute-y goodness.**

**Sorry again it took so long, I hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 15: Birthday drama.**

I splashed my paling face with a handful of cold water. After a deep sigh I straightened over the sink, purposely avoiding my reflexion as I left the bathroom.

-"Corinna!"

-"Voy!" _(Coming!)-_ I called back at my mother, hurrying to the van where everyone else waited for me. I jumped in the back seat and closed the door in a rush. My mother sent me a look from the rearview mirror but stayed silent as she backed out of the garage slowly.

Relaxing my legs on the seat I stared intently thru the back windshield at the houses we left behind, speeding down the puddle filled street. Every now and then the van would pass over one of them and send a strong splash on the crystal windows, startleling me.

After dropping off Leo and Vicky at their respective schools my mom drove me down to my school in a strange silence where she would occasionally stare at me for a long period of time and then turn away with a worried frown.

Just about the time we got to the school's parking lot she fully turned to me, her eyes soft and tired. I looked back for a second, and when words didn't seem to come, I turned around and jumped out of the van, shutting the sliding door in one fluid movement.

She didn't try to talk to me and neither did I. There just wasn't anything to say.

I had a pretty good day, regardless to my lack of sleep, which in fact was a bonus for gym. We had a basketball game, even if I didn't know much of how to play, I was still the fastest one and thanks to a whole night awake, my reflexes were sharp as a blade.

But it did have it's low sides. I was too giddy.

By the time lunch came I was more than simply twitching, I was bouncing as I gathered my things and waited for Jamal. He caught up with me with a questioning glance from my face to my fidgeting fingers on the open door. I smiled.

-" I didn't sleep last night"

Jamal frowned as he followed me out, the day had turned out to be one of those few cloudy, but warm and non rainy days of the year. I looked up shacking my hair out of my face, enjoying the feeling of the whispering breeze on my neck.

-"Shouldn't it be backwards?"- Jamal asked after a short silence- "Shouldn't you be in zombie mode instead of…?"- His voice trailed off as he waved at my half skipping steps.

-"I have this thing..."- I started, shrugging indifferently as I thought of a sane way to explain- " kind of like an emergency energy storage, so I'm all pumped up for about a day but if I don't get some sleep tonight… it'll be the dawn of the dead for me"

Jamal shuck his head condescendingly at me but smiled with a strange sort of patience as I started humming the pink panther song.

As we entered the cafeteria I searched for Amber and was very surprised at what I saw…

Our table was full to the top with all of her and Jamal's friends. I thought they would be mad again for dumping them last Friday but apparently they didn't seem to mind at all. Elliott, the handsome brunet and one of Jamal's oldest friends turned my way, noticing me he taped Tara on the shoulder to get her attention and finally point towards me with a smile.

I frowned at this. Tara barely spoke to me even though she had been the first one to talk to me when I came here, we didn't exactly connect, but here she was now, smiling and waving me over as if we were the greatest friends.

I forced a smile on my face, trying hard to get Amber's attention so she could give me a hint on what was going on but she was far too busy laughing at whatever joke Melissa, another one of her friends, said to acknowledge me.

I reached the table and was greeted by a bunch of "hi" "hey" and "Wassup". I smiled wider and half waved as Elliott pulled out a chair for me, I mumbled a thanks his way and finally met Amber's eyes, which were thrilled beyond believe.

I had to laugh: -"Such joy, young Amber, has my presence bewitched you already?"

Amber made a face and rolled her eyes before throwing a small object my way. I caught it before it scored Elliott in the forehead. I paused to look at his shocked face: -"I believe that was personal"

-"Was not!"- Amber shot back but her face was too horrified to take seriously. I smiled and twirled the lollipop she'd 'given' me between my fingers. A loud sound at my left caught my attention, one of a throat being cleared. It was Tara.

She smiled widely now that she'd gotten my attention, fanning back her thick crimson curls out of her face.

-"We were all so worried about you!"- Tara squeaked, taking one of my hands that rested on the table, I quirked an eyebrow at Amber, fighting the urge to pull my hand out of Tara's grip- " it's ok"- Tara said, noting and misinterpreting my look of "get her off of me" for a look of "what's going on?"- "Amber already told us why you guys had to leave, but, you could of asked us for help, Dave's dad has a truck you could've borrowed"

-"Well, yes"- I started, an apologist smile on my lips as I spoke- "but I didn't want to bother any of you"

Tara snorted softy, waving a hand dismissively at me, an opportunity I took to retrieve my hand and rest it safely on my lap. Tara didn't seem to notice this but this time it was… Jim? I couldn't quite remember his name but his round face and mischievous smile was one to engrave in your memory, who answered.

-"Besides, you missed quite a show last Friday"

My face must have looked very confused as he giggled and Tara took over with the unmistakable gossip light shining in her light blue eyes.

-"Yeah, right after you guys left one of the Quileutes, I think his name was Paul, yeah, that's it, well he started to act really weird, shaking really bad, I mean, like blurring, then when Gilly asked if he was feeling ok and if he needed to go to a hospital he just jumped out of the both!"

Tara took a pause to breath or possibly just to give it the proper effect. I have no idea what my face might look like, but I felt it numb all over and for some reason, all that Tara said, didn't surprise me.

It must've showed by the way Tara continued, her voice insisting and eager: -"He all of a sudden stood up and jumped out! Like he was in the middle of the booth and in one leap he was gone! Then he started towards the front door and all but walked over one of the waitresses, smashing the tray all over the place!"

Oh, so that was the shattering sound we heard as we left. Tara's face brightened with whatever change she must've seen in my expression and kept going with a satisfied grin.

-"then, just as he was about to leave, I mean, he had his hand on the handle, out of nowhere two of his friends, Jacob and Jared had him against a wall and were talking really fast at him all the while the owner of the Lodge, Mr. Evergreen, came over and was telling them they were going to have to pay for all of it when something one of the Quileutes said to Paul got him really angry and he just punched the wall! Like, he left the form of his fist indented in the wood!"

Ok… that was a new one…

-"You should've seen Mr. Evergreen's face"- Tara laughed, everyone else joining in at the memory of what must have been a very disturbed old man – "his jaw was on the floor and his face was turning in a whole bunch of colors, first he went chalk white, then blue, then purple and then he was this really intense red that I really thought his head was about to explode! When he recovered or more like, when he managed to pick his jaw from wherever he dropped it he went all like: "get out of my restaurant!""

After Tara made her poor impersonation of Mr. Evergreen's imposing order she burst into a loud fit of giggles, soon followed by most of the people in the table. I discreetly turned my head to Amber, who smiled uncomfortably, her eyes shining with expectation.

So she already knew this…

I ignored her worries as I turned back to an already blabbering Tara, barely noticing Jamal's intense staring. I hadn't seen him arrive.

-"Oh Cory, you would've loved it! It was so cool, and you should've seen Paul's smile when he answered, OMG! It was the creepiest most scariest thing I've ever seen, and his voice!"- Tara shivered at the thought, a huge smile still on her freckled face- " he shuck his friends off as if their hands on him where air and then he gave Mr. Evergreen that smile and I swear, the old man looked about to faint, and just said, and I quote: "My pleasure" and walked out as if nothing happened!"

A smile took over my lips before I could stop it, that sounded so Paul…

-"That does sound like quite a show" I agreed, nonchalantly, as I unwrapped my lollipop just in time to put it in my mouth before the bell rang. Now this is why Tara and I didn't seem to get along…

I was never interested in anything she had to say.

The next classes where to boring to even mention, but I survived them nonetheless, and as I was left with one hour to wait for Amber I was still to giddy to stay inside the car even with music pumping in the background, so I opted for laying on the hood of the car, enjoying the few sunrays that managed to pierce the thick and apparently never ending layer of clouds.

After a couple of songs I still felt itchy and decided that some fresh air would calm me down.

With a sigh I unzipped my hoddie and then pulled off the thin blue sweater to just lay on top of the hood in a white tank top. I shivered as the soft wind touched my warm and now unprotected skin. But it eased my twitching as I now had to concentrate in withstanding the cold.

I can't remember when I closed my eyes but as I heard and mouthed some Latino rap songs I didn't realize Amber in front of me until she pocked my left sneaker tentively, giggling softly. I opened one eye to see her and lazily sat up straight, noticing now that most of the school population was already streaming in the parking lot.

-"Wow"- Amber muttered after a second, holding up my near transparent sweater comically with one finger – "This is the most skin I've ever seen of you"

I smirked her way and grabbed my discarded hoddie: - "Not for long"

Amber rolled her baby blues and threw my sweater aiming for my face, which she propitiously missed and I had to catch the small piece of clothing with my foot. Amber winced embarrassingly.

-"We're going to have to work on that aim of yours" I laughed as I made a small ball with the extra layers of fabric. Amber nodded almost absently as she walked towards the driver side.

I quickly jumped off the car:-" Wait!"

Amber froze with a squeak and backed away of the driver's door like it was on fire.

Oops?

-"Can I drive?" I asked shyly, looking up to Amber thru my eyelashes as I lowered my face with a timid smile.

Amber blinked: -"You want to drive?"

I nodded once. Amber bit her lower lip doubtfully, looking from her car to my fidgeting self.

-"Do you know how to drive?" She finally asked, raising an inquisitive eyebrow my way. I tried, really, really hard, to not be offended.

-" It's got a steering wheel, four tires"- I shrugged indifferently as I took the keys from Amber's stiff hands- "What else is there to know?"

I'm a very proud and revengeful person so I immensely enjoyed Amber's horrified face. I laughed.

-"I'm just kidding Amber, I've been driving ever since I was 12"- I opened the driver's side door and folded my arms over it to rest my chin on them and smile innocently to her pouting face-"Besides, I can do some really cool tricks"

Amber's face lit up with suspicion and most of all, curiosity. For some reason, I had always managed to amuse her with the simplest things, but I guess, living in Forks all her life anything can seem new.

Amber nodded after a long second of consideration and slowly walked around to the passenger side. I pumped my fist, giving a silent "Yes" as I jumped in the car. I nearly groaned in pleasure as I felt my limbs fit perfectly into the right places. It'd been quite a while since the last time I'd been behind a steering wheel.

It's good to be back.

-"What kind of tricks?"- Amber asked while I started the engine, this time I couldn't stop the moan that came with the soft purr of the car coming to life. It isn't much of a car, but at least it was one. I smiled devilishly at Amber as I checked thru the rearview mirror to see if there was anything blocking my way out. The parking lot was nearly empty by now.

I smiled wider: -" Oh nothing much, just a few little things I learned at my side of the river"

For some reason, Amber scrambled to pull her seat belt around her chest. I rolled my eyes and decided not to comment on that and rather turn the volume up on a song that I liked. I rapped along, the words coming to my lips before I could even think them.

It was almost like being back home, riding his trucks, music blasting and making the windows shake, the ones from the car and the houses we passed like souls running from hell.

I stared at Amber from the corner of my eye, then I proceeded to shift and hold the car in place as I made the wheels scrap and whine against the coal black asphalt, a little cloud of smoke slowly rising from the bruising tires.

-"Cory!"

Just a second before Amber could try to stop me, I shifted the car into reverse and bolted out of the spot and whipped the car around so it ended facing the exit in a move so fast that made Amber shrink in her seat and scream like a rabid banshee.

I couldn't help it. I started laughing my head off, now driving in a moderate speed towards the road and home.

-" You…sh-should've se- seen… your-face!"

Amber made a sound that came out like something in between a groan, gasp and growl, and punched me hard on the shoulder. I was accustomed to far worse, but coming from Amber…

-"What the Fuck!"- Amber yelled, detaching herself from where she'd clawed in for safety.

Ok…

-"Where the hell did you learn that messed up trick? The fast and the furious?"

My lips twitched into an uneasy smile while mumbling an amused "no", which earned me another punch. For Amber's sake, and maybe because it kinda hurt a little being punched in the same place twice, I winced.

-"Pull over!"- She ordered, her sky like eyes burning with fury. I nodded and slowly parked the car at a side of the road, eyeing nervously as Amber breathed in and out flames-, "Never again, you're never driving my car again in your life!"

I nodded once more, pressing the button mute on the stereo's remote control, guilt making me frown as I watched Amber tremble. I didn't think she'd react like this, but well, not that the stunt would've killed us, or that I didn't know what I was doing, but I didn't give a damn, I shouldn't assume others don't care either.

I sighed, resting my chin on the steering wheel, while occasionally casting short glances towards a slowly relaxing Amber.

How stupid of me, Forks isn't México, this Honda isn't his trucks and most defiantly, Amber is not _him_.

I felt most of the giddiness ghost out of my system and closed my eyes, only listening to the slightly agitated breathing at my side. After a while, there was only silence.

-"It's weird "

I opened one eye to find a slightly blushing Amber, staring guiltfully at me. I frowned.

-"What's weird?" I asked turning my face towards her, now resting my cheek on the hard plastic wheel.

-"Hearing you speak Spanish"- Amber explained, a tiny smile starting to form on her rosy lips- "I know your Mexican but well, you don't look or even sound like it… it's weird to see it's true"

I nodded, lifting my head from its resting point and stare out windshield to a strangely cheerful forest. She was trying to change the subject… so like her really.

-"My great grandfather"- I mumbled absently, remembering the elderly face that had always troubled and confused me- "from my mother's side, he was Italian, I guess I got a lot of him"

I felt Amber nod and there was an awkward moment.

I shook my head: -"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that"

Amber stayed silent for a little while before letting out a shaky stream of giggles:- "it's ok, it was cool I just wasn't expecting it, that's all"

"I won't do it again, I promise" I vowed anyways, sitting up straight now with my hands griping the wheel firmly. Next to me, a soft snort echoed thru the cabin.

-"Of course you aren't, your never driving my car again, remember?"- Amber laughed.

An evil smirk played on my lips as I slowly turned to face Amber one more time.

-"That promise will have to wait then, as fr as I can see, I'm still on the driver's side"

Amber's eyes widen with fear as I started the engine again, pretending to shift aggressively, as if I were going to try burning another inch of the tire. But instead, slowly drove back on the road. Amber's sigh of relieve made me smile wider

-"Don't worry Amber"- I started, mockery dripping from my tongue-"if you play nice I might teach you how to drift"

I could feel the heat of her glare as I drove off. I was bluffing of course, I didn't know how to drift and quite honestly I would never try it. Mostly because the one time I was with someone who did give it a shot, we ended up wrapped around a telephone pole.

I admit, it was hell of fun, but it did hurt.

I dropped Amber off at her house first, because I wanted to walk a little, the weather today being too good to not appreciate it. She was ok with it and finally walked in her house after waving goodbye.

I started walking towards home in a lazy step, occasionally playing with my fingers, my clothes and fanning out my hair whenever I felt the chilly wind pick up. It was nice to be like this, just walking, with no care in the world.

By the time I took a turn to my block I heard the loud laughing of children, something I hadn't really paid attention to since kids were out playing in every street I'd walked thru, but what sparked my interest was seeing Salvador outside, playing with some other kids, somewhat older than him.

He was having so much fun.

I smiled and walked past the bunch of kids to my house's front door, where my mother sat, watching Salvador with strangely dull eyes.

I didn't have to ask why; I knew what was consuming her inside.

I opened the door with not much of a greeting and a I passed her I took a risk, my heart stopping while faced to the unknown, gingerly passing my fingertips over her brown head, a soft touch along her velvety hair.

I didn't dare look back once I was inside and just walked into my room, my heart still pounding off in my throat.

I let my backpack fall on the floor next to the head board and jumped carelessly over the bed, lifting my feet into the air and lay over the head board. I unsheathed the knife I'd gotten earlier from my backpack and began to throw it lightly in the air and catching it again.

Throw…catch, throw…catch, throw…catch.

For a moment, I held the knife in my hand, turning my head back in order to see the door that lead to the back yard.

"_I opened my eyes groggily, still half sleeping when I noticed something on the wall._

_There was a long, slim rectangle of moonlight from my door lightly cracked open and a shadow of a person seemingly staring inside."_

It was true; I hadn't slept at all after that. It had taken me a while to find the courage to get out of bed and another long while to peak my head out to search for something I was entirely positive, was no longer there. And after I'd locked the door and pulled the chest to block it, I'd stayed awake the rest of the night, either walking around the house, checking the doors and on my family, and then simply worrying over it.

-"¿Quien era?" _(Who was it?)_I whispered to myself, staring intently at the shut, locked and blocked door.

My first thoughts had been that that I'd probably dreamt it, but I knew I was just avoiding reality there, and after some outrageous conclusions, I finally fell for some teen just playing pranks on people.

I was in no way convinced, but it was defiantly the most possible reason.

Well, I was not putting my guard down anyways. I started throwing the knife unto the air a bit higher than before and catching it, in a faster rate than I had initially planned. But practice is practice and I needed to be able to throw this thing good in case who ever gave me a visit yesterday decided it wanted a second date.

Later on I distracted myself with thought's of Amber… tomorrow was her birthday.

And I still haven't gotten anything for her.

I'd pondered on the possibility of getting her a teddy bear, I'd been in her room and I knew it was full on them, but It didn't seem good enough. Now I was considering giving her something more special.

A thought hit me and I smiled. Perfect.

While I fixed up Amber's gift I remembered another thing she'd told me after lunch and before I could take my leave towards class. She was going to ask Jamal out on a date...

At first I'd been shocked, Amber was usually so shy, then happy and proud of her, but then I began to worry. She'd said some cousins of hers were going to take her out to port angels, right after school to go to celebrate her birthday, and as they were taking their boyfriends with them amber had decided it was time to take the first step.

What if he said no?

I sighed as I searched thru the things scattered in my chest for a little pink box.

The day was over before I knew it and as I sat on my bed, pajamas on, gently combing my still wet hair with my fingers, I stared at the door, nervous again while a thought kept drilling my brain.

What if he/her/it came back?

That night had resulted in me not sleeping again, while checking that the house was locked and secure and waiting for something that never came.

I splashed water on my drossy face.

-"Entonces si fue un chiquillo pendejo" _(then it was only some stupid kid)_- I said to my reflexion on the mirror. I felt very stupid as I looked at the darkening circles around my emerald eyes. yup, so, so very stupid of me.

I yawned as I went over to the van and got on the back seat, trying to have a little nap on the way over to school. But the nap only made me even more tiered.

When my mom drove off , after asking me for the millionth time if I didn't want to stay home and rest, I surveyed the parking lot for a blonde spot and sky blue eyes.

My eyes traveled across the chattering teenagers while my fingers played with the soft surface of my present, then I spotted Amber walking next to Jamal, talking away happily. I smiled in relieve.

He'd said yes.

I started to walk their way, hiding the little box behind my back. Amber was fast in finding me and she ran to meet me, dragging Jamal with her in the process, my smile widened, they were already a couple.

The moment we reached each other, after hesitating just a second, I hugged her gently and whispered in her ear:- "Happy birthday Amber"

-"Thank you, Cory"- Amber whispered back while slowly releasing me from the hug.

-"This is for you"- I chipped, popping the little box out to her. I could practically see the inner flashlight beaming thru her eyeballs. I laughed and pushed the box unto her face- "Come on, open it already, you know you want to"

Amber giggled excitedly and took the box with glee, I smiled and nodded at Jamal next to her, he smiled back at me and nodded 'hello'. Then everything was silent.

I turned to see Amber's astonished face as she held the little box open before her. I bit my lip and came closer, gently taking the thin gold necklace out of her grasp and held it up, a golden 5.56 mm Carabine M4 bullet dangling lightly in the air.

-"Where I come from, a bullet is considered as a symbol of life, the difference between one fate and another, it represents luck, courage and fortress"- I mumbled to her frozen face as I opened the little clip on the delicate chain and carefully clasped it around her neck to finally smile shyly up to her:- "And that's what I wish for you"

I didn't see it coming, because honestly, Amber's shocked face didn't even twitch, but all of a sudden she was already on me, suffocating me in a head lock that I'm sure was supposed to be a hug.

-"Oh Cory, thank you so much, that was so sweet"- Amber squeaked in my ear. I groaned, my body wasn't strong enough to fight her off due to the lack of sleep so I had to recurre to other methods.

-"Amber, I know you love me and you worship the filthy ground I walk on with great devotion and all but, if you let me keep my neck intact I might consider letting you lick my sneakers, how about that?"

Sure enough, she let go of me as if I'd told her I had coodies. Jamal laughed and I joined in right after at Amber's irritated face.

-"Good Amber, but I would rather you did not lick my sneakers , I have a reputation to maintain"

Amber laughed sarcastically and yanked a thin strand of softly curled hair that rested on my shoulder with mock strength. But in my near comatose state, that was enough to make me yelp in pain.

Amber gasped and jumped to hold my face in her hands with worry. I winced, her hold on my face was making my head throb, Jamal's hand held on to my arm, as if to steady me, but I didn't wobble, or so I think.

-"I'm so sorry Cory, I didn't mean to hurt you, it was just a joke"- Amber cried, I nodded and kindly waved both of them off, but their eyes were still on me, Amber frowned:-"Are you sure you're ok? You don't look so good"

I nodded as the bell rang:- "I'm ok, I just didn't get much sleep again"

Amber's eyes sparked with realization:-"So that's why you were so hyper yesterday"

I rolled my eyes at her and started walking off to my class, not a second later I felt a bigger form catch up on me. I turned, half interested, to see who it was, never stopping my retreat. It was Jamal, and he looked really concerned. I smiled

-"Don't worry"- I said before he could say anything, patting his shoulder uneasily:- "I plan to take a snooze in English class"

Jamal laughed:- "Oh, Mr. Warner, that man can lull anyone to sleep"

I laughed too and waved good bye as I reached building number 4. The class started and yes, it was as boring as I remembered it to be, I was out even before Mr. Warner started reciting the poem of the day.

I'm not sure just how long I was out but a little after I shut my eyes, or so it felt like it, a small, cold hand glided across my forehead. My eyes snapped open so fast it still took me a second to actually be able to see, but it was enough to get the unknown hand of me with a soft gasp of surprise.

-"Sorry, Tara"- I said groggily, barely noticing that everyone was already picking their stuff up, I must of sleep all class, how I managed not to get caught? Man I am lucky.

Tara smiled and brushed another lock of hair out of my face… and there another reason why we didn't get along, Tara had this motherly touchy way, and I don't even let my own mother do what she was doing. I sat up straight and yawned into my hand.

-"You didn't get much sleep last night right?"- Tara asked as I packed my notebook and pen, I nodded, and she smiled wider while fetching something from her backpack:- "Here, this might help"

I looked at what she offered and smiled gratefully. I took one bubblegum from the pack:- "Thank you so much Tara, I really needed it"

Tara's smile turned into a full blown grin:- "You're welcome"

We hurried out to our next class and split ways, the bubble gum was quite convenient since the chewing kept me busy enough to not pelt the table with my forehead. But by algebra all the flavor was gone and it started losing its effectivity.

Thankfully I survived the endless lecture and walked out with Jamal discreetly holding his hands ready around my back to catch me in case I collapsed. It was sort of funny. And even funnier when I still managed to open the door to the cafeteria before him.

The whole lunch time I spent eating an apple I'd bought and some of Amber's grapes when she wasn't looking. Which was a lot since she was busy being fondled by everyone and there happy birthday presents to stay focused on her food slowly disappearing.

-"Wow"- I heard Elliott breathed, tentatively twirling the smooth bullet hanging around Amber's proud neck- "Where did you get a bullet?"

-"It's a little souvenir I kept from someone back home"- I explained simply, smiling at Amber's obviously satisfied grin. I guess she actually liked my gift.

The next hours I can't remember, though I'm not entirely sure if I did or didn't fall asleep, but there were parts were I blacked out and thanks to the mighty Lord, I wasn't caught

When I was finally free I did the only thing I'd been thinking about all day. I passed out in Amber's Honda back seat.

-"Are you alive?"

-"Yeah, but you won't be for long"- I snapped back to the amused voice over me, but it only came out as an intelligible 'ham mmnnh gmnsnnnmm'

A soft round of laughter erupted and only then did I force myself to open my eyes. Amber was standing outside the car, holding the door open with a condescending smile on her lips, another thing I noticed. I was already home.

-"Huh". I said, shrugging while sliding out the car.

-"You die when you sleep, don't you?"- I yawned a 'shut up' to Amber's little joke, pulling my backpack onto my shoulder.

-"Thanks for the ride"- I said, now fully awake and gave one final pat on her silly head- "and good luck with your date with Jamal"

Amber's eyes widen like saucers: -"How did you know?..."

-"I'm not blind"- I said and yawned again:- "only sleepy, anyways, good luck, go at him girl"- another yawn while Amber's blushing face smiled, then I finish my sentence:- "Bite his ass"

I only had a second to run off and I made it out before Amber could shake herself out of the shock and glare. I laughed and waved while I opened the door of my house: -"Bye and happy birthday!"

Amber drove off, mumbling something to herself and I prayed inside that everything when ok for her.

After that I left my backpack in my room and went to Mr. Logan's house to work, but I was immediately sent back after one look at the darkening circles under my eyes.

-"But I'm ok, really"- I said as Mrs. Logan ushered me out the door. The sweet old lady shook her silver head stubbornly.

-"You go get some sleep dear, you can come next week, no problem"- Mrs. Logan ordered and there was no more fighting back, I reluctantly nodded and made my way back home, with Mrs. Logan's tender eyes following me all the way.

The next day was like being reborn, I felt good and light as a feather, but once I was at school, I noticed something was very much off.

For starters, Jamal was acting weird, like stealing glances my way in algebra and pretending he was looking out the window when I caught him looking, and then, when I began to worry something had gone wrong with their date, Amber's avoiding confirmed it.

All lunch she spent talking to everyone but me, and I avoided to talk to her too, since what I had to say wasn't something we could discuss in public, but what bothered me the most was the way she looked at me, well the few times she dignified me with a glance.

Her eyes were immensely sad and full with despair.

Exactly what happened yesterday?

I thought of asking Jamal but I decided against it, what if she hadn't said anything to him and I was the one to spill it. But I needed an answer.

The bell rang

-"Amber wait"- I called at her retreating back, loud enough for some of her friends to hear and make it impossible to pretend she hadn't. I reached her: - "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Amber looked at m with the same sadness and reluctantly nodded, following me to a lone corner with her head cast down. As soon as we were far enough from the crowd I turned to face her but she kept avoiding meeting my eyes, I scanned her in search of something that could give me a hint, that's when I saw it. I frowned.

-"You aren't wearing the necklace I gave you"

Amber said nothing

It wasn't much that she wasn't wearing it that bothered me, but what that meant.

-"Say something please"

My plead landed on deaf ears; Amber stayed silent, eyes still seeing anything but me. I started to seriously worry.

-"Amber… did Jamal…?"

This got her to meet my eyes, hers red and puffy with unshed tears. She gritted her teeth.

-"He didn't do anything"- Amber choked, wiping the traitorous tears that escaped her eyes-"Nothing, I just need to be alone ok?"

I stared at her, still searching for anything that could help and the only thing I could be completely sure of was that she was upset about something that happened with Jamal and she was mad at me for it.

I nodded.

Amber turned her back to me and walked away with not even a goodbye.

The last hours I spent thinking about it, and the only logical thing that came to me was that Jamal had rejected her and since technically, I'd been the one to tell her 'go for it', she blamed me for her embarrassment. And I didn't blame her, I had doubted Jamal felt that way about her since the beginning and I said nothing to her.

-"I'm a shitty excuse of a friend"- I said unto the cloudy sky as I walked towards the parking lot, I stopped on Amber's car and sighed.

I heard a soft chuckle to my left and the deep tone of that sound sent chills down my spine. Oh God, not him…

It was him.

-"Paul"- I greeted, and turned to stare at the car again, a headache starting to hit me. Come on! I was supposed to have a week before this. Another silent chuckle, another chill.

-"You lied"

I started at him from the corner of my eye, crossing my arms over my stomach: - "About what?"

Paul's smile caught me off guard, it didn't seem angry at all, considering the context of it. And for some reason, it felt like an eternity from the last time I'd seen it…

I wish it been longer… like, a week, the one I was supposed to have.

-"Your teacher having the flu"- Paul answered nonchalantly, walking over to sit on the hood of Amber's Honda, thus, leaving him right in front of me. Eye contact was inevitable. I felt the same rush I always felt whenever I looked into his melted chocolate like orbs, and of course, the discomfort of it. I raised an eyebrow.

-"I never said he had the flu"

Paul smirked, imitating my pose, strong bronzed arms crossed over his hard stomach: -" You never said it was cancer either"

I smiled against my will, which only made the weirdo in front of me grin his head off.

-"You don't have a last period class, do you?"- Paul asked bluntly, his eyes sharp and amused

I shook my head, that silly little smile of being caught in a lie and really not care never leaving my lips.

Paul's grin turned to a tender smile and as he stood up straight, towering over me with what should've been a threatening stance, he offered me his hand: -"Walk with me"

It wasn't an order, but it didn't feel like I had a choice either. But right now, for everything that had happened these last few days, seeing Paul, I must admit, made me feel happy and even though I was scared of what it meant, I didn't feel the need to be scared of anything else. I felt somewhat safe with him, well, as safe as I could possibly feel with a 6 foot something a-hole.

I began to be aware of the fact that I'd been staring at his outstretched hand for a while now, I glanced at his eyes one time and they were patient and oddly happy. I was startled to find out as to why.

I'd actually been considering taking his hand.

I nodded and started walking towards the parking lot's exit, gallantly ignoring his waiting hand as I spoke: -"How does ice cream sound?"

**Ok, so… please review and tell me what you think, and maybe drop off any playlists please? Oh and since I've been very mean by abandoning you all for so long here is a small preview of a far in the future chapter that I've been writing, it's going to be filled with Paul torture, so here it is…**

I started the engine. It came to life with a loud roar, rising Goosebumps on my skin, my body suddenly felt looser, lighter. I felt a crocked grin spread on my cold lips.

-"Ok, so take it slow, we have plenty of time so don't get nervous, it looks a lot more complicated than it really-"

-"Tony?"- I said, interrupting his voice thru the small speaker in the helmet.

-"Yes?"

-"Do you know how to pray?"- I asked sweetly as I made the motorcycle give another pair of animalistic groans.

There was a confused silence.

My smile widened into an evil grin: -"Well you're gonna learn"

**Yeah I know, to little to say anything, sorry. Please tell me what you think of this.**


	16. Kelly?

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

**I'm not even going to say I'm sorry, it's insulting now. Yup I't taken more than a month to post and I really deserve to get my ass kicked but hey! I'm in college now! Awesome! Well, on with the story, this chapter was supposed to be a lot longer, but with my time troubles and stuff, if I decided to give it it's full length, you guys wouldn't be hearing anything from me for at least another month, so instead I'm making it in 2 chapters and than leaving you guys in the dark.**

**I'm not entirely sure I made the right decision with that because I cut out what was supposed to be the BEGINNING of the REAL thing doing this but well, I'll just start working a lot more on it to make up for it. **

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed: **aussiejemma, kikikiki, Michelle7, unknown** ( actually I love your reviews, there very useful for me and upgrading my writing skills, I only asked what you thought was in the chest out of Real curiosity, because I'm still in panic by following that story line I've chose, it's a tough one, oh and by the way, you guessed right, there is going to be a random vampire thrown in, but waaayyy, in the future, the little things that Cory's been feeling have nothing to do, I'm sorry I made it look that way, and thank you so much for liking my story, even if I myself am not liking it so much**) xstrawxberryx, Hi, imMariaa** (thanks for your review, and I'm really glad you like Cory's blind hatred for Paul, I mean, don't you ever get tired of the imprint stories where on the second chapter they're just about ready to take them to bed? I couldn't see Cory like that and besides I wanted to make it as realistic as I can, It's good to know people appreciate it) **and Yeakylver.

**Ok, so, as I'm not sure if people read much what is in the review box I'm gonna add here what I commented there since maybe, someone might be interested.**

wow, thank you so much for your reviews, there awesome. and to answer some stuff here:

piercingemeralds2, hahaha, close, but not quite it, she does act weird, partly because of her brother and most of it comes from something that happened much before, i can only give you one little spoiler: Eva. that's it, i'm not saying anything else.

SUHAILAH: hahaha, wow, i really need my life being endangered to write, because your review really made me start writing again... yeah, i know, pathetic, and about your coments. i'm sorry if i make her parents sound like a-holes, but Cory hardly trusts anyone and i have to admit, if i owned a Sig 556 Swat Patrol Rifle 16" Barrel, i'm pretty sure my parents wouldn't be informed either, hahaha and thank you about the Paul thing, it's kinda hard to write and remain faithful to a character you didn't create, so i'm glad your liking how it's going.

aussie jemma: thank you so much, i promise i'll speed up the next chapter and about your question, Tony is a very important person for Cory and his visit in further chapters is going to have a certain werewolf crawling up the walls, hahaha, i'm having so much fun just planning on how to write it, i hope i get there , Cory might seem a little OOC in that chapter but i'll make sure to explain as to why. anyways, i'm really happy you liked it and i hope you stay around for more.

NinjaHarryPotter4life: I'm glad your still around and still liking my story, and yup, there wasn't much Paul in the last chapter but i'm going to reward all of you in later chapters i promise, and yes, actually, Cory isn't going to fall head over heals for him right away, she just isn't like that and well, even though there may be hints to it, it's mostly that she's just getting accustomed to him being there, friendly type of so, thanks again and i hope you review the next chapter too, i'd really like to hear your opinion.

kiki: i'm so glad your still around, thank you, i wasn't so happy with that chapter but i'm glad you liked it, stick around, i think i'm getting better at this.

Michelle7: thanks for your review, i really tried to make the ending really scary, i see i accomplished that, and thanks for liking it, like i said, i wasn't to happy with that chapter, it's good to know it didn't absolutely suck

so, that would be all, another thanks and i hope more of you review on the new chapter, have a good day and i'll just shut up now.

**Chapter 16: Kelly? **

I walked calmly on the side of the damp dark road towards town with not as much a word between Paul and I since we left the school's parking lot. I could feel him twitch nervously at my side, as if debating over something very important.

I ignored this the best I could, distracting myself with trying to walk on the white line, carefully avoiding my feet from touching anything that wasn't the old and vanishing paint on the asphalt. After a couple of minutes I already had my arms spread out to keep my balance as I quickly placed one foot in front of the other.

-"How have you been?"

The question caught me off guard, since, yet again, I had completely forgotten Paul's presence just a couple of feet away. I stopped to look at him once, and continued to walk on the line.

-"Good" I answered, wobbling a bit as I picked up the pace.

-"You didn't look like it back there"- Paul said, coming closer as my steps became more unsteady each time. I shrugged.

-"Weren't you supposed to be busy all this week?" I asked, waving off his hands as he tried to catch me as I stumbled, I regained balance almost immediately and kept walking.

Paul stared down at me with uncertain eyes but went along with me nonetheless: -"I switched shifts with this new guy"

That captured my interest.

-"Shifts?"- I looked up at him from the corner of my eye: - "You work?"

Paul nodded: -"Something like that… I like to called it more as… community service"

-"Ah… So you were finally caught running butt naked again, huh?"-I heard a snort at my side, I smiled as I pretended to remember:- "Oh, you mean that 'Protectors' stuff, right?"

Paul's lips twitched into an amused smile: -"Yup, that "Protectors stuff""

I rolled my eyes at the silly tone he used, almost as if he were saying some ultra secret of national importance.

-"Is it fun?"- Paul arched an eyebrow, confused, I shrugged- "You know, helping elderly ladies across the street… getting cats off trees… picking up dog poop from the sidewalk"

Paul laughed one half exasperated laugh and shook his head condescend.

-"We don't do that kind of stuff"- he said to me, then mumbled something to low for me to catch, my fingers twitched with impatience, what did he say?

-"So what do you guys do?" I finally asked, trying to act disinterested as I carefully took step after step on the damp strip of paint on the road.

Paul remained silent for a long second. It took all of my will power to not turn around and look at him, see the things his eyes had to say. But then he sighed.

-"Right now, we're patrolling the woods"

I stopped right on my tracks, surprised as I heard the first verge of undiluted truth. My arms fell limply at my sides, waiting.

-"People've been killed in there"- My eyes ventured to see Paul as he spoke, his voice was soft but there was a strange edge. I looked up to him from under my eyelashes, he wasn't seeing me at all, he stared at the line of trees before us, with a serious look on his face, a_ knowing_ look: -"We're just trying to help"

-"You're hunting down the mutant wolves?"-

Paul smirked, looking down on me from the corner of his eye:-"Are you worried?"

-"Why shouldn't I be?"- I shot back, giving him the same look he was giving me to let it very clear the concern was nothing more than human to human.

-"Well, don't be"- He said simply, starting to walk again:-"We know what we're doing"

I followed him silently, still looking at the forest, trying to see what he saw in them, where the danger could be, but I only felt the sense of loneliness as I stared up to the very tip of them, each one resembling dark gashes in the gray sky, they were so prominent I felt like a silly little child for a moment.

I picked up the pace to walk in front of him and then turn to walk backwards, there was no expression in his face.

I sighed:- " Well, that's more than I can say for myself, I have no idea where you can get ice cream in this place"

I felt relieved when I finally ripped a smile off him. A serious Paul was just plain creepy, I tried to smile back when suddenly I missed a step and tripped, I stumbled a bit until my hand found something to hold on to.

I mumbled a curse and looked down to find the source of my near downfall: -"Stupid feet"

Sighing, I pulled my backpack over my shoulder again, the movement making me notice a tug on my right hand, now stuck on whatever I had managed to grab.

-"Ice cream…mmm, well I do happen to know where we can buy it, but…"- Paul paused, as if he were thinking something over as he handled my hand in his, his eyes set on his new found toy, and faked a wince when I tried to pry my hand back, shaking his head he raised his eyes towards mine:- "I'd rather get creative"

I really wasn't liking that little shine in his eyes.

-"You try to kiss me again and I swear to God-"

Paul rolled his eyes and with a small pull he took my backpack, swinging it with his free hand onto his shoulder, all the while dragging me along like a little kid.

-"Hey!" my protest landed on deaf ears. He continued to pull me along, in just the right speed for me to not tier but not be able to stop either. So I was now left helplessly glaring at my own backpack dangling on the idiot's shoulder

-"At times like this I really wish my backpack were pink"- I growled after a few, failed, attempts to retrieve my hostage hand.

Paul smiled back at me.

-"Well pink is a very favoring color for me"

-"Sure it is"- I continued to glare, now at the back of his head, struggling still to free myself, but not as eagerly as before, I gave another futile pull and groaned: - "will you give me my hand back already?"

-"Oh look, we're here"- Paul chipped happily, shamelessly ignoring me and my pulls. I resignedly looked forward to see what the hell he was pointing out.

-"The supermarquet?"- I stared at the squared building rising from the side of the road in all its shiny glory. Paul nodded.

-"Aja, I do know where we can find an ice cream stand but I decided we should try something different"

-"Being creative" I finished for him, still staring at the place as if I were expecting it to turn into an alien mothership in any second.

Paul smiled, nodding while sending me a short look full of mischief: -"What did you think I meant?"

I raised an eyebrow, oh so now _I'm_ the pervert:-" Coming from you, I honestly don't know what to think"

Paul chuckled as he guided me thru the almost empty parking lot, keyword, _almost_.

-"Let go of my hand or I'll scream"

It took a second, but eventually, reason started to drill into that block head of his and he slowly, but surely, released my hand.

I smiled, arrogantly rubbing my over heated hand: - "Better"

Paul sighed and gracefully opened the door for me: -"After you"

I walked passed him into the store with a hum, somehow, still expecting to see something like "Alien and predator" pop out from behind the stack of Dog Chow.

-"Cory"- A voice called at my side, I turned my head to the source, Paul nodded towards the left with a smile:- "Come on"

I nodded and as I went to meet him, I spotted something pilled near the two way doors.

-"Give me a minute" I said to him as I made a short detour, all the while feeling Paul's curious gaze on my head.

I returned to his side just seconds later, now finding a very amused Paul. I glared, pushing the cart with one foot like a skate board.

-"You like to play with the carts" Paul stated, a very simple tone, but apparently fighting to stop a smile.

I snorted: -"Didn't you have a childhood?"

Paul gave up trying to fight it, he smiled wide and shook his head:- "Ok then"-in a swift move he left my back pack in the cart and came around it to stand behind me: -" Put your foot up"- he said, signalizing the one leg that I used as a peddle. I frowned but did as he said; now fully standing on the low rail of the cart, then a pair of strong copper hands settled on the handle and steadily moved the cart forward.

I turned my head a bit so I could see his face.

Paul shrugged, a wistful shine in his eyes: -"My mom used to do this with me when I was a kid"

I smiled: -"She sounds like a great mom"

He nodded vigorously: -"The best"

I stared at him for a little longer, felling a tinge of pity as I recognized the dull little light in his eyes but at the same time somewhat happy he was sharing this with me, because I know it must be hard for him, so I abstained from asking how old he'd been when she died.

Clearing my throat I turned to look forward, speaking in the finest British accent I could manage:- "Very well then, Mr. Chen, deliver us to the ice cream"

A soft laugh came above me, hot breath blowing small strands of mahogany hair into my face.

-"Al righty, ma'am, you hold on to this here cart"-Paul answered, making it to sound exactly like a hill-billy, I couldn't stop myself, I laughed.

-"It came out so natural"

Paul snorted and purposely blew more locks of hair to my face.

We passed isles and isles of food and other stuff that I honestly didn't know what the hell they were, it was sort of new to be here, since I rarely followed my mom for groceries shopping, that was Leo's job.

We got to the long line of frozen products and stopped, I looked around searching for the ice cream cans, which I found a few feet to the left. I stepped off the cart anyways to walk the rest of the way, but I hadn't counted on how close Paul was.

For a shocked moment, neither one of us moved. I surprised myself by how easily I took the situation, just a step to the side and under his arm as if nothing happened. Though I could still feel the form of his body pressed firmly against my back and the waves of feverish heat he irradiated. I was incredibly calm.

-"The ice cream is over here"- I called back at him, looking over the bunch of cans of all colors and sizes, I shook my head and grabbed a pinkish can turning to face Paul with mock excite: -"Look at this, there's bubble gum flavored ice cream… oohhh, it's low fat too!"

Paul cracked an uncertain smile as he walked to me, I pretended not to notice and left the can back in it's place with a gag, and started to look for something I would actually eat.

-"Which flavor do you want?" I asked Paul, getting nervous from all the silence. I fidgeted with a small can of vanilla ice cream when he came to stand next to me.

He quickly took one chocolate and another chocolate chip can and left them in the cart, my eyes unwillingly followed the ice cream and then let my own little can join them.

-"Vanilla?"

I shrugged: - "I like it"

-"Doesn't look like it"

I shrugged again and maneuvered the can from hand to hand as if it were a basquetball and gently let it fall back into it's place with all the other cans and took a slightly larger one instead.

-"Better?"

Paul nodded sarcastically: -"Better"

-"If I puke I'm gonna do it on you"- I said, starting to push the cart past him towards my next goal: Cookies. I gave him a short look:- "just so you're aware"

-"I'm aware"- Paul joined me shortly and made signs for me to get on the low rail again, which I gladly did, I wasn't on the mood for walking.

-"So is that it?"- He started as he pushed us over to where ever the cookies were: -"You're feeling sick?"

-"Huh?"

-"The faces you were making in the parking lot earlier"- Paul explained, pushing us thru the row of cookies as I grabbed some boxes as we passed. –"that and saying you're a shitty friend, did you puke on someone else already?"

-"Har de har"- I rolled my eyes and dropped the second box of Oreos carelessly into the cart. I peeked back at him with a frown: -"How did you hear that? You weren't even in the parking lot"

My frown deepened as I tried to remember if he had infract been at hearing reach, but honestly, liked it or not. Paul wasn't the type you would miss in an open area. I would have noticed him there right away.

-" I can read lips"

I snorted: -"Yeah right"

-"I'm serious"- Paul beamed down on me as he drove us slowly towards the cashier: -"And I can prove it, choose anyone you want I'll tell you exactly what they're saying"

Raising an inquisitive eyebrow at him I made sure he was serious, which apparently he was. I smiled looking around the store for someone far enough. And…. Aja, perfect

-"Over there"- I pointed to our right, where a young cashier was checking out a cart full of groceries and some guy who kept taping his fingers impatiently as the girl passed a can of tomato sauce over and over the beam without much result. –"what are they saying?"

Paul followed the direction of my finger, and snickered: -"Easy"

One last arrogant smile as he half hid us behind a stack of detergent and leaned forward, loudly clearing his throat, to whisper in my ear:

_-"Sir, I think we have a problem"_

My breath hitched to a stop, blood streaming fast to my face as I took in the shrilly girly tone Paul had made, perfectly synchronized with the moving of the girls lips.

The man in front of her looked at her with exasperation, his lips moved:

"_What would seem to be the problem Kelly?"_ A deeper, near baritone voice caressed my ear.

The girl raised the can to eye level and slowly turned it around with a confused frown.

_-"I don't really know what this is"_

This caught the man's interest and reached forward to take a closer look.

_-"It appears to be a can"_

I shot my hand up to cover my mouth as a stream of laughter started to build up in my chest.

The girl's frown deepened in concentration, taking the can back from the guy and looking at it in different angles.

_-"No, I'm not sure it is"- _Paul's voice brought on a series of soft shacking as I fought to stay quiet and keep the laughter at bay, but he seemed to notice this and purposely spoke in a more prepy, shriller and nasal tone whilst the girl lifted a phone next to the small counter full of little nothings : _-" Let me ask my supervisor"_

The girl dilled a couple of numbers and took the phone to her ear as she twirled a blond lock of hair on her index finger.

-"Ring… ring… ring"- I pocked Paul's stomach with my elbow has he started making the obnoxious sound of the phone straight into my ear, his hot breath nearly burning the sensitive skin. He snickered and leaned even closer.

_-"Yes, Craig, we have a U.T.O on cashier 3, yes, an Unidentified Tridimensional Object, yes"_

I pressed my hand harder over my mouth as a couple of soft giggles escaped from me. God, really?

The girl paused and kept nodding, mean while Paul kept making soft agreeing sounds in the same gayish voice. I didn't know if I was going to be able to stand it much longer

_-"Yes, mmm, describe the Unidentified Tridimensional object, yes, ok, mmm"- _Paul paused exactly as she did. The girl started to turn the can in her hand again, pouting as she started talking again.

_-"Yes, It's sort of roundy, and, kinda long, it seems to be made out of some sort of metallic material… really shiny, sorta cute actually, I think I might buy one too, mmm, yes"-_ the girl paused giving the can one more look and nodding repeatedly as whoever was on the other line, someone the idiot behind me had so adequately decided to baptize as "Craig", spoke. The girl giggled at something "Craig" had said and stated playing with her hair more viciously.

_-"Ok, I'll get one for you too, don't worry, well draw them little faces, they'll be BFF's, thank you Craig, OMG, bye!"_

I pushed my other hand over my mouth to press even harder, shaking with contained laughter. I looked over to the girl as she hung up and turned to the very pissed off man with a charming smile and said : _"It's a can"_

I blew.

-"Stop, please stop"- I pleaded between laughter and harsh gasps for air. Paul chuckled into my shoulder

-"See? Told you I could read lips"

I nodded absently, holding my sore stomach: -"Oh, you certainly can"- I sighed with content- "that was brilliant"

-"Thank you"

-"Now get off of me" I snickered, pushing Paul's chest off my back, he immediately did so and started pushing us towards that same girl he'd just impersonated.

I gave him a short glare as we got to her but was caught up in the fact that "Kelly" was _actually __**Kelly**_. The shiny little name tag accusingly staring up at us. My glare turned into a sideways glance of suspicion as Paul got the ice cream out of the cart.

Had that been a coincidence or did he actually manage to see the name tag from afar?

I kept my head down as I looked for my bag in my back pack, still thinking in the probabilities of this being true. If I'd heard someone say this about anyone else, I would've probably laughed in their faces, but with Paul, suddenly, this kind of things didn't seem so crazy anymore.

-"So, cash or credit?"- Kelly asked, in the original prepy shrilly and nasal tone Paul had tried to imitate. Again, another wave of uncertainty hit me full on as I saw Paul with the corner of my eye.

-"Credit" I said, giving her my credit card just as Paul had started to get his wallet out. Kelly took it carefully, looking intently at Paul as she did so, as if she expected him to take it from her hand.

Of course he didn't do that, he just looked like he really wanted to. I smiled up at him, my smile feeling much too cold for my taste as I said: -"I invited you, didn't I?"

Paul frowned; staring at me confused, but nodded anyway and put away his wallet. I really hated using that thing, but now it deemed as necessary, besides, I should be sending some signs of life before the phone calls start.

-"Sign here please"- Kelly said, bringing me out of my little world with a startle.

I took the pen Kelly held out to me and signed just where her finger was. I made a fast doodle on the paper and handed it back to her as she gave me the copy. I took it absentmindedly and put it away in my jean pocket.

-"Thank you" I said as we made our way out.

Just as we were crossing the door, behind me came a squeaky yelp: -"Craig! OMG, you scared me!"

The last thing I head before the doors closed after us was the deep laugh of a man.

**And as I was very mean for leaving for so long, here is a little piece of something I've been working on for this story, I hope you like it, oh and I'm about to post a story I'm actually planning on continuing, not like Pulling Heaven Down, which I'm dropping, but a new one I can actually see the end of it, it's called "25 to Life" based on an Eminem song I loved, and it fit the story perfectly, it's a Leah/OC, I'm not sure when but I'll be posting it soon.**

**So on with the spoiler:**

I stopped the bike in the makeshift driveway, killing the engine with numb hands as the world seemed to sink in a ghostly silence. I stared at the simple little house, surrounded by carpenter's tools and long pieces of wood half way assembled into what looked like a wardrobe.

I exhaled slowly, getting off the bike with care to not make too sudden movements as I felt again the dull prang of pain invade my wrist and forearm. It would take at least another week for it to be back to normal.

My eyes stuck to the front door of what had been my prison not so long ago, and for some strange reason, the walls seemed bigger, thicker than they had felt when I couldn't get out. I shivered as the small steps of the porch cringed under my feet. I hadn't noticed the rail on the left was missing a chunk on the end. It looked as it had been smashed in half.

My fingers played with the sharp remains of the wood, wondering if it been there before I had managed to run away.

I finally got to the front door, debating on whether to knock or just call out his name, after all, he'd hear me miles away.

'_But will he answer?'_

The question popped in my head again, doubt filling my chest as I contemplated the possibility, that maybe, things were better off this way, and maybe this was it and he'd finally found a way to let go, just as I'd asked him too… and it was best to end.

The doorknob glared back at me defiantly, as if telling me to step up or back off. I sucked in a heavy amount of air, holding it in as I took and slowly turned the doorknob, a soft click came back, and the door slowly opened way…


	17. Tis bound to repeat

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

**Ok, so here is the newest chapter, I honestly considered dropping this story, and well, fanfiction altogether, but thanks to a wonderful review I realized I really didn't want to so thank you very much "Peabodytheowlet" this chapter is just for you, I hope you enjoy it. And also thanks to those who reviewed before XXBlackfireXX, Michelle7 and the always loyal Kikikiki. Thank you so much for the support**

**Chapter 17: 'Tis bound to repeat**

I glanced to the right, a sudden sound catching my attention as I sunk another Oreo into the gradually melting ice-cream. A small squirrel came out of one of the bulky bushes and dodged right back in at the sight of us with merely a twitching it's funny nose in distaste.

I took the Oreo to my mouth and started to chew slowly.

It been a little while since we'd got to the park and sat down near the empty playground, and it had been silence ever since. Paul hadn't said a word since we left the supermarket, only quietly taking off his jacket and setting it over the damp grass for us to sit.

More silence.

Another cookie…

Silence.

-"Ok"-Paul suddenly snapped setting down his nearly untouched ice-cream to the side and staring sternly down at me-"What's wrong?"

-"What do you mean?"-I said, grabbing another Oreo, my eyes set on the play ground barely visible through some weirdly shaped bushes. Paul growled lowly.

-"You were smiling less than an hour ago and now you're..."-Paul paused, swatting his hand to my Indian style seated form with vanilla ice cream in hand, half eaten cookie and blank features:-"Like this… What is it?"

-"PMS?"

Silence

_-"PMS…"_ He repeated, monotone. I shrugged starting to bring the rest of the cookie to my lips when all of a sudden the ground was gone from under me to find myself partially sprawled over Paul's chest, face barely an inch away from his own, eyes boring into mine fiercely, and hurt.

-"Am I really that untrustworthy?"

I waved a sigh:- "Other than you're the cause I dropped my cookie, I don't _know_ you!"

I set my hands on either side of the jerk's head and tried to lift myself off of him, only to be held down more firmly, both of his arms wrapped around my waist like iron bars. I struggled for a second, trying to avoid Paul's eyes that looked up at me with a strange patience that angered me even more than his hot hands holding me gently. I glowered down at him to what he only stared, his eyes looking older and older with each passing second of furious silence.

-"You do know me Cory"-He said, his voice barely a thin whisper-"and although you may not know everything about me, I've told you the most important part of my life: that I **love** you"

I never thought of myself as a very kind person, from the beginning I knew what I was, for better or for worse, and as of this moment, I was positive I had never wanted to hurt someone as much as I did now. If it was what Paul needed to get over this nonsense and get on with his life, I could only say it as a service to mankind. I was a dead end anyway.

-"You know"- I purred, pulling my abundant waves of canopy hair to one side and away of Paul's face, locking his eyes to mine as I whispered venomously-" you have to actually know how to use the 'I love you' card, that if you really want to get laid"

Shock distortional Paul's features, his grip slackening around me as he took a moment to process what I had said, I tried to take that loose second to escape his arms to only have him instinctively hold me tighter, so when I turned to glare at him again his cheeks were bright red and eyes with a crazed gleam in them I could barely hold of the smile threatening to take over my lips.

-"I never said-"Paul started, stumbling as he tried to get his point across but it was really useless. He'd already opened the door, and now it was time for me to tear up the house. It was for his own good anyway.-"I mean I'm not-"

-"So you don't want sex?"- I cut him off half sentence; I could almost see his brain cells scrambleing to form out an understandable sentence as the new possibility of sex was inserted in his brain. As if the thought had never crossed his mind.

Paul's pulse was hammering under his skin so hard I could practically count each one of his heartbeats against my chest.-"Yes!-I mean NO! I just-"

I hadn't thought he'd make it this easy, I laughed under my breath, passing one leg to his other side to settle stradleing his hips as I leaned closer with a smirk:-"So you are after sex"

His breath hitched, staring up to me with wide, animalistic eyes. it took him a second to regroup whatever rationality he had left in him to answer, his fingers digging themselves almost painfully so on my hips, voice dripping with anger:

-"When I said I loved you, I _**meant**_ it"

I stared down at him, face numb with disappointment as I saw his unwavering conviction take over once again. Getting him to see the light was going to be harder than I thought. For both of us.

Slowly, Paul's fingers began to soften its steal pressure on my hips leaving only a tingling sensation of a barely forming bruise. The pain I hadn't really paid attention to nor did I do now, assessing instead the drastic change taking over his dark features to a more lighten expression of thoughtfulness rapidly changing to one of bemusement and mischief as he broke out on a lopsided grin.

-"Or is that what you're after?"- I felt a strange twitch of my eyebrow, somehow frozen into a stoic mode of utter disbelieve as Paul gave me a toothy, wolfish grin and a mock submissive shrug- "Cause if you do, I don't really mind you know?"

-"Someone's sure of himself"- I said, half annoyed and half amused at the outcome of what supposed to be my game. Paul smiled even further, giving another shrug of nonchalant as he casually added:

-"By the way, your pants are moving"

I blinked a couple of times, trying to understand what he meant as I finally took notice of my cell phone vibrating violently in my front jean pocket, thus, pocking at Paul's hip. I had to roll my eyes as I made the connection of that jab, unable to stop the small resignated laugh as I climbed off him with a murmur

-"Smooth Thail, real smooth"

Paul chuckled deeply, letting me go but taking my free hand hostage in his own as I started to make up a good excuse to tell my mother as to why I wasn't home yet, only that, as I checked the ID… it wasn't my mom calling.

-"Who is this?" I snapped immediately after flipping the phone open, my voice taking that same cold demeanor I had thought I'd left behind so long ago.

-"Mmmm, Cory?" A soft, nervous voice answered. I had to sigh as recognition drew on me with the shrilly tinge of that voice, that sadly, I could recognize anywhere.

I felt the urge to rub my temples as the ghost of a migraine was starting to drill into my brain, only to remember my hand was rather occupied. The migraine turned into a full blown brain tumor.

I pulled my hand free, continuing to ignore Paul as I had other stupid things to tend to.

-"How did you get this number Tara?"

There was silence for a moment, in which I assume Tara build up the corauge to snap back:- "That isn't important now, Cory, I need you to come to Amber's house ASAP"

I barely heard anything she said as I tried not to claw Paul's eyes out when I suddenly felt gentle caresses on a random strand of hair, softly puling a curl and releasing it, making it bounce back into place with a sinuous dance.

What did I do to deserve 2 imbeciles on one day?

-"Cory?" Tara called, voice sounding as if she suspected of being hung up as she once more tried to call my attention back to her. I glared at Paul, carelessly relaxed on the smooth grass, one arm flexed behind his head serving as a pillow while the other entertained it's self with a lock of hair. I swatted his hand away as I answered Tara with the most civilized tone I could muster

-"I can't go Tara, I'm already busy with this… _thing_"

I shot Paul a look to what he only smiled like an arrogant, snotty child in a Toy store who knew he'd gotten his way.

How I wanted to slap that grin off his face.

-"Well drop the thing and come over here, this is a life or death situation!"- Tara shrieked, some ruffling could be heard on her side of the line. I rolled my eyes; leave it to Tara to make a tempest in a tea pot. That's when I heard it: -"_Tara please don't do this!"_

I blinked rapidly as I tried to catch the following argument; still I missed most of it.

After a moment of what I guess was some struggling over the phone an agitated Tara spoke in a more hasty tone: -"Look if I explain will you come?"

I smirked, from threats to bribe: -"Make it interesting"

There was a small pause of indignation and then it came: -"Well, I suppose I should start from the beginning…"

I waited with as much patience as I was able, munching on another cookie and occasionally giving Paul the finger when I felt him pull on more strands of hair. Paul smiled.

I was about to tell him off when Tara started:-"Well, do you remember that school trip we went on when you first came here?"- I hummed a nod –"and you remember that older girl Lauren? How she started picking on Amber and you stepped in and then she called you that god awful name?"

-"Oh, you mean when she called me a 'Bean eating cunt'"- I cut in, enjoying both, Tara's akward silence and Paul's sudden halt.

-"Yeah that… well, and do you remember that then you sort of…mmmm"

-"Proceeded to make her forget what a bean was…"- I completed for her with a smile.

I remembered that day with a bit of fondness, I was honestly grateful to that girl, Lauren was her name? back then I had been groveling in self pity, not really doing much other than the strictly necessary. But then, after a whole day of pointless wandering I caught up to something that made me feel the first spark of life in me for what seemed an eternity.

I recalled it almost to perfection. How that girl had sneered at Amber, and Amber's embarrassed and helpless face, how I'd walked up to them without really thinking, I'd told her to leave her alone and then, as I pulled Amber away, how Lauren had insulted me to my back, a smirk clear on her voice.

The sudden shock I felt of such a display of insolence was enough to freeze me to the spot, then I turned around and walked up to her calmly, electricity tingling on every inch of my body, as if I'd finally pulled out of the water after hours of mute submersion.

'_Do you mind repeating that, I didn't quite get it'_

And then she did. I remember felling something strange on my face, a sudden stiffness I couldn't quite place until it suddenly snapped: _I was smiling._

Then I made sure to thank the girl for the kind gesture… **thoroughly.**

Tara huffed on the other line:-"Would you let me finish a sentence please? Well as I was saying after the fight started someone came in to stop you from smashing Lauren and her friends face into the wall, happen to remember who this person was?"

I frowned as I concentrated on that part of the story, I do remember someone wrapping their arms around my waist, pulling me off a sobbing and wailing girl, but I couldn't remember who that was, since I sort of scored them in the crotch and was released not 5 seconds later.

Tara took my silence as an answer and sighed:-"That was Jamal, remember? Well you obviously don't, I mean-"

-"What does Jamal have to do with any of this?"- I snapped heatedly, Tara wasn't making any sense and I was really, really not in the mood for riddles.-"Besides, if Amber doesn't want to see me I won't make her"

-"That's exactly the point in discussion here!"- She cried, I could imagine her scrawny arms flailing about in her frustration.-"She doesn't know what she wants!"

In that she was absolutely wrong. Amber knew exactly what she wanted, she just didn't have the balls to go and get it. I kept that to myself as I felt the intent attention of Paul on my face, suddenly realizing how much he had heard and that wasn't good.

-"Look Tara"- I snapped, straightening in my position to an irritated stance-" Amber is a grown girl and is very capable of solving her own problems so let her do it _her way_"

There was a moment of absolute silence and then came the final stab:-"If you really were her friend you'd be here"

Oh God…

I felt a warm hand stray comforting patterns over my stressed back as I sighed:-"I'll be there in a hour"

I had to pull the cell phone away from my ear as a high pitched shriek came; spoiling the pretty pity trip and making my head throb with annoyance. I fell for her stupid melodramatic game. I pinched the bridge of my nose:-"Oh and Tara?"

-"Yes?"

-"Lose the number or lose the phone"- I snapped the phone shut without waiting for a response. I didn't have time to argue with a snotty brat.

I pulled my knees to my chest and rested my chin over my crossed forearms. My eyes wandered aimlessly over the playground, slowly filling up to the brim with blissful children. So innocently taking on life with a full blown smile. I stared at one young boy in particular, his chubby face stern in concentration as he sat on the very top of a high slide, as if contemplating the odds of his oncoming decision.

My eyes soften on his features, his golden curly locks swaying with the softest of breezes, his round; full cheeks flushed red with excitement as his big green eyes narrowed in determination. And then he was off.

I smiled at his shrill of delight.

-"Yesterday was Amber's birthday"- I said, adverting my eyes from the boy I didn't know and landing on Paul's blank face.-"And she asked Jamal out on a date, and he said yes"

-"Is that a bad thing?"- He asked softly, sitting up to listen more closely, no anger or jealousy or impatience in his eyes of voice as he waited for me to continue.

-"No, I was very happy for Amber, she is usually so shy… I couldn't believe she'd finally done it"- I paused; realizing Paul's hand was still on my back, drawing randomly away as if it meant nothing. I didn't bother reminding him of my personal space and more so relished on the quiet understanding he was giving.

It was strange, I never really saw Paul as someone who could sit still and just listen, his personality just screamed of insensitive jerk. Or maybe I just wouldn't really see him.

I sighed:-"She won't talk to me now, and Jamal is acting weird… and Tara is being annoying"

Paul smiled, dropping his hand to lie on the floor:-"You think Jamal did something?"

I shrugged:-" I don't know, I don't think so"

-"Because if he _did_…"-Paul's voice was very suggestive, letting the phrase hang on a playful threat.

I smirked. Now that is the Paul I know, giant idiot berserk.-"That won't be necessary"

-"I don't mind really"-Paul insisted, a brilliant smile on his copper features, eyes tingling with childish expectance-"As a matter a fact, we can go right now"

I bit my lip to fight back a laugh:-"They're already out of school"

Paul's smile turned into a wolfy smirk:-"He might still be in the parking lot"

I smiled at him for a second, realizing just now what he was really doing.

He was trying to cheer me up with his dumb antics. My smile turned sad as I ran his smiling face with my eyes. How could he still be wasting his time on me?

Paul's eyes dimmed as he noted my sudden change, tone becoming concerned:-"Is something wrong?"

I stared at him for another second, swallowing the guilt as I tried to smile for him:-"I hadn't really noticed until now but… you're actually… a really decent guy Paul"

He stared at me with an undecipherable gaze as he asked lowly:-"Is that a bad thing?"

I sighed brokenheartedly:-"No actually it's a good thing… for you"

Paul arched a perfectly dark eyebrow in question, I smirked, leaning into him, noticing the stiffness take over him and the heat of his skin irradiate tenfold, I stopped an inch from his slightly parted lips, catching his awestruck eyes with mine for a fraction of second as I whispered onto him:-"It's a good thing for you… that I'm not into decent"

I gave him a soft nudge on the nose with my own, grabbing a handful of cookies, my ice scream and backpack in a fast fluid motion before winking his way and taking my leave. I didn't turn back, and he didn't call onto me. Moments later I was out of the park and on my way to Amber's house.

I got there faster than I had expected, maybe eating and walking really made time pass more easily. I not once thought of Paul.

As I walked up to the Willis house I breathed in deeply, leaving the empty ice scream can in the trash can just next to the mail box. I walked tensely up to the front door and knocked a couple of times.

It took a little while before I heard a soft struggling on the second floor, I couldn't make out the words but the desperate and pleading tone on Amber's voice told me enough. She really, _wholeheartedly_, didn't want to see me.

I turned on my heal and started to walk down the porch steps when the door abruptly opened and a pair of dainty hands took hold of the back of my clothes and pulled me inside the house with astounding strength.

Before I knew it I was dragged inside, up the stairs and dropped ungracefully on the plushy, pink endowed mattress. I glared up, hoping to find a head of frilly red curls to crash onto a blond mess of bloodshot baby blue eyes.

My heart wrenched painfully as I could only stare at Amber's distraught state. How could this have happened in just a couple of hours since I'd seen her in the cafeteria?

-"Amber what… Tara! What the Fuck did you do?"- I hissed, getting to my feet in a fury. I found Tara standing innocently by the door, or more like blocking it, staring at me with little patience left in her maroon eyes.

-"A reality check"- She shot back, glaring sassily-"Much needed by the way"

I was about to give her a taste of real sassy on that rat like face of hers when a soft hand was laid on my shoulder. I turned, surprised to find Amber holding me back with low cast eyes.

-"She's right I really needed that, just please, listen to what she has to say"

I sighed and nodded, noting the smug smirk on Tara's face. Oh how I wanted to punch her right now…

-"Look Cory, by now you must already know that Amber dearest has a crush on our team leader Jamal "- She started with a straightforward tone, her words sharp and somewhat cruel-"As a matter of fact, she has thrived for his attention since she was in kindergarten"

I turned to Amber, shocked to hear that. I had noticed she liked Jamal yes, but I never really thought much of it, nor considered it as something greater than a simple high school infatuation. Tara went on without pause.

-"Also, she finally got up and asked him out yesterday… and she came up with some very interesting piece of information"

-"Get to the fucking point Tara"- I growled, fed up of that sicken amused tone she was using, apparently unaware of Amber's pain staked face. Tara pouted and just as she was about to complain another voice finally broke down the horrible truth.

-"Jamal likes you"- Amber crackled, staring straight into my eyes with fierce determination.-"He has liked you since he first noticed you on that field trip we had at the beginning of the semester"-Her voice cracked-"He just never knew how to tell you"

My anger died down as denial took place, but I just couldn't speak, I stared wide eyed at the struggling girl in front of me, holding back her tears as she obviously broke down from within. What could I possibly say to soothe her pain if I was the one to bring it upon her in the first place? Amber sucked in a harsh breath.

-"That's not all"-Tara cut in, eager to share the news, blissfully oblivious of her 'friend's' pain-"He is going to ask you out"

I opened my mouth to curse her to hell and beyond when Amber dropped the final bomb:-"And I want you to say yes"

I snapped my head towards Amber, her fierce blue eyes ablaze. Then of course, Tara had to cut in:

-"It's the perfect strategy Cory, just think of it"- She chipped away, smiling brightly and clapping her hands with unconcealed excitement-"you, the exotic beauty, take him into a teenage dream, showing him a new world of exciting colors, then, when time is right, it ends in a dramatic explosion of reality… he'll be heartbroken, and who is going to be there to pick up the pieces?"- Tara danced forward, wrapping her thin limbs around a trembling Amber, pinching her tear flushed cheek lovingly-"Our precious little girl"

I didn't see it coming, I didn't even feel myself move as I suddenly had Tara viciously slammed to the baby pink walls, my hand tightening around her straw like neck, effectively cutting her air ducts and most importantly, the bull flowing out of her stupid mouth.

-"I'm_ nobody's_ **joy ride**"

I faintly heard Amber shriek and then her hands pulling me away from the now sobbing brat. I stared blankly at Tara gliding down the wall to the floor, holding her abused throat as she wailed softly. I didn't feel sorry, I didn't feel anything… I was numb again.

I backed away and with a single glance at Amber's direction, I took my backpack from the rugged floor and walked out the door. I couldn't stay here anymore. I walked down the stairs noting the hurried steps behind me but never acknowledging them. That until she spoke.

-"Cory please listen"

-"I've heard enough from you two insolent brats, I do not plan to waste my time with more of your nonsense"- I cut her out briskly, walking up to the front door in a dignified stride. The door was pushed shut and out of my hand reach as Amber blocked me in.

-"Tara is an idiot, an insensitive idiot who just sees this as an amusing first person soap opera, but let me explain"

I stopped, waiting as she took my appearance in, staring me up and down with a strange expression on her face, as if she could not recognize me. And I really suppose I don't look myself either.

-"I don't want you to say yes to Jamal so you can break him down, nor do I want to have to be the reason to his pain just so I can play glue and stitch him back up… I don't want him to be hurt in the first place"

"I want you to say yes because I want to see him_ happy_, and I know you can make him happier than I ever can, it's just _**you**_"

-"I understand _that_"- I said, my voice turning deeper as I slowly corner her, making her press against the wall with no chance of escape, cowering like a dirty little rat under the cobra's gaze. –"No need to adorn it with self-sacrifice at all child, 'tis all very clear what you intent, you want to _whore_ me out to your one and only love"-I sneered, my voice dripping sweet venom, poisoning her with each word, bringing her as much pain as I felt:-", just a toy to amuse the boy and keep him sufficiently content, isn't it? A fleeting light to blind him to any other possible threat, you wish me to trap him to a brilliant fantasy so he will never be ripped away from your grasp… How _disgustingly__** pathetic**_"

She broke down in tears, sobbing wretchedly as she fell to her knees. I stared down at her with a blank expression, so plain. I rolled my eyes and pulled the door open before walking out without a single glance back.

The numbness was back and I could feel the horrible prelude to all the pain just at the turn of the corner. Silently I sourly applauded myself for the magnificent slaughtering of childish hope and any chance of friendship with Amber. That's what I was good at anyway, bringing things down.

I was half way cross her lawn to the sidewalk when I heard it:-"Have you ever loved someone so much… you see in their eyes that _only_ reason… to simply _give up_?"

A sudden bolt shocked me, frozen mid-stride as the numbness sleeked out of my limbs, leaving nothing put that trademark tingling of life on my cold fingertips. I slowly turned to face the broken girl on the otherwise cheerful front porch. Her eyes burning with resolution.

My mind brought back that time when it had been my lips to say those words to her, how I'd smiled broken to the rain banging outside the car's window. That one face clouding any other logical thought.

Amber hiccupped a sob:-"The only reason to ever stop fighting back… _My to-"_

-"_**Die for**_"- I completed with her, voices mingling with the same emotion. I looked up at her, finally understanding just what she asked of me.

My throat caught harshly as my shoulders fell in resigned acceptance, submissive:-"Fuck you Amber… Fuck you to hell"

Amber cried again, but now of relieve. I silently shook my head at her and walked away.

I started to run a couple of blocks away, angry at myself and not at Amber because now I _understood_, and honestly, had I been in her place…

-"I would have done the _same fucking thing_"

Maybe even worse, I would have made her **enjoy it.**

I certainly wouldn't, I let out a soft moan as I ran inside my house, my chest clenching horribly as I stumbled into the bathroom, ignoring the startled voice of my mother as I doubled over the toilet and with a violent shove of my fingers, I forced myself into emptiness.

History is always bound to repeat its self, knowingly or not…

**Please review…**


End file.
